Will this ever end?
by beyondxredemption
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITE! There's a girl on the Bladebreaker team. The story takes palce from the arrival in Rome to the end of the World Tournament. I'm kinda bad at summeries so you'll just have to read it.
1. This is who I am and this is what I like

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Beyblade

Name- Nicole

Age-14

Eyes-Blue/grey

Hair- Brown with natural red highlights, and dyed pink bangs,

Length- A little past her shoulders, bangs to about the center of her chest

Appearance- She is usually seen sporting a band tee-shirt and Hot Topic jeans with chains and eyeliner during the summer. And jeans and her HIM hoodie during the cooler times. Always in black with her Slipknot shoes.

Beyblade-Draven

Bit beast- A black and purple crow, named Draven (got it from the movie the Crow)

Family- Twin brother, Nick, and Mariah from the white tigers is her favorite 1st cousin

Personality- Very quick tempered (think Tyson and Johnny together at their worst), violent tendencies, loyal friend, determined, skilled blader, her attitude is the piss-me-off-and-it-will-be-the-last-thing-you-ever-do type with a hint of provoke-me-and-i-WILL-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully. She has a mouth like a truck driver and a sailor... except worse... she has extreme mood swings to the point where people suspect that she is Bipolar, but she just tells them they're crazy and there's nothing wrong with her.

Background- She grew up with the white tigers and learned how to blade from Ray teaching her and Mariah, She met Tyson and Kenny in school and they basically became friends. Her and her brother met Kai when they were about 12 because they're grandfathers knew each other. They were friends for a while but now her and Kai can't stand to be in the same room as each other. Despite the fact that he is her brother's best friend and they attend the same school.


	2. But still we'll say remember when

Chapter two- "But still we'll say 'remember when'..."

Me:YAYYYY This is the first Actual chapter! This is my first story, so TRY to be nice. Reviews make me happy, I welcome suggestions and flames are accepted.

Johnny: It's not like she'll actually read the flames though...

Me:Johnny is right::pinches his cheek: Isn't he so adorable?

Johnny: ...

Me: Anyway... be nice and read the disclaimer for me Johnny!

Johnny: Do I have to?

Me: Pweeeeeeeese :puppy dog eyes:

Johnny: grr... fine! BXR doesn't own anything... she never will... so don't let her fool you!

Me: You could've been nicer about it..

Chapter start!

I remember it like it was yesterday...There was a part at my family's mansion for the 4th of July and I had just gotten into a fight with my twin brother Nick... again...

"Nick, just get the hell out of my room!" I yelled.

"MAKE ME!" He yelled back.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOUR MOM!"

"SHE'S YOUR MOM TOO DIPSHIT!"

We continued arguing until he kicked the bass drum of my drum set... and put a hole in it...

"NOW YOUR DEAD KID!" I yelled.

Our argument turned into a huge fist fight. Nothing unusual there... It ended rather quickly when I threw him through a window onto the balcony.

"Nicole, could you come down here?" My grandfather asked from outside. "There's someone I want you to meet"

"Uh... sure. Just let me get changed," I called.

There was blood on my shirt from Nick's nose. Damn him, that was my good Avenged shirt... I changed into a pair of black and pink bondage pants and an off-the-shoulder My Chemical Romance shirt that said "Fire at Will" and a black tank top under it. I slid down the rails on the stairs and went outside to meet my grandfather.

"What's up Poppy?" I asked. "Whatever it was... Nick did it, not me.I swear it..."

"Oh, a guilty conscience huh?" He teased.

"No, I just like blaming stuff on him."

"Nicole, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Voltaire Hiwatari, and old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiwatari," I greeted, shaking his hand.

"What a polite granddaughter you have Dave," he smiled.

"Yeah, we raised her well," he replied proudly.

"This is my grandson Kai," Voltaire introduced. "He's your age."

I looked at Kai, he was about 5 inches taller than me with pretty muscular arms, for a 12 year-old that is. His hair was dark blue in the back and light blue in the front, light blue triangles painted on his face, and the prettiest red/brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi..."

That was all I could get out because I was basically at a loss for words. Kai gave me a half smirk

"Could you go get your brother?" my grandfather asked.

"Uh... heh heh heh ... he's currently uh... incapacitated right now..." I hesitated.

"Oh God, why now Nicole? What happened this time?"

"I threw him through a window..."

Kai smirked and Voltaire laughed almost hysterically.

"What a girl you have there."

"Nicole, why don't you and Kai go inside and get to know each other a bit better?" My grandfather suggested.

"Uh, sure, why not?" I agreed.

I lead Kai inside and into my room. Once we got inside, I shut the door. Kai looked at me with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I like my privacy," I explained.

"Hm," he replied.

Kai looked around my room. It was fairly big with band posters covering most of the walls and part of the ceiling. His eyes stopped at my beyblade, and I heard him speak the first actual words that weren't either 'hn' or 'hm'.

"You blade?"

"Yeah, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We talked for a while and really got to know each other. We talked about everything from music, to blading, to TV shows. All of a sudden, his eyes met mine.

"You're pretty."

I looked down and felt myself blush.

"Thanks..."

That was 2 years ago...

Me:YIPEE! Chapter 2 is done!

Johnny: Am I gonna be in the next chapter?

Me: hahahahaa silly Johnny... of course not! You don't come until chapter 4.

Johnny:...


	3. When in Rome Do nothing

Chapter 3 When in Rome... do nothing...

Me: Chapter 3! YAY! I hope you're being nice and reviewing my story )  
Kai: What makes you think they will?  
Me: Silly Kai! hahahahaaaaaa They'll review simply because I say they will!  
Kai: glares whatever...  
Me: Anywho... Enrique! Since you get to be in this chappy, YOU can read my disclaimer for me!  
Enrique: Sure! beyondxredemption doesn't own anything... especially beyblade  
Me: Couldn'tve said it better myself!

Recap:  
"You're pretty."  
I looked down and felt myself blush...  
"Thanks..."

That was 2 years ago...

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER OF THE NUMBER 3!

I was 12. now I'm 14 years-old, Kai and I can't even stand to breathe the same air as each other. Let alone be in the same room without arguing or giving each other dirty looks. The two of us ended up on a beyblade team together with my friends Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny (The Chief). We had already won the Asian and American tournaments and we were now on our way to the World Tournament in Russia. But first we were making a little pit stop in Europe to battle the European champions. Tyson had already beat Oliver from France, and now we were in Italy looking for Enrique, who was supposed to be another European champion. (A.N. I kinda forgot what happens in the fight with Oliver, so I kinda skipped it. Oliver:GASP! How could you skip the part with moi?" Me: It's ok Oliver, you're still in this chapter! Oliver: YAY! ME AND MY PONIES MUST CELEBRATE! Me/ oooook...)

"I'm hungry...," Tyson whined.  
"You're always hungry!" Ray groaned.  
"I'm kinda hungry too Ray, could we pleeease stop and get something to eat?" I asked.  
"Hn, it's not like either of you need any extra food," Kai chimed.  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" I snapped.  
"Maybe I am..."

I felt my eye twitch. I was NOT fat... It just looked like it because I was short for my age and big in coughother areascough I was like 4'11 at 14. Not my fault... blame the Italian genes in my family. walked down the street and stopped at what was supposedly Enrique's mansion. Tyson knocked on the door.

"Hm, I guess no one's home," he shrugged after no one answered. After he said that, a teenage boy around our age walked up to us.

"What are you doing here?"  
"We're looking for Enrique," Tyson explained.  
"Well, he's not here."  
"Who are you then?"  
"I'm just some common boy from the streets,"  
"No you're not, you're Enrique," I argued.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Hm, because there's a guy in a penguin suit calling you. And I recognized you from a picture I saw once."  
"If you're Enrique," Tyson began. He pointed to Enrique and took out his blade. "Then I challenge you to a beybattle!"  
'Does he have to be so... embarrassing about it?' I asked myself.  
"Puleeze, I have no time for amateurs like you," Enrique declined. He walked up to me with a devilish smirk.

"What's your name?"  
"Nicole," I answered.  
"Well how about I take you for a tour around Rome? Show you the city, take you out to a retaurant and a movie maybe?"  
"Sure, why not? I'd love to get away from them for a while anyway."  
"Of course she goes when he mentions spending money on her..." Kai teased.  
"Shut UP Kai!" I snapped. "Let's go."

Enrique and I walked off and went sightseeing. After he showed me around Rome (which was very pretty by the way), he took me to the movies. We decided on going to see "The Longest Yard". The whole time we were in the movie theater, Enrique kept touching me... And it got annoying after a while. Every 5 minutes he kept either touching my leg or grabbing another part of my body...

"Enrique... hon... can you PLEASE try to stop being a playboy for one minute!" I half laughed.  
"Sorry, I can't help it," he shrugged.

After the movie was over we went out to eat at a nice little Italian restaurant. I finally got to taste real Italian pizza. About halfway through our meal, my cell phone rang. It was my brother.  
"eww Nick, what do you want?" I asked.  
"Where's the rest of your team?" He questioned.  
"I don't know."  
"How do you not know? Aren't you with them?"  
"No..."  
"Well then where are you?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I'm your brother and I deserve to know." He was getting rather impatient with me now.  
"If you MUST know, I'm having lunch at a nice little restaurant with the Italian beyblade champion."  
"You're eating lunch with Enrique Giancarlo?"  
"Yes you nosy little brat!"  
"He doesn't like you, he's playboy. He likes ALL girls.Let me guess, he offered to spend money on you?"  
"Why don't you call your best friend so you can both make fun of me together!" I hung up on him.  
"Sorry," I appologized to Enrique. "Annoying twin brother."  
"It's ok," he assured.  
Enrique generously paid for everything. Just as we left the restaurant and started walking down the street, we ran into the rest of my team. After much harassment, Enrique agreed to a beybattle with Tyson. (A.N. I'm skipping part of the battle with Enrique and I'm only making it one match because I'm lazy and bad at describing beybattles /)

Enrique took us to a coliseum style beystadium. After a few minutes, we were joined by Oliver.  
"Hey Oliver, long time no see," I greeted.  
"Hello, and how are you doing my dear? Are you enjoying Rome?" He asked.  
"Yeah, the food is really good.Enrique took me to a nice restaurant a little while ago."  
"Leave it to her to mention the food first," Kai interjected.  
"Shut up Kai!" I yelled, feeling my blood pressure rise.  
"Why don't you, bitch?"  
"ASSHOLE!"  
"BITCH!"  
"LOSER!"  
"FATASS!"  
"FAGGOT!"  
"FEMALE TYSON!"  
"TAKE THAT BACK!"  
"MAKE ME!"  
"All right you two that's enough! The match is about to start," Ray snapped.  
"Are they always like this?" Oliver asked Kenny.  
"Yeah," he replied. "It takes some getting used to though. It took my a really long time before I realized they wouldn't hurt me and I could stop hiding under beds."  
Tyson and Enrique's battle began. Like I said, I'm bad at describing battles so to make a long story short, Tyson won.

"You guys aren't that bad," Enrique stated. "Maybe we should take them to see Robert."  
"Who's Robert?" Tyson asked.  
"He's the number one blader in Europe."

It turns out that Robert was the one that destroyed Tyson on the boat on the way to Paris... what a small world this is! Anyway... we packed our stuff and took off in Enrique's hot air balloon plane.

Me:sigh: another chapter over...

Johnny: Am I gonna be in the next chapter?

Me: YES! Are you happy now?

Johnny:very...

Max: Remember kids, BXR is a very nice girl so you should read and review her stories!

Johnny: Did you force him to say that?

Me:stands next to Max with a water gun to his head: Noooooo...


	4. The meeting and the phone call from Hell

Chapter Four- The meeting and the phone call from hell...

Me: Yessssssss it's chapter four!

Kai: What's so special about it?

Me: Silly kai, you all get to meet my best friend Elisa... The one and only Biscuit whore!

Kai: Not her...

Me: Me and Elisa will be doing a special "Robert uncouth counter" during the next few chapters. We'll be counting how many times he says it... And since you love Elisa so much Kai, you can read the disclaimer so she will be happy. And I won't get in trouble.

Kai:sighs: fine. BXR doesn't own anything... especially Beyblade

Me: Listen to him... for he is all knowing and great!

Elisa :comes out of nowhere: Good boy Kai :)

Me:THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS! I greatly appreciated it ;) Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Recap-

_Anyway... we all packed our stuff and took off in Enrique's hot air balloon plane."_

Chapter start

I wasn't a fan of flying and it didn't help that there was a thunderstorm going on while we were flying,

"Is is really safe to be flying this thing during a thunderstorm?" Ray asked.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine," Oliver assured.

"Enrique, do you have a lisence to fly this?" I questioned.

"Uh... maybe?" He smirked.

"Here we are, Robert's family mansion. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying 'Air Oliver'," Oliver announced.

"Why does it have to be 'Air Oliver'? It's my plane and I say it's 'Air Enrique'!" Enriquie argued.

"Because 'Air Oliver' sounds better!"

"So? It's my plane! So I say it's 'Air Enrique'!"

"Oliver!"

"Enrique!"

"Oliver!"

"Enrique!"

"Does it matter?" I asked. "Just land the plane and take me inside before I get sick."

We got out of the plane and walked towards the castle.

"It's dark and creepy... I like it," I commented, looking up a the castle.

"Are you sure that it isn't Count Dracula's castle?" Tyson asked.

"It's been in his family for generations," Oliver informed.

when we got inside, we were greated by a guy in a penguin suit, I think normal people call them "butlers".

"Hello Gustav," Olvier greated.

"Master Oliver, Master Enrique, what a surprise," he replied.

"We came to see Robert, there are some people we want him to meet," Enrique explained.

"Right this way sirs."

The penguin man lead us inside and into the dinning room. There, they fed us GERMAN BISCUITS! Tyson and I inhaled most of them.

"Fatass..." Kai growled.

I threw a biscuit at him.

"Shut the fuck up Kai."

"Hey, at least Elisa isn't here," Ray pointed out. (Elisa: Hey! That's me! Me: See, I said you'd be in this chapter... duh duh duh!)

"Yeah," Max agreed. "We don't call her the 'Biscuit whore' for nothing..."

"Where is Robert?" Oliver asked.

"The master is currently um... busy right now," The penguin replied.

"You mean he's in the bathroom?" Tyson asked.

"Noooo... I get what he's saying," Enrique smirked. "Busy." He used his fingers to make quotes in the air.

"You mean he has other guests?" Olvier asked, the only reasonable guess...

"Yes he does," the penguin answered.

Meanwhile... the insults were _still_ flying back and forth between me and Kai.

"DICKHEAD!" I snapped.

"FUCKFACE!"Kai yelled.

"COCK SUCKER:

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"DIRTY TWAT!"

"WASTE OF SEMAN!"

"I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"Same back to you asswhipe!"I finsihed. I got up and went to go leave.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"To the bathroom," I answered calmly. I left and wandered around to find a bathroom.

"Are they ever _not_ arguing?" Enrique asked.

"Rarely... and it takes forever for them to stop arguing when they do argue," Max explained.

"We're pretty used to it by now...," Tyson added.

(Back to me!)

I finally found a bathroom and went inside. I just needed to splash some water on my face and listen to my iPod for a minute. It was one of those iPods that could identify exactly what mood you were in and make a playlist to fit it exactly. (A.N, I know there isn't an iPod like that, so just bare with me here.) I expected to hear "Right now", by Korn (if you heard the song, you'd know why). But I didn't. Instead I heard something completely different. "When Love and Death Embrace", by HIM (once again, if you heard the song, it explains everything). I shut it off and put it back in my pocket.

"Hm, prolly defective..."

I walked out of the bathroom... and got completely and totally lost... After wandering around aimlessly, I fell down a trap door. The door led to a giant tunnel slide.

"THIS IS SO FUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" I yelled as I went down the slide.

The slide finally stopped and I came out of a chimney into a room with 2 teenage boys playing chess, one of whom I assumed was Robert.

"Are you Robert?" I asked the boy who I thought was Robert. He had purple hair and pretty fancy looking clothes.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked. "And don't you know how uncouth it is to slide down people's chimneys and disrupt their chess games?"

"Uncouth? Who uses that word?" I got up and brused myself off. The other boy smirked.

"You still haven't told us who you were."

"ooooh yeah... I'm Nicole. I came here with Oliver and Enrique. They saw someone n my team blade and they thought we were the greatest things ever. So they brought us here to meet Robert. The only reason why I came down your chimney was because I got lost on my way back from the bathroom and I fell down a trap door." I walked over to the other boy.

"Even though I already kow who you are, it would still be polite for you to introduce yourselfm wouldn't it?" I asked, playing with his hair, which was the same style as Hiei's from Yu Yu Hakusho, except it was a reddish color.

"Yes Johnathan," Robert agreed. "Stop being so impolite and so..."

"Uncouth?"

"Yes! Uncouth!"

"Fine," the other boy sighed. "I'm Johnny McGreggor, and how do you know who I am?"

"My twin brother has your picture somewhere in his room. I think you're like his idol or something... my brother is rather strange..." I replied. I sat down in a chair that was in between Robert and Johnny.

"Oooh, chess. How amazing...Who's winning?"

"Not me...," Johnny growled.

"I can tell..."

"You suck Johnny," I laughed after Robert beat him for the 5th time.

"Oh, do you think you can do better?" He asked, his temper rising slowly.

"Yeah, I can."

I beat Johnny, in about 7 moves. (I'm not actually this good at chess in real life. I don't think I've ever won / lol)

"well _Johnathan_, all things being fair... you lose. I do believe I've had more intense chess matches with a 10 year old."

"You brat!" He yelled.

"Carrot top!"  
"Freak!"  
"Uncouth simpleton!"

"You sound like Robert!"

"Well you sound like a monkey!"

"Well, you're hot!"

"Well you're-"

'THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OF THIS UNCOUTHNESS!" Robert yelled before I could finish my sentance, which consisted of 'wait, what?'

Just then my cell phone rang... it was my best friend Elisa.

"Yossss wassup sonn?" I asked.

"Nothing much, where are you?" She answered.

"Germany, chillen with a few of the beyblade champs from Europe."

"Germany? The fuck are you there for?"

"A pit stop on the way to Russia. I'm bringing back some nic German biscuits, you freaking biscuit whore."

"Niceeeee. So who are you with?"

"Robert and Johnny, they're supposed to be two of the European champs."

"Robert's the one with the purple hair and Johnny is the one that your brother is probably gonna go gay for soon right?"

"Yeah, that's basically it." I started laughing. Elisa was so... out there sometimes.

"Johnny actually isn't that bad looking," she announced.

"Yeah, you got a point. Elisa, what does 'uncouth' mean?" I asked.

"Uncouth? It means like uncivilized or unrefined. Why?"

"Robert called me uncouth because I slid down his chimney and disrupted his and Johnny's chess game."

"Ask him why the fuck that makes you so uncouth! The fat ass in the red suit does it ever year and no one calls _him_ uncouth!" She seemed slightly irritated. This could only get worse...

I held my hand over the mouth piece on the phone.

"Robert, my best friend wants to know why the fuck sliding down your chimney makes me so uncouth Santa does it every year and no one calls _him_ uncouth."

"Because it's _very_ uncouth to interupt people's chess games. And it's extremely uncouth to slide down people's chimneys when you don't know them," he explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

I told Elisa what Robert had said.

"Tell him Santa doesn't know us, yet he still slides down people's chimneys without being uncouth," she replied.

"Robert, my best friend says 'Santa doesn't know us, yet he still slides down people's chimneys without being uncouth'," I relayed.

'THAT'S A LIE!" Robert yelled. "santa knows everyone!"

"He says Santa knows everyone..."

"Riiiiiight..." Elisa began. "Ask him what makes _him_ so couth."

"Elisa wants to know what makes you so couth," I told Robert.

"I am a nobleman. Therefore I am more couth than you could ever hope to be," he answered proudly.

"He says he's a nobleman and he's more couth than we could ever hope to be."

"Tell him I said, yup... mmmhmmmmm... suuuuure."

"She says, ' yup... mmmhmmmmm... suuuuure'," I explained.

"Is she defying me?" Robert asked.

"Are you defying him?" I was trying sooo hard not to laugh. Elisa is pretty good at this.

"Yeah, I'm defying him. What the hell is he gonna do about it?" She asked.

"She said yes, she is defying you, what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

"How dare she speak to me in such a manner?" Robert exclaimed.

"He says how dare you speak to him in such a manner."

"Tell him that he likes it in the pooper," Elisa explained wiht a smirk in her voice/

"What!" I asked.

"You heard me, " she assured.

"Robert, Elisa says, that you like it in the pooper."

"I what?" He asked, as if no one as ever said this to him before.

"He says ,'I what?'," I told Elisa.

She sighed, "I'm gonna go play Baulder's Gate. Give him one more message for me."

"Ok , what is it?" I asked.

"Tell him I have gone to slay dragons on the Baulder's Gate video game and that I rfuse to continue a conersation with an uncouth simpleton such as himself. I'll call you in about 3-4 hours, ok?"

"Okee dokee, bye-bye." We hung up.

"Robert, she had to leave, but she told me to give you one more message. She said that she was going to go slay dragons and that she refused to continue a conversation with an uncouth simpleton such as yourself."

"Grrr...," Robert growled. I guess he wasn't used to being talked to like that. He'll have to get used to it fast because I DOUBT that Elisa was only going to call me once while I was at Robert's.

Robert and Johnny kept playing chess, with Johnny losing every round. After 5 more games, the penguin man came in.

"Sorry to interupt sir, but you have guest to see you."

"Send them in," Robert commanded.

The penguin man left and Enrique, Oliver, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai walked in.

"Oliver, and Enrique. Good, you made it," Robert greeted.

"We didn't want to interupt anything because we thought you were doing somthing important," Oliver explained.

"But we were wrong. You were only with Johnny, not like that's important," Enrique teased.

"Humph," Johnny pouted.

"Sorry you guys aren't properly introduced, this is Johnny McGreggor."

"_The_ Johnny McGreggor? From the Royal McGreggor clan in Scotland?" Kenny asked,

"Yup, that's him," I answered. I walked up to Johnny and pinched his cheek. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"You're... touching... me..." he groaned.

"Hey, where's the fat ass?" I asked.

As if right on cue, there was a screaming heard and Tyson came out of the same chimney that I came out of.

"How very uncouth," Robert stated.

"HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!" I yelled.

"Admitted what?"

"That Santa was uncouth!"

"I see no Santa, all I see is a quite large boy with a red shirt."

"Still, he's fat, and he's wearing red. It's Santa, and YOU said he was uncouth!"

Everyone looked at Johnny all confuzzled-like.

"Don't ask...It's a loooooong story."

After minutes of arguing, the Penguin came in.

"Dinner is served sir."

"Excellent!" Robert explained. "We must to go the kitchen and have yum-yums!"

"YAYYYYY FOOOOOOOOD!"Tyson yelled.

He went to run out the door but I tripped him.

"Ladies first, pigs later."

"That was quite uncouth," Robert announced.

I looked Robert dead in the eye with my most serious face and said in my most serious voice,

"Go find someone to give it to you in the pooper."

I got up to go to the kitchen, but the straps of my pants got caught on the chair and I fell. I landed on the floor onto something pretty soft. I immediatly thought it was Tyson but hey, we can't always be right. It turns out that I landed on Kai in a rather um... awkward position. I was laying down right on top of Kai facing him and he was on the floor facing me. No one said anything for what seemed like hours... Even though it was about 15 seconds. The two of us just sat there and stared at eachother, too shocked to say anything.Everyone left for dinner and Kai finally pushed me off of him quite violently.

"Ow bitch, you didn't have to push me!" I yelled.

"Well it didn't look like you were going to get up any time soon!" He yelled back.

The insults flew back and forth for what seemed like forever.

"AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR PAINT ON MY FACE TO COVER UP FOR THE FACT THAT I'M UGLY!" I yelled.

"WELL AT LEAST I'VE DATED SOMEONE!"He defended. Oh snap... now he crossed the line. Yeah, I've never sated anyone, and I hate it when it gets brought up. I almost dated someone once... but we're not going to talk about that...

"Take... that... BACK FUCKER!"

"MAKE ME BITCH!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at Kai and proceeded to punch the crap out of him. He actually hit me back too, which suprised me. Ray must've noticed that I was gone and he came back to see us fighting. He pulled me off of Kai.

"GODDAMMIT RAY LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM!" I yelled.

"Nicole, calm down, now," he ordered.

Kai was wiping the blood from his lip. He had a busted lip a few decent bruises. I had a minor black eye and a huge gash on my cheek.

"Both of you, in hte kitchen, now," Ray ordered.

We walked in the kitchen without saying another word.

Me:Chapter 4 has come to a close, Elisa, what is the "Robert uncouth count" for this chapter?

Elisa: The "Robert uncouth count" for this chapter was... 6!

Me: That's it? It seemed like so much more...

Kai: You made me seem like an asshole in this chapter. I'm not that bad in real life.

Me: I know that Kai. It's all part of the plot. heh heh heh...

Elisa: If you're not that mean in real life, then you wouldn't hit a girl?

Kai: No, I wouldn't

Elisa: Awww... Kai's afraid to hit girls!

Kai:eye twitches:

Elisa:proceedes in teasing Kai:

Kai:hits Elisa with a stick and knocks her out:

Me: Anyway... read and review my beautious people!

Max: The word of the day is "pie"... :goofy grin:


	5. Dinner, Randomness, and the Battle

Chapter Five: Dinner, Randomness,andthe battle

Me: "Tis the chapter of the number five!

Elisa: And we will once again be doing the "Robert Uncouth counter"

Kai: You better not make me seem like an asshole in this chapter too...

Me: Oh puhshnah Kai! Not in this chapter... I think

Elisa: She's saving your true evil-ness for the chapter after this one!

Kai: Fine... no disclaimer for you!

Me:Fine... BE THAT WAY! Robert, will you read the disclaimer for me?

Robert: No! I refuse to read a disclaimer for an uncouth simpleton such as yourself!

Me:pouts:

Hot mystery voice: I'll read the disclaimer for you!

Me and Elisa: YAY!

HMV: beyondxredemption doesn't own Beyblade, even though she wants to... She also doesn't own Nelly, or the song "Hot in Hurr"

Me: Excellent... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Recap: "Both of you, in the kitchen, now," Ray ordered.

We walked in the kitchen without saying another word.

Chapter Start

"Wow Nicole, what happened to you?" Tyson asked.

"If you want to keep your hands... I suggest you don't ask that again..." I warned.

After everyone finished dinner, Tyson decided to confront Robert about his re-match.

"So, we finally meet again Robert."

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You don't remember me?"

"Obviously not..."

"Take a reeeeally good look, then tell me you don't remember me."

"It is very uncouth to make people believe that they know you, when they really don't."

'What is it with him and that word?'

"Wait, I remember you now!" He exclaimed. "Did we battle and you lost absolutely pathetically?"

"Yeah, basically," I agreed.

"I demand a re-match!" Tyson exclaimed.

"No," Robert declined.

"'No'? What do you mean no?"

"When I battle someone and they lose, they become dead to me. And it is very uncouth to battle dead people."

"Tyson's dead?" Max asked.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. "TYSON'S A ZOMBIE!" I clinged to Ray's arm. "Save me Ray!"

"Are you scared to battle me?" Tyson asked.

"Robert snapped his head around. "Let's do dis shit."

Ray and I looked at each other and tried no to laugh. We walked though a hallway filled with suits of armor and stuff like that. Robert pulled out a beyblade from his pocket.

"STARE IN AWE AT THE MIGHTY GRYFFOLIAN! GAZE AT IT'S SHEER MIGHTY-NESS! YOU CAN'T CAN YOU? BECAUSE IT'S TOO MIGHTY FOR YOUR UNWORTHY EYES!"

"It's purple..." Tyson added.

"Gryffolian has been passed down through many generations. It started with my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,-"

(30 minutes and 30 greats later...)

"And that is how I came to posses the might Gryffolian."

"HA!" Johnny laughed. "What a stupid story, If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story, I'd be richer than I already am!"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story... I'd have one nickel..." Max smiled.

"Way to point out the obvious Max..." Kenny muttered.

"I think we should raise the stakes a little for this match," Johnny suggested.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked,

"Like you beat me to get to Robert."

"Fine! I challenge you!" Ray challenged.

"Nonsense! You are too mediocre for me! I shall choose a worthy opponent." He pointed to Kai.

"I challenge you!"

"To what?" Tyson asked,

"YU-GI-OH!" Max exclaimed. :Yu-Gi-Oh music plays and Seto Kaiba appears:

"MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" He laughed maniacly. "I shall rule the world!"

"No..." I shook my head.

"No?"

"You're not doing it right... it's :laughs more maniacally than Kaiba:"

:Kaiba disappears out of fright:

"Anyway... I challenge you to a beybattle!"

"Wow, way to point out the obvious," Max began. "We kinda figured that Johnny would challenge him to a beybattle."

"Yeah, but last time he wasn't specific enough, you saw what happened," I pointed out/

"Maybe if he isn't pacific again, PIKACHU WILL COME!"

"It's 'specific' Max..." Kenny corrected.

"No thanks Johnny," Kai replied coldly.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Because I have to time to battle with losers like you."

"How DARE you call me a loser!"

"Seems someone forgot their meds today..."

"YOU'RE MINE!"

"Why did that sound so wrong?" Max asked:everyone ignores Max:

"What are you, scared?" Johnny asked.

Kai stopped and turned around.

"Show me what choo got foo!"

"Yeah bitch! My mad bladin' skillz be off the heazy!"

"Johnny..." I called.

"Yeah?"

"No,... just... no..." I shook my head.

We all walked to Robert's training room. The celing was reeally tall.

"Wowwww... it's big," I exclaimed. I looked up to try to see the top of the celing but I fell over. Thankfully Ray caught me.

"Nicole, that was something I expected Max to do..."

Johnny held out his beyblade for us to marvel over like Robert did with his. He told a story similar to Robert's, except it was shorter and more violent.

"And I thought Robert was bad..." Tyson muttered.

"I'll referee," Enrique offered.

"And I'll announce," Oliver added.

"Ready? 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

Johnny and Kai launched their beyblades into the dish. I honestly didn't know who to cheer for. Kai was my team captain, but I liked Johnny better than Kai. Now that I think of it, I liked everyone better than Kai...

"And they waste no time sending out their bit beasts,"Oliver announced. "Oh what pretty colors they are! They even match their blades! They're still not as pretty as my Unicolyon though."

"Oliver!" Robert yelled. "Stop talking about the colors of their bit beasts and start announcing the match!"

"Hmph,. some people just don't appreciate an artist's opinion."

"Things are gonna get pretty hot in here Chief," Dizzi announced.

"IT'S GETTIN HOT IN HERE!" Enrique sang. "So take off all your clothes!"

"I am getting so hot ! I wanna take my clothes off!" Oliver added.

"Please don't..." Tyson begged.

Dizzi was right though. It did get hotter once Johnny and Kai sent out their bit beasts, since they were both fire types. (Max: That sounds like something from Pok'emon! Me:sweat drop:) The temperature rose from 60-what seemed like 120 degrees. I was never very good with heat. I got lightheaded and it became harder for me to breathe. I grabbed onto Ray's shoulder so I wouldn't fall over.

"Nicole. are you ok?" He asked.

Before I could answer, everything went black...

Me:sigh: another chapter over once more... Elisa, what is the "Robert unocuth counter" for this chapter?

Elisa: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is...2?

Me: 2? What do you mean 2? It seems like it was 75894758749Y574937790U7878768.

Kai: Since when are Y and U numbers?

Me: Since I say they are! You wouldn't understand! It's an inside joke.

Kai: I actually liked this chapter. You didn't over exaggerate my personality.

Me: Yeah, if you liked this one, you'll hate the next one... I make you seem horrible!

Kai: Great...

How horrible will Kai be? What happens when I wake up? Since when are Y and U numbers? And who is the Hot Mystery Voice? Read and Review to find out! HAHAHAHA!


	6. Confessions, Part One

Chapter Six-Confessions, part one

Me: Chapter 6 is hereeeeee! This is the chapter where I must admit, Kai is VERY out of character. So all of you Kai fans out there, don't kill me. I love him too and I have no clue why I made him this horrible ( That part of the chapter was so hard for me to write because I love Kai so much and I can't imagine him being _that_ mean to someone.)

Kai: You should apologize to me for making me so horrible. I have to deal with it too!

Me: I'm sorry Kai...And now we must figure out who the Hot Mystery Voice is !

Elisa: REVEAL YOURSELF!

HMV: Fine, I am... :drum roll and suspenseful music:

Tyson: Tala?

Me:TALA :glomps onto Tala:

Tala; Yup, it's me.

Elisa: Wow... you're not in this story for another like, 4 or 5 chapters...

Tala:shrugs: oh well...

Me: Be nice, read my disclaimer!

Tala, fine, beyondxredemption owns nothing! especially not beyblade.

Me: But I _do_ own Tala!

Tala: Nope, sorry, you don't. NO ONE OWNS MEEEEE!

Me:pouts, fine. I don't own Tala either... Now let's just get on with the chapter.

Elisa: By the way, I don't think Robert's even in this chapter, so no "Robert Uncouth Counter"

Recap:_"Nicole. are you ok?" He asked._

_Before I could answer, everything went black..._

Chapter Start

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was laying on a king size bed. At the other side of the room there was a 72'' TV, and a bathroom was connected to the bedroom. I looked around and saw everyone else all sitting around the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"You're in my room. You fainted from the heat. Since your team is going to stay here over night, you're just gonna stay in my room," Johnny explained.

"Figured," I groaned at the 'you fainted from the heat' part. "Wait, if this is your room, where are you gonna stay?"

"I'll just stay in another room, or on the couch or something."

"Johnny, this is your room and your bed. I'm not about to kick you out of it. The bed takes up like, half of the room. Just stay on your side and we'll be fine." I emphasized the next part so Enrique would hear.

"**_JUST DON'T BE LIKE ENRIQUE AND GRAB ME AND HANG ALL OVER ME WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH ME!" _**

"Hey!" Enrique laughed. "Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Deal, I promise I won't be a stupid Italian playboy," Johnny agreed. Enrique looked jokingly offended by the statement.

"I need to talk to my team for a minute," Kai announced. "_Alone." _

As the Europeans left the room, I distinctly heard Enrique say to Johnny,

"You lucky son of a bitch!"

Kai shut the door behind them and stood against the wall in his normal position. (Arms folded, against the wall, you get the idea)

"So, who won the match?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

"I take it that it wasn't Kai..." I assumed.

"The only reason why the rest of the team is in here is because I don't want everyone questioning me as to why we were alone together," Kai announced, still leaning against the wall.

"Sounds fair," I grunted as I sat up against the wood on the back of the bed.

Kai moved away from the wall and came over to the bed, He glared at me in a way that if looks could kill, I would've been tortured to death on the spot.

"You're a fucking whore, you know that?"

"EXCUSE ME?" I snapped.

"You heard me. There's tons of other rooms in the house, why did you have to offer to share a room with Johnny, let alone a bed?"

"It's his room Kai, I wasn't about to kick him out of it!"

"Yeah right Nicole. You're probably planning on sleeping with him or something."

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"Yeah it is. I think you're a slut."

It was at that precise moment that the color drained from my face and every cold sweat nightmare and bloody memory I've ever had came flooding back to me. This had happened before, but the first time it happened, Kai wasn't the one who said it. The first time, it was the kid that I had the biggest crush on. I think it might've even been my first real crush. All he knew about me was my name, and that I liked him. He used how I dressed for one day to judge who I was. Needless to say, I didn't take it very well when I found out about what he said. I came so close to just ending everything right there. But I didn't, and I still can't be called anything like what Kai was calling me because it brought back so many bad memories.I can't even say the kid's name who started it.

I got up from the bed and went to go punch Kai in the face, but he caught my hand. He used his free hand to back hand slap me in the face. The rest of my team looked on, knowing they could do nothing. Kai opened the door and walked out. The others followed his lead and Johnny walked in. He saw me on the floor, sobbing hysterically with a huge bruise on my face, closed the door, and sat down in front of me.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about it," I assured.

"I don't want to see you like this. I really like you."

I didn't believe him at first because no one had ever said that to me. I was the only one out of all of my girl friends that never had a boyfriend. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was actually serious. I didn't know what to say at all.

We talked for a little while after I calmed down. At around 9:00 when we were watching TV, Elisa called again.

"Hey kid," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I answered. "Just chillen with Johnny. I proceeded to tell her about the arrangements that we made for that night (the whole me and Johnny sharing a room thing)

"Nice, I'm proud of you kid. You might actually get your first boyfriend.

"Yeah... really nice..."

"Nicole, there's something I need to ask you about, but if Johnny likes you then he shouldn't hear it. Can you make him leave the room?"

"It's his room, I don't wanna kick him out."

"Well, you could always give him a boner, that way he'd have to leave to go to the bathroom. It should give us enough time."

"What!" I whispered loud enough for her to her. "And how exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"Use your imagination Nicole. But please, don't take it _too far_."

"Fine, give me a half hour or less. If I don't call you back in 45 minutes, call me, ok?"

"Gotcha, talk to you soon." We hung up.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ I said to myself,

"Who was that?" Johnny asked.

"My best friend," I answered.

I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"You're comfy."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Johnny picked me up and turned me around so I was facing him. We just stared at each other for a little while... until he leaned in to kiss me. I realized it was now or never and I went along with it. (A.N. Since I am sickeningly inexperienced, this will have very little detail lol) While we were making out I realized that I was getting my first kiss all because my best friend wanted to tell me something. THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD. I AM GOING TO **_MURDER_** HER WHEN I SEE HER IN RUSSIA FOR THE TOURNAMENT. Thankfully, it didn't take very long for Elisa's little scheme to work.

"I'll be right back," Johnny announced and he ran to the bathroom.

Once he shut the door, I called Elisa back.

"Yello?" She answered.

"YOU FUCKING OWE ME ELISA!" I laughed/snapped.

"So it worked then?"

"Yeah it worked. I'm taking some points off of what you owe me though because he was good. So what do you need to talk about?"

She took a deep breath, as if she knew what she was going to say wasn't going to be good,

"How are things going between you and Kai?"

I told her everything. From the fight before we met Robert, to the first fist fight, to the encounter not even one hour before. Then I broke down.

"He really said that?" Elisa asked, referring to what happened a little while ago.

"Yeah," I answered. "Everything came back to me once he said it. I didn't know if I would be able to take it,"

"That stupid fuck. I always knew you'd hit him one day. But I had no clue he'd actually hit you back."

"I didn't know either. And I never knew he could be so horrible."

"Have you listened to you iPod yet?"

"Yeah, right after the argument while we were waiting for Robert. I went into the bathroom and put it on."

"What did it play?"

"_When love and death embrace_. But it's probably defective."

"No it isn't. I got it for you less than three months ago when you won the American Tournament. If it was defective it would've given you problems before. I think you should just listen to what it has to tell you."

"My iPod talks?" I asked in a Max-like fashion.

"That's not what I mean dipshit! That song, at that specific time. I think you're in love."

"WITH KAI?" I yelled, but not too loud.

"Yeah." She was acting like it wasn't a big deal. But it was,

"That's impossible! That's insane! That's inhuman!"

"Just admit it Nicole, you like him. That's why you always get so upset when the two of you fight."

I was silent. Was she right? I knew I liked him before, but do I still? I did, and I knew I did. But I just didn't want to admit to it.

"Well?" She asked.

"Damn you and your ability to be right all the time!" I cursed.

"So you admit to the fact that you're in love with Kai?" I could tell she was smirking as she asked that. As if she won.

"Ye-yes..."

"Good, now I have to go call him and yell at him for being such an asshole."

"Don't say anything!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't. But I will have to tell the rest of the guys."

"Why?"

"Heh, you'll see Nicole. Call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Elisa."

We hung up and I waited for Johnny to come out of the bathroom. Just as I was about to take out my iPod, he came back.

"Welcome back," I smiled. I was about to say ,"Did you have fun?" But I changed my mind.

"Thanks," he replied, sitting down next to me. "Um... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I really like you."

"Okay," I answered.

"Yessss," he smiled.

Johnny fell asleep not too long after, but I was kept awake. Everything that Elisa said was really making me think. I was going out with Johnny, and I really liked him. But I was in love with Kai. That sentence didn't sound like it made any sense. Could those words be used in a sentence together? I still couldn't believe it, After all of the fights, and insults, and everything he put me through... I was in love with him...

(With the Bladebreakers)

"We could all challenge them as a team!" Ray suggested. "That way we could all avenge Kai's loss."

"Great idea ray!" Tyson agreed.

After Max and Kenny agreed, Ray's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"RAAAAAAYYYYY!" It was Elisa.

"Hey Elisa, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much... except for the fact that I got a certain pink haired team mate of yours to admit that she likes a certain team captain..."

"Are you serious? She really admitted it?"

"Very... Now would you mid putting the blue-haired fucker on the phone? I need to have a few words with him."

"Sure."

(Kai's POV)

I was listening to their conversation pretending to be asleep so they wouldn't ask for my input. Oh how I hate their little team discussions. Then Ray's cell phone rang. All I could hear from Elisa's end was, "certain pink haired team mate, team captain, and blue-haired fucker." She must want to talk to me. She does call me that once in a while when she gets pissed at me.

"Kai," ray called. "Phone for you."

I took the phone.

"What?"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Elisa yelled.

"Hello to you too Elisa..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER!"

I had to admit, Elisa was pretty protective of Nicole. Not to the point where she fights her battles for her. But to the point where if something happens to her or if someone hurts her, Elisa will personally make that person pay. That's what she did last time someone seriously hurt Nicole. I think he was in a coma for 2 whole weeks. But then again, he made Nicole start cutting, so I guess Elisa felt like he deserved it.

"Who?" I asked,

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" She snapped. "Explain to me why when I asked Nicole how things were going between the two of you, she fucking broke down?"

"we had a few arguments. That's all."

"A few arguments? Half her face is a giant bruise and the other half is going to have a scar from her temple to the bottom of her jaw! Don't you **_DARE _**say it was a few 'arguments.'"

"She deserved it."

"Just remember this, Nicole doesn't hate you as much as you think and you don't hate her as much as you think. AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HURT HER AGAIN OR THAT SHE STARTED AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL PERSONALLY FUCKING KILL YOU! Now put Ray back on, I'm fucking sick of talking to you."

I put Ray back on the phone and thought about what Elisa said.

_"Just remember this, Nicole doesn't hate you as much as you think and you don't hate her as much as you think. "_ What the hell did that mean?

(Ray's POV)

"Ray," Elisa began. "I don't care what you have to do, make Kai admit that he likes her."

"He likes her?" I asked.

"I know it, you know it, the rest of your team knows it. Kai just won't admit it. And Nicole, is just clueless. Get him to admit it and I'll work on getting them together. Deal?"

"Deal."

We hung up and I thought to myself,

_"This is gonna take a while..."_

Kai: Wow... I was horrible...

Elisa; Yeah you were...

Tala: Where's BXR?

Elisa: In the corner... she doesn't like telling _that_ story... because half of it is true...

Tala: ooooooo

Elisa: SO I SHALL TAKER HER PLACE! MUAHAHAHAAA! Now... read and review children... heh heh heh...

Max: The moon is made of cheese... D


	7. Confessions Part 2 and the Challenge

Chapter Seven- Confessions Part 2 and the Challenge

Me: GASP! It's chapter seven!

Elisa: And the "Robert Uncouth Counter" Is back!

Robert; I find it very uncouth that the two of you are doing this uncouth counter!

Tala; He just said it twice! Does that count?

Me: I dunno, depends. If he doesn't say it that much in the fic, we can add it in I guess.

Robert: SUCH UNCOUTHNESS! Both of you!

Tala: Shut up Robert... :Tala and Robert being arguing:

Me:sad face and chibi voice: Robert's a poopy!

Elisa:sweatdrops: Kai, read the disclaimer for us please...

Kai: Fine, BXR doesn't own beyblade. She actually doesn't own much of anything now that I think about it...

Me: How would you know Kai? ARE YOU STALKING MEEEE?

Kai: No, I just know these things

Me: Ok... ON WITH DA CHAPTER!

Recap:_(Ray's POV) __We hung up and I thought to myself,_

_"This is gonna take a while..."_

Chapter Start

(Normal POV)

I woke up the next morning and Johnny was still asleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. When I came out, he was awake.

"Where'd that bruise on your face come from?" He asked.

"Oh... it's a long story..." I answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm going down to breakfast."

"Ok, I'll be down later." I needed to call Elisa. Once Johnny left, I did just that.

"Yosss," she greeted.

"Hey kid, what's up?" I asked.

"Eh, bored. You?"

"oh nothing really... except for the fact that I got a boyfriend..."

"What? Who?"

"Johnny..."

"Niceeee." I could tell she was grinning and quite proud of me. We continued talking as I watched my the Blade breaker team practice from my room.

(With the blade breakers. 3rd person POV)

Ray knew this was probably the only chance he was going to have. It was all of the guys on the team, no Nicole. He purposely didn't tell her about practice. He mentioned the plan of his and Elisa's to Max, Tyson, and kenny the night before when he was sure that Kai was asleep. Now, it was time for phase one.

"Hey Kai," Ray called. "Why are you so horrible to Nicole all the time?"

Kai froze. "What did you just say?"

"Why are you so mean to Nicole. She's not that bad you know."

"You know what Ray?" Tyson asked. "I think he loooooves her."

"Yeah! That's the only reason," Max added.

"You're all insane. I don't love her. I don't even _like_ her. Now get back to training and stop asking stupid questions," Kai growled.

"Are you suuuuuuuure?" Tyson asked.

Kai glared daggers. "Positive..."

"Then why are you always so nasty to her?" Ray asked.

Kai growled. _'They aren't going to give this up, are they?'_ "Because I-" He stopped. Why was he always so mean to her? Why did he always call her names, harass her, and go out of his way to make her miserable?

_'Maybe you really do love her...'_ The voice in the back of his head was getting into this now.

'Would you just stay out of this!' He argued.

_'Be honest. What do you really think of her?'_

'Well, she is pretty. She has nice eyes. And a nice smile... when she decides to smile...'

_'Too bad she never smiles when you're in the room...'_

'Hey, didn't I say to stay out of this?'

_'Just trying to help. You need to admit to it. And you need to admit that you're jealous.'_

'Jealous? Of who?'

_'Johnny.'_

'Why would I be jealous of him?'

_'Because of the fact that she seems to like him better. That's why you got so mad at her last night. You didn't mean a single word you said. You were just jealous that she liked Johnny enough to offer to share a room with him, and a bed. The only time she would ever offer to share a bed with you is if she was planning on killing you in your sleep without anyone knowing.'_

'Wow, you're a real confidence booster...'

"Kai?" Ray asked. "Be honest, Do you like her? we won't tell her."

"I guess so..." He grumbled, not wanted to admit to it.

Ray smiled. This was easier than he thought. He took out his cell phone and called Elisa.

"Hello _Raymond_," she greeted. She enjoyed calling him by his full first name to annoy him.

"Mission accomplished Elisa," he answered.

"He admitted it?"

"Yup, didn't take too long."

"WHAT!" Kai yelled, he didn't seem too happy about the whole situation. "Was this planned?"

"Yeah... kinda..." Ray revealed.

"Give me that phone... now..." Ray gave Kai his cell phone. "Elisa, explain... NOW"

"Jeeze, calm down kid," she began. "What is there to explain?"

"Try explaining why half of my team is trying to get me to admit that I like your best friend?"

"What do you mean 'trying to get you to admit that you like her'? You _did_ admit to it if I'm correct."

"That's not the point! Why are they forcing me to admit it?"

"Because I set it up. You needed to admit to it and get it through your head that you liked her, Now you can stop being so god damn nasty to her."

"Does she know about this?"

"No, and if it's up to me, she won't for a very long time."

"Let me guess, you're going to try to set us up?" Kai was starting finding the situation a tiny bit amusing now.

"Well, I was planning on it. But that plan went down the fucking drain not too long ago."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU WAITED TOO FUCKING LONG! Johnny asked her out last night and she said yes. You're too late Kai. She has a boyfriend. AND IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE TO HER, THAT BOYFRIEND COULD BE YOU! But I guess you'll just have to settle with being second best to Johnny again." There was an evil smirk in her voice as she said the last part.

"Here's Ray..." Kai gave Ray back his phone. Elisa was right. He was too late, she belonged to Johnny now. Of all the fucking people in the world, it had to be Johnny.

"Tyson, go get Nicole for training..."

(Normal POV)

Tyson came into my room while I was just sitting down, spacing.

"What do you want Tyson?"

"Kai wanted me to get you for training," he answered. "We're planning on challenging the Europeans as a team."

"Alright..." I was slightly nervous about seeing Kai after last night. I grabbed my blade and followed Tyson outside. Ray and Max were battling. Chief was collecting data, and Kai was sitting against a tree holding his head like he had a head ache. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"Kai, are you alright?"

He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, I don't wanna force anything out of you."

As I got up he spoke,

"Did anyone ever tell you that you had pretty eyes?"

I could've sworn I saw the rest of my team smile. Ok, something was going on that no one was telling me.

"Are you drunk or something?" I asked him. Kai never said anything like that to me so I had to assume something along the lines of him being drunk, or out of his mind.

"What the fuck? I can't give you a complement?"

"Is that what you call it? I call it you being sarcastic with me because you know I hate it!"

"Ok, here's the match-ups for practice," Kenny announced, trying to avoid another argument between me and Kai. "Max, Ray, and Tyson will all battle together. Nicole and Kai will go against each other."

Max, Tyson, and Ray all looked from me to Kai, like they knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" Kenny yelled.

The two of us launched our blades. This wasn't just training anymore. This was personal.

"Draven! Dark Light!" I yelled.

The whole area was covered in darkness. Once it was clear, Kai's Dranzer was no longer spinning and my blade still was. No one ever knew exactly what Draven's attack was, because no one ever saw it. The rest of my team was shocked that I won so quickly. Kai was shocked that I won at all.

"I find it kind of sad that your match with Johnny lasted longer," I began as I picked up my blade. "And I was going easy on you too..."

"Chief, how did she do that?" Ray whispered.

"Nicole can do something that none of can do," he began. "Take a battle really personally and channel her anger into her blade and use that as extra power. It's amazing how well she can do it."

Meanwhile, the Europeans were watching our practice from a camera in a laptop inside.

"That was amazing!" Oliver gasped. "I've never seen someone win so quickly. And with such force."

"She does have skill." Robert agreed. "More skill than the rest of her team."

"So what are we going to do about this challenge they're talking about?" Enrique asked.

"Accept it of course."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Johnny exclaimed. "We don't know how to fight as a team! And personally, I think team work is useless!"

"Johnny, no one asked for your opinion..." Enrique announced. "As for the team thing, we'll just have to learn I guess. We've never turned down a challenge, so why start now?"

The Europeans met us in Robert's "back yard" as we were going inside.

"We challenge all of you," Tyson began, pointing to the Europeans. "To a team beybattle!" He struck a pose that reminded me of something I saw in Dragonball Z once...

_'He's such an embarrassment...'_

"Very well," Robert agreed. "But under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"If we win, we're taking your place in Russia at the world tournament."

"Hm... fair enough."

All of the Europeans walked inside except Johnny.

"So I guess we're going to be fighting against each other."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess so."

He must've sensed that something was wrong with me because he pulled me into a big hug. Since he was about my height, my head could rest on his shoulder.

"Finally, I can hug someone that isn't 5 feet taller than me."

"Hn." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll talk to you later." And with that he walked inside.

"I'm hungry..." Tyson moaned.

"Ugh, you're _always_ hungry..." I growled.

"Nicole, I need to talk to you. In private," Ray announced.

"Ok sure." I shrugged and followed him into the woods where we had training. This was part 2 of Ray and Elisa's plan. Ray was allowed to say something to me and or Kai. It was ok since we wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Sooo what's up Ray?"

"Kai likes you."

I fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD RAY! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER! GOOD JOKE!" I said between laughs. I looked up and saw that he wasn't laughing.

"You're not joking... are you?"

"Nope... Elisa and I got it out of him last night and today. You should've seen him when you were hugging Johnny before. He looked so jealous. If it was anyone else, he probably wouldn't be as mad about it. But it's Johnny, and it's killing him that he lost to Johnny twice."

I had no idea what to say. Kai had me fooled for two years. He made me believe that he hated me. I couldn't believe Ray, it was impossible.

"Don't let this ruin your relationship with Johnny," Ray begged.

"Don't worry, it won't..."

Our match with the Europeans was on Saturday and it was currently Thursday, so we didn't have a lot of time to practice. I made Ray think that I believed him, but I really didn't. How could Kai like me? He hated me, there was no way around it.

Me: Da chapter is ova! Elisa, what is the "Robert Uncouth Counter"?

Elisa: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is... none?

Me: NONE?

Tala: What about the three times at the beginning?

Me: yes. yes that would count! The R.U.C. for this chapter is 3!

Robert: How uncouth...

Tala: 4!

Me: Yes! The tournament will be in the next chapter along with other stuff!

Elisa: So read and review!

Tala: Yes! Or else!

Me: They're so nice :sniff sniff:

Max: There's a wocket in my pocket...


	8. The tournament and a little surprise

Chapter 8- The tournament and a little surprise

Me: This is the chapter of DOOOM!

Kai: Why? Before you answer, do I even want to know?

Me: It's the tournament silly Kai :)

Elisa: THE R.U.C. IS BAAAACK!

Me: Yes, the "Robert Uncouth Counter" is back.

Robert: Why is it that you have such an uncouth thing in this fanfiction?

Me: Silly Robert... BECAUSE I SAID SO:eyes glow all demonic:

Elisa: Anyway... on with the chapter! Oh just remember. BXR DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

Recap: _How could Kai like me? He hated me, there was no way around it._

Chapter Start

Robert didn't want us in the same vehicle as him. So he sent for a BBA bus to come and bring us to his new Olympia Beystadium, which was being opened especially for this match. He must really like us.

We were all on the bus on our way to the stadium. I was listening to my iPod out of lack of anything better to do, Max, Ray, and Kenny were talking about strategies, and Tyson was, as usual, complaining that he as hungry. I felt my paranoia senses kick in and I looked next to me. Kai was sitting right next to me.

"Jeeze kid, when did you get there?"

"Just now," he answered.

"Well, what do you want?"

"You and Johnny have to break up." He said it like it was a simple little thing and it didn't matter.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because it's too long distance and you know it. He lives in Scotland, we live in Japan. It won't work."

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I was lucky that I managed a normal relationship for the past few days. A long distance one would kill me. Kai left my seat and sat in his own, staring out the window. This was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. We got off the bus and went in the stadium. It was freakin huuuuge. The ceiling was over 100 ft. tall and it was built like and ancient Greek building. We went to our team bench and decided what the line-up would be. It ended up being Ray first, me second, and Tyson last.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Olympia Beystadium!" Jazzman yelled. "Today's match will be between the Bladebreakers, and the Majestics!"

At that point, I fell on the floor laughing.

"Nicole, what's so funny?" Ray asked.

"The-THE MAJESTICS?" I asked in between laughed. "Where the fuck did that name come from?"

"THE MAJESTICS?" Johnny yelled. "It's bad enough that I have to battle on a team in general, but now I have battle on a team with that name? Who's idea was this?"

"Mine!" Robert exclaimed. "It is a very noble and couth name! I refuse to have an uncouth team name such as 'the bladebreakers'. If I must be the captain of a team with an uncouth barbarian such as yourself Johnathan, then I must at least have a couth team name!"

"Who said you were captain?"

"I like the name," Oliver interjected. "It's pretty... LIKE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!"

The rest of the team looked at Oliver quite oddly.

"The first match will be ray vs. Oliver!" Jazzman announced.

Ray and Oliver stepped up to the dish.

"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!"

They both launched their blades.

"Drigger! Tiger Claw!" Ray yelled.

"Unicolyon! PRETTY PONY ATTACK!" Oliver ordered. (A.N. I didn't remember the name of the attack, so I made one up:) Don't kill me...)

"No! I can't get beaten by a pretty pink unicorn!"

Both blade hit at the same time and flew out of the dish at the same time.

"HA! I didn't get beaten by a pretty pink unicorn!" Ray exclaimed as he got back to the bench after they declared it a tie.

"Yeah, but you tied. That's almost as bad," I pointed out.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you Nicole?" Tyson asked.

"Heh heh... yup."

"The next match will be Nicole vs. Johnny!" Jazzman announced.

The two of us stepped up to the dish.

"How much you wanna bet that this was planned?" I asked.

"Yeah, prolly," he agreed. "I'm not going to go easy on you, you know?"

"Yeah I know. I'm not going easy either."

"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled and we launched our blades.

"Go Salamulyon!" Johnny yelled.

"Go Draven!" I yelled.

The battle lasted a good 10 minutes before I decided that I needed to finish it.

"Draven! Dark Light attack!"

There was darkness... and Johnny's blade shot out of the dish and landed at his feet.

"And the winner is Nicole of the bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled.

"Good job Nicole, you won!" Tyson congratulated, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're...touching... me..." I growled.

"Johnathan! How could you be so uncouth in your battle?" Robert yelled.

"Heh heh... Johnny lost to his girlfriend..." Enrique teased.

"Shut up..." Johnny glared.

"The final match is Tyson vs. Robert!" Jazzman yelled. The two boys stepped up to the dish and said nothing. They only glared.

"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!"

Because I'm feeling a tad-wee lazy today... I'm gonna make a long story short. Tyson won.

"YES! We won!" Kenny exclaimed.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Max added.

"Max... no we're not. We're going to Russia..." I corrected.

"No... we won. So we're going to Disney World..."

"NO! We're going to the World tournament in Russia. After that maybe I'll take you to Disney World..."

"Ok!" He smiled that oh-so-sickeningly-happy smile.

I thought about what Kai said this morning about me and Johnny. It was now or never. Johnny and I both walked up to each other and said at the same time,

"We need to talk."

"You first," I insisted,

"Ok," he shrugged. "This is really hard for me to say but, we need to break up."

"Why?"

"It's too long distance. If we keep this up and go home, I don't want to screw up and hurt you."

"I understand..."

"What did you want to say?"

"The exact same thing as you..."

Both teams met up outside so we could say good-bye.

"Well Bladebreakers, I congratulate you in your victory," Robert began. "Although I still find you to be terribly uncouth, I wish you good luck in Russia."

"Gee, thanks Robert," Tyson muttered sarcastically.

I ran up to Johnny, threw my arms around him, and started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm gonna miss you way too much," I answered. "You were probably the first guy that ever really cared, and I don't even know when the next time I'm going to see you is."

"Don't worry, we're coming to Russia to see the tournament."

"Promise?" I was calming down by now.

"I promise. Can I have your cell number so I can call you?"

"Yeah sure." I wrote down my number and gave it to him.

"Thanks. So, do I get a good-bye kiss or anything?"

"Meh, I guess so." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"eh... I guess so."

"I walked up to Enrique and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye Enrique. I shall miss your play-boy ness. It was always quite entertaining." I walked up to Oliver and did the same. "Good-bye Oliver. I shall miss your cooking an girly-ness. It was almost like having another girl there."

I walked up to Robert. "Robert, let us wish each other good-bye like two couth, noblepeople."

"The correct word is 'noblemen'," he corrected.

"Yeah I know. But I am not a man and I think Enrique can vouch for that. SINCE HE WAS ALWAYS LOOKING."

Enrique smiled stupidly.

"Robert, I shall most certainly miss the fights you had with my best friend. They were quite funny and I nearly wet myself from laughter."

"I mist certainly shall not!" He exclaimed. "How cold one miss such uncouth conversations?"

I held out my hand for him to shake. He shook it and I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. You'' get to meet her when you get to Russia..." I let go of his hand and he stood up, looking horrified. I smiled evilly before I gave a final wave and skipped off to the bus. The bus that was taking us to Russia was like a tour bus. It had 6 separate beds, a couch, an mini-fridge, and a TV. I put my stuff down on the bed that I claimed as mine, laid down, and fell asleep.

(Two Days Later)

I was miserable. I hadn't eaten much in the past two days, and worse of all, I needed to talk to Kai. That little fact kind of annoyed me a little, but I did need to ask him something.

"Why are you so mopey?" He asked, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded.

"Why did you make me break up with Johnny?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to get hurt if he cheated on you or something."

"Didn't want me to get hurt?" I snapped. "Why do you care if I get hurt?"

Kai's eyes snapped open. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. He looked at me dead in the eye and said with the most serious face in the most serious voice I had ever heard someone use,

"Because I fucking love you..."

Me: GASP! Oh-nos!

Kai: What's with the 'oh-nos'?

Me: I dunno... ELISA! What is the R.U.C.?

Elisa: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is...6!

Me: That's more like Robert!

Robert: I find al of this to be so uncouth! You are both barbaric! This uncouth counter that you have is so... uncouth!

Me: That's 8...

Robert: Grrrrrrr

Me: Read and review my preciouses!

Max:How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?


	9. Lesson 1 and Mr Brightside

Chapter 9- Lesson #1 and Mr. Brightside

Me: Yay, another chapter is here

Elisa: I'm finally actually in this chapter!

Me: No you're not. Not until next chapter.

Elisa: Fine... be that way... :pouts:

Me: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" will once again be back!

Robert: How...

Tala: DON'T SAY IT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, DON'T SAY IT!

Robert:mutters: Barbarian...

Tala: Grrrrrr... :attacks Robert:

Me: Anyway... I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Or the song Mr. Brightside, by the Killers I never will... but i wish I did...

Elisa: On with the chapter!

Recap: _He looked at me dead in the eye and said with the most serious face in the most serious voice I had ever heard someone use,_

_"Because I fucking love you..."_

Chapter Start

I was in complete shock. I could only get out one word.

"What?"

"You heard me so don't make it seem like you didn't," he replied.

"I know, I heard you. I just don't know what to say."

"Why not?"

"Because for the past two years you've made my life miserable. You've pissed me off to no limit. You've even made me think I was completely worthless. Now you come back and say all of that was a lie. What the fuck do you expect me to say?" I was practically in tears by that point.

"Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. And to answer your question, I actually expected you to slap me in the face."

"That's seriously what you think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're wrong. Dead wrong."

"Be my girlfriend," he smirked.

"Was that an order? Or a request?"

"It was a question."

I was quiet for a minute to make him think I was thinking about it. I've had my answer for two years. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course I will. Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Too long."

It turns out that Max, Tyson, Ray, and Kenny saw the whole thing.

"FINALLY!" Ray exclaimed. ALL OF MINE AND ELISA'S HARD WORK HAS PAID OFF!"

"Kissie kissie kissie," Tyson teased.

Without looking or aiming, I threw a sharp pencil at Tyson. It hit him square in the head.

"OUCH!" He yelled.

"OH YEAH! WHO'S GOT MAD NINJA SKILLS?" I laughed.

"You do aperently..." Ray announced. "But Elisa's are better."

"True.. true... Speaking of which, don't tell Elisa about this. I want to surprise her when we see her in Russia."

"Gotcha."

"Leave... NOW!" Kai ordered.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran away in fear. Ray just walked away calmly.

"That was kinda harsh Kai," I chuckled.

"Well, how else would you expect me to get them to leave so we could have alone time?" He questioned.

"'Alone time'? For what?"

He just smirked. "This." He grabbed the front of my shirt so he could pull me closer to him and kiss me. It was too amazing for words. But let me just say, Johnny's got NOTHING on him. When we stopped, I just smirked.

"We should have 'alone time' more often."

"Yeah, we should."

We took out the portable DVD player because we decided to watch a movie.

"How about Saw?" Kai suggested.

"Nah, I've seen it like 5 billion times," I began. "How about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

His eye twitched slightly. "Isn't that a Leonardo DiCaprio movie?"

"Exactly..." I smiled. I loveses Leo.

"No, he's a fag..."

"Fine... how about The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Sounds good to me."

I put the DVD in and sat with my head on Kai's shoulder. I tried to keep myself form singing all the songs because I knew all the words. But they're so damn catchy! I felt myself drifting off to sleep by the very end of the movie during the last song.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we can gaze into the stars.

And sit together

Now and forever

For it is plain

As anyone can see

We're simply meant to be..."

I woke up the next morning with my head on Kai's chest and his arm around my shoulders. I bus wasn't moving so I got a little confused. We couldn't be there already. I got up without waking Kai and went to see what was going on.

"Ray, why are we stopped?"

"The bus broke down," he answered.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! So you're saying we're stuck out here... in the middle of nowhere... in the freezing cold...?"

"I think so..."

I did the only thing that I knew how to do in a situation like that... I screamed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kai walked out of the other room.

"Nicole, why the hell are you screaming?"

"We're stuck out here... the bus broke down... and I'm cold!"

"That's it? I thought someone died or something."

"Way to look on the brightside Kai..." Ray spoke.

"Yup," I grinned. "That's my boyfriend. Mr. Brightside! Just like the song! JEALOUSY TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEE.TURNING THROUGH SICK LULLABIES! CHOKING ON YOUR-"

"Nicole, please don't sing..."

"Fine! Be that way... But everyone loves the Killers!"

"Tyson doesn't..."

I glared at Ray. "Well Tyson is a fat pig who thinks with his stomach..."

Just then... my cell phone rang:suspenseful music: As always it was Elisa.

"Hey kid."

"Heyyyyyyyyy WHAT'S UP?" She asked.

"Cold... we're in the middle of nowhere and our bus broke down."

"Shit, sucks to be you. So other than that, what's new?"

"Me and Johnny broke up," I whispered as I walked into the other room.

"Why?"

"Too long distance, we both decided that it was best."

"Sorry kid."

"Eh... it's ok."

"Oh by the way, everyone says hi."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?"

"Ari, Kyle, Kassie, Cassie, Richie, Ariel, Jess, Nicollette, Gianni, Mikhail, Angus, and your loser brother. He says he's coming to Russia now."

"Ewwwwwwwww..." I groaned. "Tell everyone I said yossss homiez. And that I miss them. And tell Kyle I haven't had a Shadows Moment since I left."

"Hey Nicole!" Tyson called. "The Majestics are here! They came to save us!"

"Yessss gotta go Elisa. My ex's team is here to save me. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport ok?"

"Gotcha," she replied. "Bye-bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I ran outside without bothering to put on a jacket. Once I saw Johnny I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you," he spoke, hugging me back.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"So, have you found a replacement for me yet?"

"Is that a joke or are you serious?"

"Serious."

"Um... Kai kinda asked me out yesterday... And I kinda said yes..."

I expected him to be upset, but he wasn't. He just grinned.

"I knew the 2 of you would end up dating from the moment I saw you fight."

"Everyone tried to set us up. My best friend wouldn't rest until we were dating."

While we were talking, Robert and Tyson were battling. Robert just beat Tyson for the second time.

"If you can't beat me, then how do you expect to beat the Demolition Boys?"

I all of a sudden remembered that I was freezing... and had no coat.

"Dammit, I'm freezing..."

Kai gave me his hoodie.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I grew up in Russia, I'm used to it," he assured.

Robert decided to train our whole team. Well, our whole team except Kai. They're kinda afraid of him."

"Your timing is off, your speed is poor, and your accuracy makes me want to vomit!" He yelled.My eye stated to twitch.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU CAPTAIN OF MY TEAM?" I yelled.

"Robert's right Nicole," Tyson pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S RIGHT! HE'S GOT NO RIGHT TO BOSS ME AROUND LIKE THAT!"

"Tch, such uncouth-ness," Robert scolded.

Again with the uncouth crap...

I fixed all of the "mistakes" that Robert said I had.

"There, is that better Almighty Robert?"

"I suppose so. But no matter how much your beyblading skills improve, I will always consider you uncouth and barbaric," he answered.

My eye twitched again.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is anyway?

Just then, a car pulled up and Mr. Dickenson got out.

"Well Robert, did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes sir, I feel they're ready now," Robert answered.

"Plan?" I asked. "What PLAN?"

"This whole meeting out here was my idea," Mr D, explained. "I wanted to make sure you were ready for the tournament, so I arranged to have a surprise meeting with the Majestics. According to Robert, everything went smoothly."

"So you planned for our bus to brake down in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Enrique agreed.

I laughed weakly. Then I put my head on Kai's shoulder and cried an insane you-people-are-trying-drive-me-insane-and-kill-me cry. Mr. D got us another bus and we drive to the airport to pick up Elisa.

Me: Chapta ova! And the "Robert Uncouth Counter" is...

Elisa: 2...

Me: 2! Ugh. fine.

Robert: This is so...

Tala: Say it, and I'll kill you...

Robert:shuts up:

Me: READ AND REVIEW LOVELIES!

Max:OH I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER!


	10. Elisa, The Pedophile, and the DBoyz

Chapter 10-Elisa, the Pedophile, and the D-Boyz

Me: Chapter 10! Elisa, NOW you're in the story.

Elisa: YESSSSSSSS

Kai: Great...

Me: And so is Tala

Tala: YEAH KID!

Me: ARE YOU HAPPY ROBERT? THERE'S NO UNCOUTH COUNTER FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Robert: Finally...

Elisa: Just kidding... :smirks:

Robert: Hmph... :mutters: barbarians...

Me: KAI! DISCLAIMER!

Kai: BXR does not own beyblade,007, Mortal Kombat, or mOBSCENE, by Marilyn Manson

Me: Yup... I got nothing!

Recap:_Mr. D got us another bus and we drive to the airport to pick up Elisa._

Chapter Start

Elisa's flight was coming in at noon.

"I think I see her!" Max exclaimed after 10 minutes of waiting.

He was right, I looked up and there was my best friend. She looked no different than she did the last time I saw her. She had black hair that just barely reached her shoulders, brown eyes that changed random colors for no reason, a mindless self indulgence shirt and Tripp pants. She was carrying 3 suitcases, another on her back, and another on her shoulders.

"ELISA!" I yelled.

I ran up to her and hugged the life out of her.

"Jeeze kid, what did you bring?"

"Clothes, CDs, uh... stuff... and my bass guitar," she answered, checking the items off on her fingers.

"You brought your bass guitar?"

"Yeah, and my amp too."

I hugged her again.

"I effing missed you kid!"

"I missed you too! Even though I talked to you like yesterday."

"Yeah, but I haven't _seen_ you in like 2 months."

When we stopped hugging, Kai walked up behind me, put his arms around me, and started kissing me neck.

"No Kai! Down! Down boy! Not now! Later!" I yelled.

"Eh... fine..." He Growled. He stopped the kissing but still held onto me.

Elisa looked at me, then Kai, then back to me. "Are you 2?"

"Going out?" I finished. "Yeah."

Her eyes lit up like a little kid who was given everything they wanted in the world for Christmas, an entire candy store, and was told they could live at Disney World.

"OH MY GOD!" She tackled me onto the ground into a big hug. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? YOU 2 MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW KNOWING THAT THE TWO IF YOU ARE DATING! MY LIFE'S WORK IS COMPLETE!" We got up from the ground and she gave me a huge kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She walked up to Kai. "And I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and he looked at her rather strangely.

"Elisa, you already know the losers on my team," I spoke.

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

I brought her over to Johnny.

"Elisa, this is Johnny."

"So _you're_ the ex-boyfriend?" She asked him.

"Uh... yeah, that's me," he answered.

"So tell me, was Nicole really that bad of a girlfriend that you broke up with her after 5 days?"

"No, it was a long distance thing..."

"I know, she already told me. Nicole would've made a bad wife if you 2 ever got married anyway. She can't cook, she's lazy, she doesn't clean, she doesn't know how to work a washing machine or a dryer, and using a dishwasher is rocket science to her."

"Elisa, I'm a drummer," I explained. "_Everything_ is rocket science to me..." (A.N. Nothing against drummers, I really do play the drums. The rocket science thing is an inside joke) "And aren't you Ms. Self-esteem-booster?"

"How uncouth," Robert began. "I thought you and your team were uncouth Nicole, but your friend is far worse."

Elisa glared at him and I smirked evilly.

"Elisa, meet Robert."

Elisa returned the smirk. "So _this_ is the guy who thinks he's God and everyone else isn't good enough to walk on the same ground as him?"

"Yup, that's Robert."

Everyone just stared at the two of them knowing an argument would break out soon.

"Elisa, I have a present for you," I began. I pulled out a bag. "German biscuits."

"YEAH SOONNNNNNNNNN!" She yelled. Elisa snatched the bag from my hand and began eating the biscuits in a Tyson-like manner.

"How rude and uncouth," Robert scoffed.

_Uh-oh, here it comes..._

Elisa just glared at him. "Fuck you."

"How **_dare_** you talk to me that way!" Robert yelled.

And then... the insults came...

"PURPLE-HAIRED FAGGOT!"

"SIMPLETON"

"FREAK!"

"UNCOUTH BARBARIAN!"

"YOU'RE FAT! GO EAT SOMETHING!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH AN UNCOUTH MANNER?" Robert yelled.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I ordered. "Gosh..."

"My mommy says that the All Starz wanted to see us," Max told us.

"Yeah, Lee said that the White Tigers wanted to see us too," Ray added.

All of us walked to the park where we decided to meet.

"Hey, I think I hear Michael!" Tyson announced.

"Who can't?" I asked. "He's almost as loud as you..."

Sure enough, there was Mr. Egotistical himself, the rest of the All Starz, and the White Tigers.

"MARIAH!" I yelled.

"NICOLE!" She yelled back.

The two of us lunged at eachother, nothing unusual there.

"I missed you kid!" I laughed.

"I missed you too. Ray told me everything, congratulations on dating Kai." She whispered the last part.

"Did he now? Raymond... who_ else_ did you tell?"

"The rest of the White Tigers..." he answered.

"Anyone else?"

"Your brother..."

"You told...MY BROTHER?"

"Maybe..."

The last thing I needed was for my brother to find out I was dating one of his best friends.

"Elisa, I have to introduce you to everyone. You already know the White Tigers. This is Michael, Emily, Eddy, Steve, Oliver, and my Enrique-poo."

"HA! I get a pet name!" Enrique exclaimed.

"And we should be jealous why?" Oliver asked.

Enrique walked over to Elisa and put his arm around her. "So, are you busy tonight?"

"Now that you mentioned it," she began. "Yeah, I am."

"Ohhhhh BURN!" I laughed.

"Shut DOWN" Johnny added.

"She's got a boyfriend kid, so don't get your hopes up."

"So?" Enrique questioned. "I've dated multiple girls at once."

"Yeah, but that's different..."

We chilled with the Majestics, White Tigers and All Starz for a little while before we left to go find our hotel.

"How the fuck do you read this map?" Elisa snapped. "It's in like, German or something."

"It's Russian," Kenny corrected.

"Whatever. It's all Greek to me..."

"But Kenny just said it was Russian..." Max pointed out.

"Max, save your breath and shut up..." I ordered.

Kai ripped the map from Elisa's hands, which caused her eye to twitch with a little bit of anger.

"Our hotel is that way," Kai pointed.

"How the fuck can you read that?" Elisa asked.

"I'm Russian."

"But you're not going anywhere," Max began. "How can you be rushin' if you're not going anywhere?"

"Max, what did I say about shutting up?" I snapped.

Max dropped the conversation.

"What's that?" Tyson asked, pointing to a monastery looking building off in the distance.

"That's Balkov Abbey," Kenny explained. "They train young boys to be expert beybladers while improving their physical endurance. It's also the home of the World Champions, the Demolition Boys."

"Wanna go check it out?" I asked Elisa.

"Sure, sounds fun," she agreed.

Elisa jumped on my back, piggy-back style. "TO THE ABBEY! AWAYYYYYY!"

I collapsed under her weight. She wasn't fat, I just wasn't prepared for that.

"Ouch..."

"Ooops... sorry."

"It's ok," I began, getting up. "Wanna give me fair warning next time?"

"Sure, race you there?"

"You're on biatch!"

She ran off and I ran after her.

"HEY! That's no fair! I'm asthmatic!"

"Fine, wanna walk instead?" She stopped running and I caught up to her.

"Yeah..." I panted. "Sounds like a good idea..."

We waited for the rest of my team to catch up and we continued walking to the Abbey.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked.

"The Abbey," I answered.

"Why?" Kenny questioned.

"I dunno," Elisa replied. "Looks cool I guess..."

The guys just went long with it. They were kinda afraid of attempting to defy us. When we got to the Abbey, we walked around the outside for a while.

"Wow, this place is big," Elisa commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'd prolly get lost inside."

"Nicole, that's not saying much, you _did_ get lost in my bathroom..."

"So..."

Just then, an older guy came out of the Abbey.

"What are you kids doing out here?"

"Just exploring..." Tyson answered.

"Yes, aren't you kids from the Bladebreakers team?"

"Yup, that's us."

"Well then come in. Come in and warm up a little why don't you?"

We shrugged and walked inside.

"Elisa, $20 says he's a pedophile," I whispered.

"You're on," she agreed. We shook hands, making the bet official.

"This is Balkov Abbey. I'm Boris Balkov, the owner of Balkov Abbey. We train young boys to become expert beybladers."

"So, are you a pedophile?" Elisa asked him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you a pedophile? You know, being around all of those young boys all day while they're getting all sweaty. Teaching them how to improve their 'physical endurance'. Come on, what do you _really_ do in those training sessions?"

Boris just raised his eye brow at her and ignored everything she said.

"Ew... he didn't answer me," she whispered.

"Let's go look around a bit," I suggested.

"Ok sure. Whatever."

We left everyone else and walked around on our own. There wasn't really much too see at first. Just some labs, experiment rooms, and testing rooms. Nothing cool or important. Just when we considered going back to everyone else, we found a closed door. Being well, us, we opened it. Inside, there was four boys. The smallest one was playing a 007 game on a PS2. He looked no taller than me and he had an abnormally large nose. (Me: Guess who?) Another one of the boys had shortish lavender colored hair and a look in his eyes that said "if-you-look-at-me-wrong-I'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully." He was sitting next to a mini fridge and a big guy. The big guy was tall, blonde, and well, big. He seemed to be watching the short kid play 007.

The last one was the best looking of all. He had red hair that was spiked out to the side in both directions and really pretty ice blue eyes. The only problem, was his outfit. It looked like a cross between a disco suit and a fighter pilot suit, and it was white with a few orange stripes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy kid," Elisa began.

"This Boris guy invited me and my team in. We got bored and decided to walk around a little. We found this room by accident," I explained.

"Aren't you from the Bladebreakers?" He asked.

"I am, but my friend here isn't."

"You can come in if you want. Just close the door. Are you thirsty? You want a soda or something?"

I closed the door. "Yeah sure."

"I'm Tala by the way."

"I'm Nicole, and this is Elisa."

"Hey Bryan!" Tala called to the lavender-haired kid. "Give me a soda!"

"Get your own fucking soda!" Bryan hissed, his bangs in his eyes.

"You're right there! Why can't you get it? It's for the girls anyway."

Bryan glared at Tala, then looked from me to Elisa and finally gave in. He got a soda from the fridge, threw it to Tala who threw it to me.

"You'll have to excuse Bryan," Tala apologized. "He's a moody little fuck."

Hm, he'd get along fine with Nicole," Elisa smirked.

"Tala! Did you forget about us?" The short kid asked, referring to him and the blonde. "We _do_ exist you know."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," Tala began. He pointed to the blonde kid. "That's Spencer." He pointed to the short kid. "And that's Ian."

"Heh, his nose looks like a penis..." Elisa remarked.

Tala laughed, I shook my head, and Ian thankfully didn't hear it.

"The fuck are you laughing at Tala?" Elisa asked. "You're the one in the disco suit!"

"It's not a disco suit!" Tala argued.

"Really? What is it then?"

"Dunno.. but it's not a disco suit."

This time it was Bryan's turn to smirk.

"And _you_," Elisa began, pointing to Bryan. "Your voice is kinda whiny." I'm surprised Bryan didn't try to kill her. He just glared.

"I don't know enough about you to make fun of you," Elisa pointed to Spencer. "So consider yourself lucky."

I just shook my head. "So what's the deal with that Boris guy? Is he a pedophile or what?"

"Dunno, not all the time I think," Spencer explained. "But he has tried to make moves on Tala a few times..."

I held out my hand to Elisa. She growled and gave me $20.

"Thank you Elisa. But I can understand why he would make moves on Tala."

"Can you now?" Tala asked. He grabbed my arm, pulled me onto the couch next to him, and put his arm around me.

"Easy kid, I'm not single you know," I laughed.

"Fine! Ruin my fun why don't you? What about you Elisa?"

"Nope, sorry kid, you're S.O.L." She shrugged.

"S.O.L.?" Spencer asked.

"Shit outta luck," Elisa and I explained.

"Hmph," Tala pouted like a 4 year old. It made him look so adorable. "We never get any girls in this place. Now we finally get 2 pretty girls, and they have boyfriends already!"

"Sucks to be you," Elisa laughed.

"Yeah it does! I'm surprised none of us are gay yet! We all need girlfriends. Well, except Bryan. 'Mr. I'm-incapable-of-loving-because-stupid-pedophile-Boris-said-I-have-to-be.' "

"Fuck you," Bryan growled.

He took out a pocket knife and threw it at Tala. Before it could hit him, Elisa stuck her hand out and grabbed it by the blade. If what Tala said was true, then it explained everything. The constant death glare since we walked in and the homicidal knife throwing. Ian stopped playing 007 and put in Mortal Kombat, Deadly Alliance.

"Oooooooh can I play?" I asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out," he shrugged.

I played against Ian and beat him like 5749875894759495357 times.

"Ian, move over, I wanna play now," Tala glared. An attempt to get Ian to move. It worked... Ian practically threw the controller at Tala and ran off into a corner. I think I ended up beating Tala in under 15 seconds... 5 times...

"OH YEAH! WHO IS GOD? UHN-TISS UHN-TISS UHN-TISS!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, she's always like this..." Elisa whispered to Tala.

"You're pretty good at this," he commented.

"Thanks, I've been playing since I was like 4," I replied.

"Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"I already told you I wasn't single." I smirked.

"I know. I don't mean as a date. I mean as friends. Maybe it can be me, you, Elisa, and Bryan."

"What about me?" Ian asked.

"Ian you're not going because I don't want you to. Spencer, you're not going because you have to baby-sit Ian."

"Asshole," Ian pouted.

"Shrimp!"

"At least I don't wear a disco suit!"

"At least my nose doesn't look like a penis!"

"Ooooohhhhh what now?" Elisa laughed.

"You got nothing now biatch!" I added.

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. It was Ray.

"Howdy Ray," I answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Honest truth, I have no clue."

"Well we're leaving, Try to find your way back to where we came in. We'll meet you there."

"Ugh, fine." I hung up. "Elisaaaaaa, Ray says we have to leave."

"Ewww... meanie," she groaned.

Tala and I exchanged numbers so the 4 of us could chill sometime.

"Want me to walk you out?" He asked.

"Nah, my boyfriend will be there and he'll throw a man-PMS bitch fit," I explained.

"Fair enough. Call you later."

"Ok, bye-bye."

"Bye guys!" Elisa and I waved.

The guys said goodbye and waved back except Bryan. He just growled. We left the room and miraculously found our way back.

Me: Damn... that was a looooooong chapter.

Tala:Yeah it was...

Me: Elisa What is the Uncouth Counter?

Elisa: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is...5!

Me:shrugs: Better than the last chapter..

Robert: Both of you are barbaric!

Kai: We know Robert... let me guess... they're uncouth too?

Robert: yes, quite

Me: Read and review! The next chapter will feature truth or dare and the highest amount of "Robert Uncouth Counters" so far!

Max: What do you call a male ladybug...?


	11. A life or death question truth or dare

Chapter 11- The life or death question... truth or dare?

Me: 'Tis the chapter of the number 11!

Elisa: And your dear friend is back... THE "ROBERT UNCOUTH COUNTER"!

Robert: Ugh... how anyone could find something like that a friend is beyond me...

Tala:mutters: at least he didn't say it was uncouth...

Me: Before we begin this next chapter, we would like to thank all of the lovely people who reviewed.

Elisa: You guys are the best! We celebrate your greatness:blows party noise maker:

Me: YAY! On with el chapter!

Recap: _We left the room and miraculously found our way back._

Chapter Start

"So where were you guys?" Tyson asked, on the way to the hotel.

"Lost," Elisa answered. It was half of a lie. We did get lost, but we were also with Tala and his friends.

"Hey Elisa," I whispered. "I think those guys were from the Demolition Boys."

"Yeah, they were," she replied. "So don't say anything to the rest of your team about us meeting them. They'll rant about how the D-Boys are 'the enemy' and shit like that."

"I got it, don't worry."

We checked into our hotel and went up to our room. I'm guessing it was the best one they had because it was pretty nice. There was a kitchen, a living room complete with 2 couches, a big TV, 2 arm chairs, and a coffee table, 2 bathrooms, and 3 bedrooms.

"Ok, who's rooming with who?" Kenny asked.

"Ray and Tyson can have one room. Kenny and Max can have another. Elisa, Kai, and I will have the last one," I explained.

"Sounds alright to me," Tyson shrugged.

Elisa and I went to our room to drop off our stuff. Our room was the biggest, but that was because we had the most people staying in our room. We dropped our stuff down on the beds we chose and I plopped down on top of mine.

"Ooooh, comfy."

Elisa jumped on her bed.

"Very."

The two of us began jumping on her bed like two 5-year-olds. Kai walked in, threw his stuff down on his bed, and left.

"Kai, where are you going?" I asked, following him out.

"I need to clear my head, you wanna come?" He answered.

"Sure, why not?"

The two of us left the hotel and sat on the edge of a lake. Kai had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something weird about that Abbey," he spoke. "I don't know what it is though."

"Yeah, it did seem pretty weird. I swear that guy was a pedophile."

I grinned, remembering what Elisa said to Boris and how I won our bet. Kai smirked, remembering what she said as well.

"I can't believe that she actually asked him that."

"Yeah well... that's Elisa for you."

"I'm going back to the Abbey. I need to go check it out."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Well why not? I found the place just as weird as you did and I won't let you go alone."

"I have to. There's a possibility that you could get hurt. I'd die before I let that happen. And besides, who's gonna tell everyone where I went? I'm sure they'll be asking you as soon as you walk in."

"True, I guess I'll stay behind..."

I didn't want to stay behind and he knew it. I wanted to go with him because I had a weird feeling about letting him go alone.

"When will you come back?"

"By 8:30."

"Promise?"

Kai kissed me.

"I promise. Don't worry."

And with that, he walked towards the Abbey and I walked back to the hotel. Once I got to our room, sure enough Tyson asked,

"Where's Kai?"

"He went for a walk. He needed to check out the Abbey."

Tyson looked concerned.

"Don't worry Tyson, he'll be fine," I assured.

Elisa walked in and said the three scariest words ever...

"Your brother's here..."

"Oh snap...," I groaned.

I followed her into our room where Ray and my twin brother Nick were. Nick had dyed-black hair that fell into his bright blue eyes no matter what he tried to do with it. He was wearing black and white Tripp pants and...

"Is that my Linkin Park hoodie?" I glared.

"Jeeze, is that how you greet your brother that you haven't seen in almost 3 months?" He questioned.

"Must you answer everything I say with a question?"

"Heh. When exactly were you planning on telling me that you were dating Kai?"

"I dunno, I guess I was gonna let you find out yourself."

"Elisa and Ray filled me in on everything. I want to meet your ex, that kid Johnny,"

"Sure, why not? He and his team should be here soon," I shrugged.

"Guys! The Majestics and All Starz are here!" Tyson called from the other room.

"Or right now..."

"Does that mean Michael is here?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah... unfortunately..."

"Ugh..." she groaned.

Michael was a tad-wee annoying sometimes. But fun to mess with. The 4 of us left my room and went to the living room.

"So what should we do?" Ray asked.

"How about we watch the Tellitubies and eat Tubby custard to protect us from the talking shower heads!" Max exclaimed.

"How about no..." Elisa answered.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Enrique suggested.

An evil smile spread across my face. "Brilliant..."

We got out an empty soda bottle to spin so we could pick people. By then, the White Tigers came.

"Hey Mariah, we're playing truth or dare. You wanna play?" I questioned.

"Excellent..." she smirked.

The White Tigers took a spot in our giant circle thingy and the game began. I spun first and I smirked once the bottle stopped spinning. It seems like this was the greatest moment of my life and I could never have more fun than I would in the next 5 minutes. It was perfect.

"Robert, truth or dare?"

"Hmph, I am a nobleman and we never back down from a challenge! Dare!" He answered.

Elisa and I smirked evilly. We had a plan, a good one. The two of us grabbed his arms and dragged him into our room.

"What is this uncouthness?" He asked.

Elisa pulled out a pair of fishnet tights and a mini skirt. I took out a low cut shirt, some tissues, and a huge bra.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Robert questioned.

"We dare you to let us dress you up like a girl, and you have to stay like that until tomorrow," Elisa answered.

"WHAT? I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Oh yes you will..." I assured.

We held him down and began our dare. No one knew what was going on, but they knew it couldn't be good because they could hear Robert's screams.

"STOP THIS UNCOUTHNESS RIGHT NOW! THIS IS SO TERRIBLY UNCOUTH! THE BOTH OF YOU WERE THROWN INTO A BUCKET OF UNCOUTHNESS AT BIRTH! YOU ARE SUCH UNCOUTH BARBARIANS! UNCOUTHNESS FOLLOWS YOU AND SURROUNDS YOU WHERE EVER YOU GO! YOUR BODIES ARE FORMED FROM UNCOUTHNESS MAKING YOU BOTH SO... UNCOUTH!"

"Would you shut the fuck up already?" Elisa snapped. "The more you squirm, the longer it'll take."

After 10 more minutes of yelling, whining, name calling, insults, "uncouthness", squirming, and slaps upside the head, our masterpiece was complete.

"Ladies and gentleman. May I present... Ms. Robert," I introduced.

Elisa was attempting to drag Robert out of our room.

"I REFUSE TO GO AND STRUT ABOUT WEARING SUCH UNCOUTH CLOTHING! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND REDUCE ME TO SUCH UNCOUTHNESS! UNCOUTH BARBARIANS SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD NOT EVEN BE ALLOWED TO OWN CLOTHING SUCH AS THIS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Elisa yelled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU STAY LIKE THIS FOR TWO DAYS INSTEAD OF ONE!"

Robert immediately shut up and we finally got him to come out. He was wearing a black and yellow Tripp mini skirt, fishnet tights, a huge stuffed bra, a low cut tank top, and hooker boots. His hair was in little butterfly clips and we gave him lipstick, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and clip on earrings.

"OH MY GOD!" Johnny exclaimed with laughter.

At that point, everyone was hysterical, except Robert.

"Wow Robert, even _I_ wouldn't date you..." Enrique laughed.

"Hmph," Robert snorted.

"What was his dare anyway?"

"He had to let us dress him up like that and he was to stay like that until tomorrow," Elisa explained.

"Wow..." Oliver began. "I LOVE YOU MAKEUP!" :anime sweatdrop:

The game continued. Michael wasn't allowed to talk until we decided he could, Kevin had to run around the street for 0 minutes acting like a squirrel, Tyson couldn't eat until the next morning, Enrique couldn't talk about girls, Ray had to attempt to fit 200 mini marshmellows in his mouth, Elisa had to reveal her deepest thoughts about Zacky Vengeance (trust me NOT something you want to hear), Kenny had to burp the Canadian National Anthem, and my brother had to attempt to lick his own elbow. He spun and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare Nicole?"

"Ehhh truth," I answered. "I'm a bit lazy."

"Who was your first crush?"

He expected me to say Kai because he thought that Kai came first. But we has wrong. There was one person who came before Kai. Elisa looked at my brother as if to say ,"Now you've done it... dumbass..." I took the glass soda bottle in my hand and threw it at him. It shattered over his head. I got up, stormed to my room, and locked the door. After just laying on my bed for a while, my cell phone rang. It was Tala.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked,

"Nothing much, I was playing truth or dare with a bunch of people a minute ago. But I had to stop."

"Why? That game is mad fun?"

"Long story..."

"Who's that?" I heard Bryan ask in the background.'

"The girl Nicole, from this afternoon," Tala answered.

"Oh, her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You wanna talk to him?" Tala asked.

"Eh, sure, why not?"

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Hi Bryan."

"Oh, hi..."

"What do you mean 'oh, hi...'?"

"Nothing. So what's up?"

"Eh... nothing much. I was playing truth or dare with a bunch of idiots before. But I stopped."

"Hn, that game is annoying."

"Yeah kinda. But if you play with me and my friend Elisa, we make it fun."

This time it was Ian's voice in the background.

"Hey Bryan, are you talking to your giiiiiirlfriend?"

Bad move... VERY bad move...

"GO THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING SPINE AND FUCKING CHOKE YOU WITH IT!" Bryan snapped.

"Ok, ok fine!"

Ian apparently ran away and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bryan asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're funny."

"Tala wants to talk to you."

"Ok, bye-bye."

"Bye."

Bryan handed Tala the phone.

"Hey Nicole."

"Yossss."

"Our first match is tomorrow, are you gonna come and see it?"

"Why of course my horse!"

'What?..."

"Don't ask..."

"Eh gotta go, Bryan is trying to kill Ian... again..."

"Tell Bryan to watch out for Ian's nose!"

"Heh, I will. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and I just watched TV for a little while until Elisa came in.

"Everyone's gone. It's just me, you, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and your brother."

"Hey Elisa, is Kai back yet?" I asked, noticing that it was 10:00."

"Nope, haven't heard from him either."

"That's weird. He said he'd be back at 8:30."

I got up. "I'm going after him."

"Fine, but we're going with you," Tyson announced, everyone must've heard the conversation.

"Fine." I agreed.

The 7 of us walked to the Abbey.

Me: IT'S OVER! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... Elisa, what is the "Robert Uncouth Counter"?

Elisa; The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is... 11!

Me: HA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE THE MOST SO FAR!

Robert: Barbaric! The both of you!

Me: We love you too Robert!

Elisa: We do...?

Me: Just go along with it...

Tala: Anyway... READ AND REVIEW!

Me: Listen to Tala, for he is good.

Max: I like eggs!


	12. The First Round suprises

Chapter 12- The First Round suprises

Me: Finally! After 7 bajillion years, chapter 12 is up!

Elisa: Took you damn long enough...

Me: Amazingly enough... THERE IS NO ROBERT UNCOUTH COUNTER!

Elisa: GASP! OH MY GOD! WHAT WILL WE DO?

Me: I don't know...

Tala: I get to be in this chapter again right:hopeful optimistic eyes:

Me: Why of course Tala my boy! That is... if you read the disclaimer for me...

Tala: Sure, why not? BXR does not own beyblade. All she owns is a piece of gum... She also doesn't own Mortal Kombat...

Me: YAY! GUM! lol

Recap: _"Fine, but we're going with you," Tyson announced, everyone must've heard the conversation._

_"Fine." I agreed._

_The 7 of us walked to the Abbey._

Chapter Start

"Should we go in?" Tyson asked.

"If we have to," I shrugged.

Just then, Tala and Ian jumped down from what looked like the roof.

"Hey Elisa," I whispered. "Tala's not wearing his disco suit."

It was true, Tala had thankfully abandoned his disco suit for a pair of jeans and "The Used" tee shirt.

"See you lost the disco suit Tala," Elisa smirked.

"Yeah, like this outfit better?" He asked.

"Perfect," I agreed. "Love the shirt."

"So, what brings you lovely ladies here?"

"My boyfriend came to check this place out around 4:00. He said he'd be back by 8:30, needless to say, he never came back. So we came to get him."

All emotion left Tala's face. But I did detect a hint of jealousy at the mention of Kai.

"Your... boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Slate hair, stupid looking blue tribal war paint on his face, man-PMS. You can't miss him," Elisa described.

"At least it isn't red tribal war paint like some other person I know...ELISA!" I laughed.

"What? I have _no_ clue what you mean."

"Um... FISHIOPEAN TRIBAL WAR PAINT!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Haven't seen him," Ian shrugged.

"Yes you have !" Tyson argued. "And we're going to go in there and find him!"

"You have to battle me first!"

"Fine!"

While they battled, Tala, Elisa, and I sat to the side and talked.

"So, your boyfriend is supposedly here?" Tala asked.

"Yup, " I agreed. "He said he was coming here to check it out and that he'd be back at 8:30. He said that at like 4:00. It's 10:45 now. I'm getting kinda worried."

"It's ok, I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah," Elisa agreed. "If he's not getting molested by Boris..."

I laughed. "Eww... I'm cold."

"Well you should've brought a jacket."

"Meh... poopy face..."

"Nicole, how many times must I remind you that you are 14... not 5?"

"Lots and lots." I smiled stupidly.

"Don't make me use my special weapon!" Ian warned.

"Heh, his special weapon is prolly his nose..." Elisa laughed.

"Heh heh heh... yeah," I agreed. "PENIS NOSE! ATTACK NOW!"

"This is starting to sound a little like Pokemon now..." Tala laughed.

"Great mental image Tala... a penis shaped pokemon..."

"Glad I could help Nicole."

The three of us sat and watch Tyson and Ian battle, while making fun of Ian and his nose the whole time. Then, Tala started talking into his head set.

"Got it boss. Finish it!" He called to Ian.

Ian ignored him and kept battling. Tala grolwed in frustration.

"IAN YOU PENIS NOSED ASS TART! I SAID FINISH HIM!"

"Ass tart?" Elisa questioned.

I was silent at first. Tala had said the magic words.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Elisa just shook her head at Tala. "You see what you started?" She asked while I sang the Mortal Kombat song.

Ian called his blade back.

"Hey! The battle isn't over yet!" Tyson yelled.

"We just got word from our boss," Tala began. "Your friend Kai, we found him wandering out back. He's pretty sick. Our doctors are looking at him now."

"Well can we go see him?" Tyson asked,

"No," Ian answered.

"Well why the fuck not!" I snapped.

"Let him rest for now. I promise after the match tomorrow, I'll take you to see him," Tala promised. "And besides, we wouldn't want you getting sick for the tournament."

"Whatever," Elisa shrugged. "If you don't take us to see him tomorrow, I _will_ have to choke a bitch."

"Got it."

My team, Elisa, and I all went back to our hotel. I went to my room, put on a pair of pajama pants, and sat up in my bed.

"You alright?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged.

"It's about Kai isn't it?"

I nodded. "I'm worried."

"Don't worry." Elisa put her arm around me. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's big boy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Good, now get some sleep."

Elisa went back to her bed and fell asleep. I on the other hand, was awake all night long. Literally. I didn't even blink for more than one second. Elisa woke up at around 10:30 the next morning.

"Did you sleep ok?" She yawned.

"No... I've been awake since I talked to you last night."

She sighed. "Get dressed, we need to be there at 12 noon."

I got up and put on my Hot Topic glow in the dark clippy pants, my "I heart HIM" shirt with a heartagram instead of a heart, and my fishnet shirt over it. But 11:30, we were all on a bus to the stadium.

"No word from Kai?" I asked Tyson.

"Nope, nothing," he answered.

"Ehhhhhhh... where the crap is heeeeee?"

"I don't know," Elisa began. "But you whining about it won't help at all. It'll just give me a headache."

We got to the stadium and took out place in our nice dish side floor seats ;).

"Welcome to the first match of the World Tournament!" Jazzman announced. "First, let's welcome the All Starz!"

Everyone cheered. Elisa and I decided it would be fun to distract Michael. We jumped up and down, clapped really loud and screamed. "WE LOVE YOU MICHAEL!"

He smirked and waved. Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he walked right into a conveniently placed pole.

"Next, give a nice welcome to the reigning champions, The Demolition Boys!"

The D-Boys came out and the crowd screamed even louder than before. Tala saw Elisa and I. He smiled and waved enthusiastically. We waved back and sat down.

"The first match is Ian vs. Steve!"

The two of them stepped up to the dish.

"WOO-HOO!"Elisa and I yelled. "GO PENIS-NOSE BOY!"

Ian looked at us, slightly irritated.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled.

Ian and Steve launched their blades and Ian won in like 15 seconds.

"The next match is Tala vs. Eddy!"

"GO TALA!" I yelled.

"TALA IF YOU DON'T WIN I WILL EAT YOUR CHILDREN!" Elisa threatened.

Tala fell on the ground laughing. I didn't laugh as hard because I was used to Elisa saying stuff like that. The two boys launched their blades. Tala won in like 7.4 seconds.

"YAYYYY! GO TALA!" Elisa and I yelled. We were Tala's personal cheering squad.

"The next battle will be Michael from the All Starz vs. a suprise blader from the Demolition Boys!" Jazzman announced.

A suprise blader? Tala didn't mention anything like that to me. But then again, why would he. We were _supposed_ to be enemies. I saw someone come from the locker room on the D-Boy's side. When they came into the light, I swear it was like a huge Bladebreakers group gasp...

Because the suprise blader was Kai...

Me: DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM!

Elisa: Kai! How could you?

Kai: I dunno... I just did...

Elisa:slap: You poop!

Kai:sweatdrop: right...

Me: read and review if you wanna know what happens next, which involves...

-a non-stop disco

-the gay relatioship that no one knew about

-and a trip to the mall (more exciting than it sounds!)

Max: I was a moose once...


	13. Nonstop disco and the gay relationship

Chapter 13- The non-stop disco and the relationship that shocked the world

Me: Chapter 13 is here! This chapter is kinda... uh... umm...

Elisa; Dark?

Me: Yeah, dark basically sums it up. We're getting right to it this time. Disclaimer Elisa?

Elisa: BXR doesn't own beyblade, Linkin Park, or the song Breaking the Habit... thank god... Linkin Park is icky...

Me: Or the Sopranos

Elisa: Or the Sopranos

Recap:_When they came into the light, I swear it was like a huge Bladebreakers group gasp..._

_Because the surprise blader was Kai..._

Chapter Start

I was speechless. How could he do this to me? Not only did I lose an entire night's sleep over him, but he abandoned me and the rest of my team. Kai challenged the entire All Starz team to a winner take all match and they had accepted. Kai won and took all of their bit beats in under about 30 seconds.

"Chief, what blade is he using?" Ray asked. "That's not Dranzer."

"I dunno," Kenny answered. "He attacked so quickly that I couldn't get a reading. The only thing I do know is that his new blade is about 100x stronger than Dranzer could ever hope to be."

I got up and stormed over to the Demolition Boy's team bench thing.

"Elisa, where is she going?" Max asked.

"To choke a bitch," Elisa answered.

The rest of my team followed me.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled. "It's time you explained yourself!"

"It's time you surrendered and handed over your bit beast!" Kai replied.

I pushed Tyson out of the way. "Kai, if you won't explain yourself to Tyson, then explain yourself to me. As your girlfriend, I deserve it."

He scoffed. "You don't deserve anything from me. I don't want anything to do with you. You're nothing to me anymore."

It took my entire team (minus me) to hold Elisa back from beating the living shit out of him. I was at a loss for words at what Kai said. Elisa wasn't.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

Kai smirked and walked to the locker room.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WALK AWAY YOU SISSY SON OF A BITCH!" Elisa continued. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T CHASE YOUR ASS BACK TO THE ABBEY AND BEAT YOU!"

I dropped to the ground and cried. I think that's all I could do at that point. I felt someone's arm around me. I looked up and saw Tala.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "If I knew this would have hurt you this much, I would've said something against it."

"You-you knew?" I asked.

Tala nodded. "When Boris called me last night to supposedly say Kai was sick. It was really saying that he switched to our side. I didn't tell you because I wanted to avoid what's happening right now."

"I understand... I guess." I calmed down and looked around for my stupid brother. I found him in the stands. He was talking to a boy around our age, with golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a soccer jacket. It was _him._

"No..." I whispered.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" Tala asked.

I got up and buried my face in Elisa's shoulder.

"Nicole, what is it?" She asked.

"He's here..." I whispered. I pointed to my brother.

"Shit. Tala, we need to get her out of here... NOW."

"Why? What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Everyone, we need to go. RIGHT NOW." She pointed to my brother and they got the picture. The rest of my team already knew about _him._ Elisa, Tala, my team, and I all walked back to the hotel. On the way there, Elisa explained to Tala about _him._

"That's stupid!" Tala exclaimed. "How could he say stuff like that when he barely even knew you?"

"I dunno..." I shrugged. "I thought he was right for a while. I mean, why would he say stuff like that if he it wasn't true?"

"Because he's an asshole. He wanted attention so he made himself seem cool in front of everyone by saying stuff like that. I'm a guy Nicole, I know this stuff."

We got to the hotel, I went to my room and locked the door.

"She needs some alone time," Elisa explained.

I took out my iPod and sat in the corner. When the first song came on, I sighed with relief. Breaking the Habit.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  


I took out my pocket knife and let history repeat itself...

Around a half hour later, I heard the door open and Elisa came in. She sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" She asked. I shrugged. Elisa looked at my wrists and hugged me tightly. "That son of a bitch. He made you start again didn't he?"

"I guess so..." I shrugged.

"That stupid fucker... He'll be lucky if he can _ever_ walk again after I get done with him...

"Is he here? You know, the one with my brother?"

"Nicole, that was so Sopranos." Elisa laughed.

"Yeah it was."

"But yeah, he's here. I wouldn't let him or your brother in here."

I stood up, walked over to my door, and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Elisa asked, following me to hte living room.

"To see my brother."

I walked into the living room and saw my brother sitting on the couch with _him._

"Nick... WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?"

"I invited him..." Nick answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Come on Nicole, lighten up," _he _interjected.

"And YOU!" I yelled, pointing to _him_. "YOU HAVE SOME GODDAMN NERVE! HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK TO ME AGAIN AFTER WHAT YOU SAID?"

"Yeah... about that..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT APOLOGIZING TO ME ADAM! IT'LL JUST MAKE ME WANT TO CHOKE YOU MORE!"

He put his hand on my arm. "Nicole, you know you don't really want to do that."

Before I could say anything back, Elisa stepped in.

"I hope you liked being in that coma Adam. Because if you don't shut the fuck up, you'll be right back there. I have no problem with sending you to the emergency room AGAIN."

Adam scoffed and walked out of the hotel room with my brother following him. I waited until they shut the door before I yelled, "UGH! I can't stand him!"

"Neither can I Nicole... neither can I..." Elisa agreed.

Just then my cell phone rang, it was Tala.

"Hey kid," I answered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Shitty..."

"I was thinking maybe me, you Elisa, and Bryan could all go to the mall or something?"

"Your treat?"

"No, Ian's actually. I'll just steal his money."

"Sure, we'll meet you at the abbey," I agreed.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye-bye."

I hung up and turned to Elisa. "Elisa, you wanna go to the mall with Tala and Bryan?"

"Yeah kid! Where are we meeting them?"

"The Abbey..." I just realized what a problem that was.

"Well what are we waiting for! To the Abbey!" She pointed her finger in the direction of the abbey. We walked to the Abbey, Tala and Bryan were waiting outside for us. Bryan was wearing Tripp pants and a Slipknot shirt. Tala... was wearing that damn disco suit!

"Tala... why in God's name are you wearing that damn disco suit again?" Elisa asked.

"Boris made me!" He whined. "He's like obsessed with disco! Everything in this entire Abbey is disco! It's like one non-stop disco!"

Elisa and I looked at each other. "IT'S A NON-STOP DISCO BET YOU IT'S NABISCO BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOO-HOO! NON-STOP DISCO BET YOU IT'S NABISCO BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOO-HOO! EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY LIVING NOW EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY FUCKS!"

By now, Tala had caught on and began singing with us.

"EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY LIVING NOW EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY SUCKS! EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY LIVING NOW EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY DIES! EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY LIVING NOW EVERYBODY EVERYBODY EVERYBODY CRIES!"

"That's enough singing!" Bryan hissed. "Tala, get rid of that godforsaken disco suit so I don't have to look at it anymore."

"Fine," Tala agreed and walked inside.

"Hey, Bryan... can we go spy on Tala?" I asked.

"Why? Do you want to watch him change?" Bryan asked.

"No!"

"But maybe _you_ do..." Elisa grinned.

Bryan glared at her. "No..."

"Fine, can we go annoy Ian then?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

The three of us walked inside and stopped outside of a room because we heard voices inside it.

"Tala, why aren't you wearing your disco suit?" Boris asked.

"Because I'm going somewhere," Tala glared.

"Where?"

Tala scoffed. "Out."

"With who?" Ian asked. "Your girlfriends?"

"No, close though. Bryan actually. I didn't tell you we were together?"

Bryan tried to run into the room but I held him back.

"I'll fucking kill him!"

"Bryan no! Stay here! If you leave and Kai comes out he'll like beat the crap out of me," I argued.

Bryan saw that I was serious and he calmed down.

"But Tala," Boris argued. "That disco suit fits you so well. It's so tight on you."

Tala raised his eye brows and said exactly what I was thinking. "Ok, that was wrong on so many levels..."

Just then, we heard Ian yell, "TALA! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

Tala ran out of the room with a fist full of money. "Quick, let's get out of here before Ian thinks to follow me."

The four of us ran outside and when we were sure we were safe, Tala said, "You two girls owe me big time. Now Boris thinks I'm gay because I covered for you. My team can't know that we're seeing you."

Bryan went and punched Tala in the face after that.

"Dammit Bryan! The hell was that for?" Tala snapped.

"For telling Boris we were gay!" He yelled.

"Would you rather have me say we were seeing Nicole and Elisa? Incase you didn't know, Kai is Nicole's ex-boyfriend as of about... 2 hours ago. If he knew she was seeing us he'd kill her. I don't want to endanger her like that!" After that, he whispered something in Bryan's ear that I couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it made Bryan smile evilly.

"You know I have some serious blackmail on you now right?" He asked,

"Yeah, but don't you dare say anything!"

"We'll see..."

"No more distractions! TO THE MALL!"

So, without anymore distractions, the four of us walked to the mall.

Me: It's over!

Elisa: Tala, I didn't know you and Bryan were gay!

Tala: We're not!

Elisa: Mmmhmmmmm... suuuuure. As Nicole always says "denial is the first stage..."

Bryan:glares: Grrr...

Me: Read and review children if you wish to see the randomosity that will occur at the mall which involves a completely misleading nickname, what exactly Tala said to Bryan, and other stuff that I can't say right now because I don't remember!

Max: 10X10Chuck Norris...


	14. Angel and Rainbow Brite

Chapter 14- Angel and Rainbow Brite.

Me: Chapter 14 is here!

Elisa: Yay! Finally...

Me: This one is just... I dunno, out there kinda I guess.

Tala: Yeah, just a little...

Me: Talaaaaaaaa will you read the disclaimer for me?

Tala: Why can't you do it yourself?

Me: Because I'm lazyyyyy

Tala: Fine... BXR doesn't own Beyblade, Mind of Mencia, or Perfect World, by Simple Plan

Me: damn straight I don't.

Recap:_So, without anymore distractions, the four of us walked to the mall._

Chapter Start

"So ladies, where to?" Tala asked.

"Hot Topic sonnnn!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Hellz yeah kid!" I agreed.

We walked around until we found Hot Topic.

"Hey Elisa," I whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm gonna see how much I can piss Bryan off before he snaps."

"Knock yourself out kid. Just don't come crying to me when he beats you senseless."

"You two can get whatever you want," Tala offered.

"_Whatever_ we want?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"SCORE!"

I ran into Hot Topic like a psycho, Elisa walked up to Tala, put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "You poor, stupid little boy. Have you no clue what you have just done?"

"What did I do?" Tala asked.

"You'll see soon enough..."

So we went in and spent money. Elisa was reasonable, she only spent around $120. I on the other hand spend around, oh I don't know... $500...

"The sad part is, that's NORMAL for Nicole's Hot Topic trips," Elisa informed.

"It's fine," Tala assured. "Remember this is Ian's money."

I looked at Elisa, and then at Bryan. That was the signal that I was going to start my plan. He just shook her head at me, as usual. I jumped into Bryan's arms.

"CARRY ME!"

He stumbled at little bit but he didn't fall. "Why should I?"

"Pweeeeeeeeease?" I tried so hard to look cute.

"Ugh, fine." Bryan walked around two feet before I said, "Ok Bryan, you can put me down now."

He put me down and we continued walking. After a little while, I got a running start and ran towards Bryan. I jumped on his back and yelled, "PIGGY BACK!"

This time he was so unprepared that he fell on the ground with me on top of him.

"Get off of me... now.." he growled.

"But I'm comfy..." I whined.

"NOW!"

"Ugh, fine." I got off of Bryan and the four of us walked to the food court.

"Ewww Elisa," I groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"My brother and his loser friend are here..."

"I GOT IT! Maybe we can send Bryan after your brother's loser friend!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Bryan would never hurt anyone! He's a perfect wittle angel!"

Elisa, Tala, and I laughed, Bryan just shook his head.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked.

"Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

"Because you're a nice, adorable, sweet tempered little boy! You're a little angel!"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe... maybe not... I honestly can't remember..."

"I want a nickname too!" Tala whined.

"Fine," Elisa smirked. "Rainbow Brite..."

"Ok... Wait, what!"

"Slow ass..."

"DEE-DEE-DEE!" I laughed. (A.N. if you watch Mind of Mencia, you should get it)

"Shut up!" Tala whined.

Bryan sneered in an evil way. "Tala isn't gay and I have proof."

"Bryan, don't you dare!"

"Shut up Rainbow Brite." Bryan leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He isn't gay because he likes you."

"How did I know that was coming?" I muttered.

"You told her didn't you?" Tala hissed.

"So, what if I did?" Bryan asked. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does! She didn't need to know."

"Whatever..."

"Uh, hello. I'm still here. Listening to your conversation. Don't talk about me while I'm sitting right here while you're acting like I'm not," I waved my arms in the air to draw attention to myself,

"Maybe we should go soon," Elisa suggested.

"Ok whatever."

We ate and left after about another half hour, then we went to the Abbey to drop off Tala and Bryan.

"So did you have fun?" Tala asked.

"Yeha I _guess_ so," I answered sarcastically.

I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure."

Tala looked around to make sure no one else was watching. Then he kissed me. He smirked, "See you later kid." Tala walked into the Abbey leaving Elisa, Bryan, and I to ask each other, "What the fuck?"

"I better get inside before my team throws a bitch fit," Bryan explained.

"Ok sure," I nodded, still slightly confused. "Bye Angel."

"Hn, see you kid." Bryan walked into the Abbey and Elisa and I went back to the hotel.

"Where were you two?" Ray asked. "I was almost getting worried."

"They were at the mall with two of the Demolition Boys," my brother informed.

"Thank you STALKER!" I snapped.

"Were you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah so? What's the big deal?"

"Nicole, we need to go back to the Abbey. We can't survive this tournament without Kai. Are you gonna come?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

My team, Elisa, my brother, and I all walked to the Abbey. Once we got there Max asked, "So who's going in?"

"I will," Tyson offered.

"Me too, I have to go," I added.

"Nicole, I'm going with you. You are not going in that Abbey after Kai without me," Elisa declared.

"No. Elisa we want to get him back on our team. Not kill him."

"Fine, but if anyone gives you trouble you call me and I will kill someone."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tyson and I walked into the Abbey. With no Boris to guide us, we were _really_ lost this time.

"Tyson, do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope, not a clue," he shrugged. "You?"

"Nope."

We kept walking until we found a lab.

"Ooooh, let's see what's inside!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Knock yourself out Tyson..." I shrugged. We walked in and looked around.

"What is this place?" Tyson asked.

"Ah, I see you found our genetics lab," a voice said. We looked behind us and saw... MICHAEL JACKSON! Nah, just kidding, close though.

"Eww... it's Boris!" I whined.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Kai doesn't want to talk to you," Boris answered in a final kind of way.

"What else is new? Kai _never_ wants to talk to anyone.

"Just let us talk to Kai and we'll leave," I explained.

"Tell me, do you know of Kai's past? Of why he is attracted to this place?" Boris asked.

"No, it's a touchy subject with him. Something we preferred not to talk about."

"Like PMS?" Tyson asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah... sure..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, he's your boyfriend and you know nothing of his past?" Boris asked.

"_Was_ her boyfriend," another voice said. This time it was Kai.

"Here, let me give you a little history lesson." Boris proceeded to tell us about Kai's past and his history with Black Dranzer. Throughout the whole story, Kai kept correcting Boris because Boris got all of the information wrong. Hn, stupid child molester

"Kai, just come back dude. We need you," Tyson begged.

"Hn, I'm not coming back," Kai answered. "I'm though with you and your 'team'." Kai glared at me. "Why are you here Nicole?"

"Moral support I guess," I shrugged.

"I thought you got the message after the match today that I don't love you anymore. But I guess not. I don't need you anymore. You're nothing to me. You don't matter anymore, and you never will."

Now I was getting mad. "I don't know why the fuck I came here! Stupid fucking asshole..." I muttered the last part.

"What was that bitch!"

"You heard me dickhead!"

"WHORE!"

"STUPID FUCK!"

"SLUT!"

"SHIT HEAD!"

While the insults were flying, Boris gave Tyson Kai's old beyblade. After Kai threw a particularly nasty insult I just yelled, "Tyson! Let's go! We're leaving!"

"But what about-?" He asked.

"NOW!" As we walked out I stopped in the doorway. "Well Kai, I guess you've made your decision and your point clear. Have fun rotting in Hell, you stupid son of a bitch."

"As long as I'm not with you, everything will be fine," he smirked.

I turned around and followed Tyson out of the Abbey.

"Well, how did it go?" Elisa asked.

"He's gone... for good," Tyson answered, visibly upset. I just stood there with my arms folded and a pissed off look on my face.

"Nicole, what happened?" Elisa asked. "What did he say you to?" I told her everything that happened in the Abbey. I was so mad that I couldn't cry.

"Can I have your permission to slit his throat?" She asked.

"No... you don't have to," I answered.

"Oh well, I never listen to you anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." We walked back to the hotel and I went to my room. I locked the door, grabbed my pocket knife, and sat in the corner with my Ipod. Perfect World, by Simple Plan came on.

_"I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart_

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all"

Elisa came into our room, sat next to me,and gave me a hug. "It'll get better soon. I promise."

"I just don't understand," I began. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. Kai's just an idiot for leaving you like that."

"What about Tala?"

"What about him?"

I raised my eyebrow at her like she was an idiot. "Um... he kissed me... about two hours ago..."

"Oh yeah, that could be a problem."

"I never said it was a problem. I just don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend yet. Kai just broke up with me like 6 hours ago."

"Hmmmm, if he asks you out and you still don't think you're ready, just tell him you want to be friends... with benefits!"

"Eh sure why not?" I went to my bed, layed down, and went to sleep.

Me: It's over!

Elisa:Heh heh... .Rainbow Brite...

Tala: Shut up!

Bryan:I don't like my nickname, but at least it's better than Tala's...

Me: True dat true dat

Elisa: Read and review children! if you do, you will see the following

-more dee-dee-dee-ing

-a promise that no one knew was made

-kingdom hearts people

-and a Russian Disney Land

Max:IT'S DISNEY _WORLD_!


	15. The Russian Disney World

Chapter 15-The Russian Disney World...

Me: Chapter 15 is here!

Elisa:Finally! It took you long enough!

Me: Well is it my fault that we've been overloaded with homework and my family picked NOW to re-do my room?

Tala: No, not necessarily...

Me: Thank you for agreeing Tala! Now, me and Elisa have a song for all of you!

Elisa: here it is...

Me: GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Elisa: BACK AGAIN

Me: R.U.C IS BACK!

Elisa: TELL A FRIEND!

Tala: The Robert Uncouth Counter is back?

Johnny: Yup...

Me; Now who wants to read the disclaimer:Tala and Johnny back away:

Me:eye twitches: THE JESUS OF SUBURBIA DEMANDS THAT YOU READ THE DISCLAIMER!

Johnny and Tala: BXRdoens'townbeybladesodon'tsueher

Kai: She also doesn't own Disney World, Mind of Mencia, Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, Bowling for Soup, the song Punk Rock 101,or Harry Potter,

Me: Excellent... now on with the chapter!

_Recap:Hmmmm, if he asks you out and you still don't think you're ready, just tell him you want to be friends... with benefits!" _

"Eh sure why not?" I went to my bed, layed down, and went to sleep.

Chapter start

I woke up early the next morning because I was being shooken.

"Max... WHAT IN GOD'S FUCKING NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I snapped, waking Elisa in the process.

"You promised you'd take me to Disney World!" He exclaimed. "After we won the European tournament you said we would go when we got to Russia!"

Elisa looked at me like I was an idiot. "You dumb shit! You actually promised you'd take him?"

"I didn't promise him shit!" I yelled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Max begged.

"Ugh, fine. Go get everyone and tell them to wake their sorry asses up..."

"YAY!" Max screeched, and with that he skipped out of my room.

Elisa shook her head at me. "You're such a DEE-DEE-DEE!" (A.N. if you watch Mind of Mencia, you should get it.)

"Shut up Elisa..." I got dressed just in time for Tala to call.

"Yo," I answered.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Don't call me that Tala... it makes me feel like a pig..."

"Oh, sorry. You wanna hang out again today?"

"I can't. Apperantly I promised my team that we could go to friggin Disney World when we got to Russia... I didn't but I already told Max we could go so he would leave me the fuck alone."

Tala started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bryan wants to talk to you..."

"Fine..."

Bryan got on the phone. "hey kid." He snickered.

"Oh, you're gonna laugh at me too?"

"You _actually_ promised you'd take your team to Disney World? You're such a DEE-DEE-DEE!"

"That's exactly what Elisa said. Except she called me a dumb shit. And I said it to shut him up! I didn't know he'd hold me to it!"

"Suuuuureeeee."

"I don't see what's so goddamn funny!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't either..." Bryan agreed, no longer laughing. "I was just laughing so Tala would shut up."

"Finally! Someone else who realizes this is no laughing matter!"

"I have to go, time to train... Have fun."

"Same to you Bryan," I smirked.

"Ugh, how can I? Tala is already wearing that fucking disco suit..."

"Ew... tell him I said not to get molested."

"Ok. I'll call you later," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Yes I did. I'll talk to you later kid."

"See you Angel." I hung up and went to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"I'm not going!" Elisa yelled. "I refuse!"

"Elisa, if I have to go then so do you..." I pointed out.

"NO!"

I whispered something in her ear.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Of course my horse!" I smirked.

"Well what are we waiting for? TO DISNEY WORLD!" And with that she ran out of the hotel room followed by an equally as enthusiastic Max and Tyson.

"What did you say to her?" Ray asked.

"I told her if she came, I'd make Robert come..." I grinned.

Before long, Elisa, my brother, my idiot team, the Majestics, and I were on a coach bus to Disney World (the Majestics didn't know this).

"So where exactly is this bus taking us to?" Robert asked.

"To a very noble, couth, and completely unbarbaric place," I assured, lying through my teeth.

Since it was a 3 hour ride to Disney World, I decided to amuse myself and annoy everyone else. By watch the one thing I love more than anything. Even beyblading...

"Nicole, is it absolutely nessecary for you to make us watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?" ELisa asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is..." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Nicole, Harry Potter is stupid!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ooooh, bad move," Elisa winced.

"Yeah," my brother agreed.

"SILENCE MUGGLE! YOU KNOW NOT OF WHAT YOU SPEAK!" I yelled. Tyson was silent.

"Nicole if you cry again, I will slap you..." ELisa threatened.

"Oh, pushnah!" I waved her off. "I'll be fine."

When the movie actually started, I sat watching attentively. Even though I saw the three times in theaters and 5 times on DVD... the first weekend I got it... (A.N. true story! lol)

"How is she so into it like that?" Enrique asked Elisa.

"Don't know," she shrugged. "She likes it a lot. She read the books a bunch of times each."

"Do I even want to know how many?" Johnny asked.

"I read the 1st one 2 times, the 2nd one 2 times, the 3rd one 7 times, the 4th one 5 times, the 5th one 3 or 4 times can't really remember, and the 6th one 5 times," I answered without looking up.

"Nicole, you're a loser!" Tyson teased.

"Coming from the kid who's only friend is his refrigerator..."

"Ohhhhhh she got you there fat boy," Johnny smirked.

"Damn straight!" Elisa agreed.

Before I got a chance to cry, we arrived at our destination...

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Robert yelled. "I REFUSE TO BE SEEN IN SUCH AN UNCOUTH BARBARIC PLACE!"

"Yay!" Max cheered. "Disney World!" He and Tyson hopped off the bus and ran to the gates.

"A Russian Disney World?" Johnny asked.

"I apperantly promised him," I informed.

The rest of the group walked to the gates where Tyson and Max stood there jumping up and down waiting for us.

"YAY! LET'S GO!" They yelled overly enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you dragged me here..." Elisa hissed.

"I can't believe I said I'd take him," I added.

All of a sudden, Elisa stopped dead in her tracks.

"Elisa, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh... my... fucking...God..." she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"IT'S RIKU!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. The three hour ride with Tyson and Max must have gotten to her. But, never the less I looked to where she was pointing, and there stood Riku from Kingdom Hearts. The REAL Riku, not one of those fat old guys in a costume.

"HOLY SKYDIVING COWS! IT IS HIM!" I yelled.

Elisa took the liberty of abandoning us to go and molest Riku. I just stood there squeeling like an obsessed fan girl. (This is what you get when you're around Elisa as much as I am).

"I dated you why exactly?" Johnny asked.

"Because dear Johnathan, you loved me," I assured. "Elisa leave poor Riku alo-OH MY GO IT'S CLOUD!"

Yes, Cloud Strife was standing two feet away from Elisa and Riku, laughing hysterically. Now most of you are probably wondering why Riku and CLoud are in Disney World, since they're not actual Disney characters. But it's all part of the Kingdom Hearts contract... Elisa diverted her attention away from molesting Riku, to molesting Cloud AND Riku.

"Um Elisa... you're gonna get us kicked out..." Ray informed sweatdropping.

"NONSENSE!" She exclaimed. "I shall do nothing of the sort!"

"Come on! We're gonna miss the Main Street Parade!" Max exclaimed.

Elisa glared and reluctantly got up, taking (more like dragging) Riku and Cloud with her. We got to Main Street and the Disney Parade started. It was basically a parade of a bunch of ACTUAL Disney characters just walking down the street. The only person who seemed to be enjoying it more than Max (who was reduced to tears of joy at the meer sight of some of the characters), was Enrique. Who only really enjoyed it for the Princesses.

"Oh yeah baby, give Enrique some of that." He raised his eyebrows seductively at the girls.

"Enrique! Down boy!" I ordered.

"Easier said than done..." Johnny muttered.

I was getting quite annoyed with the fact that Enrique wasn't listening to me, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. "SIT BOY!"

And without warning, as if some invisible force was pulling him, Enrique dropped to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Johnny asked, in awe.

"I watch wayyyy too much Inuyasha," I grinned. "One of my best friends is obsessed with it."

"Ari?" Elisa questioned.

"Ari..."

After the TWO HOUR parade, Max decided to make us go on rides. He forced us to go on the Flying Dumbo ride, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain, the Train Ride around the whole park, the Haunted Mansion, and "It's a small world". Robert went on all of the rides, without a fight or argument. He sat with Johnny and I and the three of us basically talked about how we didn't want to be there. It was only on "It's a Small World" that we had problems...

"Elisa, you can't take Riku and Cloud on the ride with you," Ray began. "They need to go and do... whatever it was that they were doing before you kidnapped them."

"Nooooooooo!" She yelled. "NEVERRRR!"

"STOP THIS BARBARIC UNCOUTHNESS NOW!" Robert yelled.

Riku and Cloud took this as their chance to get away as Elisa was glaring daggers at Robert and was no longer paying them any attention.

"Fuck you!" She snapped.

"Don't talk to me in such a manner!" Robert ordered.

"I can talk to you however I want prick!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"SHITHEAD!"

The fight lasted the entire ride... Amazingly, the security guards didn't kick us out. But they sure as hell looked like they wanted to. It was only when Max threw himself down at the feet of peter Pan and Sora, began sobbing, and refused to stop unless they would let us take them back with us that we were kicked out.

"I can't believe it..." Elisa began on the bus on the way home.

"Kicked out of fucking Disney World..." I finished.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Max yelled. "Can we go it again?"

"NO!" Everyone else snapped.

"How about some music?" ray asked. He hooked up my Ipod to the stereo and Bowling for Soup's "Punk Rock 101" came on. I grinned wildly and sang (more like yelled at the top of my lungs) the words. Elisa and Johnny joined me. By the chorus, everyone was singing along. Even Kenny. The only reason why he knew the words was because I forced him to let me add some background music to all of his little "Bladebreaker's greatest hits" movies. This was one of the songs. Robert was the only one not singing, but he's a poop and doesn't matter in the slightest -. He was too busy ranting to himself about our extreme uncouthness. Then, I felt something vibrate in my back pocket.

"HOLY SHIT MY ASS IS VIBRATING!" I yelled.

"You idiot, it's your phone," Elisa laughed.

"I know that. But I wanted to see if _you_ knew that." I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Nicole, it's Bryan," he replied.

"Hey! Where are you calling from?"

"My cell. How's Disney World?" I could tell he smirked.

"It was ok I guess. We're on the bus home now. We got kicked out."

"Are you fucking serious Nicole!" He laughed.

"Yup, long story. So how was training?" It was my turn to smirk.

"Ugh, if I have to hear how big that disco suit makes Tala look one more time... I'll commit murder!" Just then, I heard a voice from Bryan's line.

"Who are you talking to Bryan?"

"None of your business Kai..." Bryan growled,

"Oh I think it is, when you're talking to my ex that is... Let me talk to her."

"No!"

"Bryan, its fine," I assured.

He scoffed and handed the phone to Kai.

"The fuck do you want?" I snapped.

"Why are you talking to Bryan?" He asked.

"Um... because he fucking called me!"

"You seeing him?"

"No!"

"Fine, are you sleeping together yet then? That's the only reason why Bryan wants you anyway. Just for sex. He doesn't love you. He can't."

"Fuck off Kai..."

"I saw you with Tala yesterday too, are you screwing him too?"

I lost it at that point. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! GO FUCKING DIE! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FUCKING LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I DON'T NEED IT! NOW PUT BRYAN BACK ON THE GODDAMN PHONE!"

"Hn fine. Whore." Kai gave Bryan back his cellphone.

"Are you ok?" Bryan asked once Kai left.

"Fine... just fine..." I snorted.

"Do you want me to come over when you get back? Just for company."

"Sure."

"How's 5:30 sound?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Would you mind if it's just me? No Tala. I don't want him to know I'm seeing you. He really likes you you know."

"Yeah... I know..."

"It's getting a bit irritating."

"Hn, I'm sure," I chuckled.

"Ok, see you at 5:30. Bye."

"Bye Angel."

"Hn, bye kid." He smirked and we hung up.

"Was that Bryan?" Elisa whispered.

"Yeah, but Kai got on the phone if you can't already tell..."

"Ugh, just you wait Nicole, I'll get him... What exactly did he say to you?"

I re-told my conversation with Kai to Elisa. Se sat there wringing her hands violently the whole ride home...

Me: It's over!

Max: YAY! I GOT TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD!

Elisa:hits Max with a mallet: shut up kid!

Tala: Elisa, what's the Robert uncouth counter?

Elisa: The R.U.C. is... 2...

Tala: Damn... I thought it'd be more.

Elisa: Shall we give them a next-chapter-preview?

Me: Sure. The next chapter isn't gonna be as slightly humorous as the rest of them. It's gonna go a bit deeper. I wrote around half of it already, but I have the plan for it in my head, which I thought of while listening to the song Closer, by Nine Inch Nails.

Johnny: That can't be good

Me: There's going to be a "potential pairing" in the next chapter. I want to hear what you guys think. Review the chapter and if you want, say who you think it's gonna be. I hope I haven't made it too obvious.

Elisa: You did...

Me; Really? Damn... oh well, then if you don't want to say that, say who you think she'll end up with by the end. I can guarantee everyone will be wrong, but it'll be nice to see the guesses.

Johnny: You heard the girl! Do everything she said!

Max:weakly: I'm ok!


	16. Closer

Chapter 16- Closer

Elisa: Uh-oh... It's chapter 16!

Me: Yup, this is it.

Johnny: I think this chapter needs a bit of an explaination

Bryan: yeah... just a bit...

Me: Ok, this chapter is what happens when you mix my sick and twisted mind with the song Closer, by Nine Inch Nails, which is where the name for this chapter came from. Part of it is kind of... deep I guess. I don't really know another word for it. And yeah.. Elisa, you have anything to say?

Elisa: What's the time?

Me: Disclaimer time!

Johnny: Ugh, I'll read it I guess

Me: Aw... and I didn't even have to ask you! You're so sweet Johnny!

Everyone else:raises eyebrow:

Johnny: BXR does not own beyblade... simple as that...

Me: Excellent Smithers! Now on with the chapter!

_Recap:I re-told my conversation with Kai to Elisa. Se sat there wringing her hands violently the whole ride home..._

Chapter Start

Once we got to the hotel, my team and the Majestics decided to go out for a "night on the town" and they said they weren't going to be back until mad late. Johnny was a little reluctant about leaving me because he heard my fight with Kai and didn't want me to get too upset and do anything "stupid". Despite the fact that we both thought it was best that we broke up, I could tell he still cared. Especially once Kai left. After I convinced him that everything would be fine, everyone left. Which left me, Elisa, and my brother alone until 5:30 when Bryan came.

(Elisa's POV)

Nicole told me that Bryan was coming so it was no surprise when there was a knock on the door at 5:35. Nicole was in our room so I answered it.

"Hey Angel," I greeted with a smirk on my face.

"Only Nicole can call me that," Bryan informed, stepping inside the room.

"Oh well excuse me..." I closed the door after him. "Bryan, this is Nick, he's Nicole's twin brother."

"Aren't you from the Demolition Boys?" Nick asked, giving Bryan a dirty look.

"Yeah, so what?" Bryan asked,

"What the hell are you here?"

Sure... leave it to Nick to start trouble... with Bryan of all people.

"I'm here to see your sister. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!"

"Nick! Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "Nicole can see whoever she wants, you can't say otherwise. Come on Bryan, our room is this way."

(Normal POV)

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in..."

The door opened and Elisa and Bryan stood in the doorway.

"I'll leave you kids alone," Elisa winked and closed the door behind Bryan.

"Hey kid," he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled and waved weakly.

"Are you ok?" Bryan sat next to me on my bed.

"I guess..."

"Is this about what Kai said?"

"I guess..."

"Don't listen to him. He just wants to upset you. Don't let him get to you."

"Angel, what did he mean when he said you couldn't love me? I heard Tala say it too, the first day we met. Then you threw a knife at him."

Bryan sighed with a blank expression on his face. "I guess I could explain this to you. After all, it couldn't hurt." He sighed again. "When I was born, and basically throughout my whole life, Boris and the scientists at the Abbey taught me to block out every emotion but anger and hate. I guess they wanted me to become some little ruthless warrior blader killer thingy... When Tala and Kai said that I couldn't love you, they meant it. It's not that I don't know how... I just... can't... Every time I try to have an emotion like that, it's replaced with lust. Oh yeah... they made me keep that too..."

"So whenever you try to love someone, you get really horny instead?" I tried not to joke around, as this was a serious situation. But my twisted little mind got the best of me.

"Hn, yeah basically." Bryan chuckled at my need to make a joke.

"So I'll know if you like me or not if you try to do me every five minutes?"

"Yup..." Bryan smirked as though he was trying not to laugh.

I ruffled his hair, "You're still cool Angel."

"After everyting I said, you still want to call me that?"

"Of course. It makes it all the more misleading." I smiled.

Bryan put his thumb on my cheek. "You're too cute Nicole."

"Thanks Bryan."

It seemed a little awkward because we used our actual names. He usually called me "Kid" and I called him "Angel." We sat there and talked for around what seemed like an hour or so. After a while, Bryan looked like was fighting a battle in his head, and losing. I figured out what that battle was about once I discovered that he lost it. Bryan threw himself at me and our lips hit. I was slightly thrown off by the action, but not upset by it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he practically forced his tongue in my mouth. Like I said, I wasn't complaining. I just wasn't expecting it. The two of us were now fiercely making out on the floor of my room. We didn't even brake so that Bryan could rip his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned arms and chest. He moved from my lips down to my neck, which he proceeded to bite quite a few times. Since it didn't hurt like I expected it to, I just exhaled sharply and closed my eyes.

(Elisa's POV)

I was so bored! Nick had left a few minutes earlier with Adam and the rest of the guys were gonna beout all night. Twice I considered checking up on Nicole and Bryan, and twice I thought better of it. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"Elisa, it's Tala. Open up," Tala answered.

I opened the door and let him in.

"What do you want Tala, it's like 9:00?" (A.N. Yeah, that much time passed...lol)

"Is Bryan here? He said he was going somewhere but he didn't say where. Since it's getting kinda late, I wanted to find him."

"Yeah, he's here. He's with Nicole in her our room."

"Oh..." Tala's face drained of emotion like it always did when he was upset. I lead him down the gall to our room and opened the door, Neither of us were fully prepared for what we saw... Bryan and Nicole were on the floor making our quite roughly. Bryan was shirtless and on top of Nicole who (not to my surprise), was fully clothed. Bryan had bitten her lip it was bleeding. Either they didn't notice or they didn't care.

_"Damn..."_ I thought to myself. "_I didn't know Nicole was like that."_

"As you can see," I began aloud to Tala. "Bryan is quite erm... busy at the moment... And that was something I didn't need to see..." I closed the door. Tala looked more upset than I had ever seen him.

"Tala, what's wrong?" I asked, as we sat back down in the living room.

"Why does she like him?" He asked. "I mean don't get me wrong Bryan is my best friend, always has been. But it's just that he can't love her like she deserves to be loved. I can."

"Tala look I know you like her, a lot. But she doesn't love Bryan, or anyone for that matter. She just had her heart ripped out, torn to pieces, put through a shredder, burned, and spit on. She needs time to get over it. As for her and Bryan, they aren't going out and they probably never will. If Nicole ever does get another boyfriend, I know who it would be, and it's not Bryan."

Tala's eyes looked hopeful.

"But don't get your hopes up," I continued. "Especially because Nicole is really vulnerable right now. So don't try to force her into anything. If you do, I will remove your intestines and use them to hang you by your reproductive organs."

(Normal POV)

Bryan and I had stopped making out and whatnot and we were now just laying on my bed.

"Angel, can you teach me how to do it?" I asked.

"How to do what?" Bryan questioned.

"Block out my emotions like that. I need to learn how to. I don't want to get hurt anymore..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there are people out there that care about you. You need those emotions. I don't."

"What, are you saying that no one cares about you Bryan? Because I do. Even though we haven't known each other for long, I still consider you one of my closet friends." I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. To my surprise, he didn't argue. He put one arm around me and ruffled my hair with the other.

"Thanks kid."

I smiled, put my head on his chest, and fell asleep.

(Elisa's POV)

Tala and I bullshitted for around two hours before realizing how late it was.

"I should get going," Tala stated.

"I'll walk you back," I offered, slipping something into my pocket from the side table.

"Thanks Elisa."

"Eh, no problem."

We walked out and I closed the door behind us. As we walked to the Abbey, I reached into my pocket and felt the pocket knife that I had just put there, I had some unfinished business to take care of tonight...

Me:Yup, that's that...

Elisa: Heh heh heh.. some bitch gon' die

Me: I never said that. If I know you, you wouldn't be able to do it anyway. No matter how Ninja you are!

Tala: Who is this other person that you would date over me?

Me:smirks: I'm not telling. I am leaving it up to my lovely readers to guess who they think it is and voice their opinions. I already have it planned out. But maybe someone could change my mind with a good reason.

Elisa: Read and review, listen to her. You know the drill by now.

Max:Wow... I don't have anything random to say...


	17. When Love and Death Embrace

Chapter 17- When Love and Death Embrace

Me: Chapter 17 is hereeeee

Elisa: And we would like to thank all of those who reviewed. The last chapter got the most reviews so far. We would like to take this time to reply to those people who reviewed.

Sugar911 & shadowphoenix101- Here's your update :) hope you guys like it.

Silverhuskey22- Making Max look like a 3 year old is funny. It seems so natural for his personality anyway. lol

Demonic Tamai- That's actually a pretty good idea... I hope you like this chapter, it doesn't take after your idea entirely but there is a slight bit of the romance in it. It was my plan from the beginning. It continues a little more in a later chapter.

tear-drowned-angel - What can I say? I update quickly when I'm flooded with brilliant ideas :) lol here's another one for you.

Anime Crazy88- Tee hee hee hee... read and find out...

Me: Ok! Chapter start!

Johnny:mutters: Good she forgot the disclaimer...

Me: Johnny! Thank you for reminding me! Since you did just that, you can read it!

Johnny: Ugh, fine. BXR does not own beyblade or Orange Julius

Me: Sadly no... but that would be so cool if I did! I'd be able to have a Julius whenever I wanted!

_Recap: (Elisa's POV) We walked out and I closed the door behind us. As we walked to the Abbey, I reached into my pocket and felt the pocket knife that I had just put there, I had some unfinished business to take care of tonight..._

Chapter Start

I woke up around 2 hours later. my head was resting on Bryan's chest and he was fast asleep. I looked at the clock, it said 12:00 AM.

"Shit! Bryan wake up!" I exclaimed.

"Huh, what's going on?" He groaned.

"It's midnight, the rest of my team should be back soon, so unless you want to play 20 questions or get your ass kicked by my brother, your ass needs to get back to the Abbey like mad soon."

Bryan nodded. "Ok, see you at the match tomorrow? Or today rather..."

"Yeah, of course."

"Bye Kid."

"See you Angel."

He smirked and left the hotel. I changed into a pair of shorts and a PJ tank top, shut the light off and got back in bed. I looked at Elisa's bed. It was empty but I thought nothing of it. I just rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and groaned because it was only 8:00. Still mad early. I rolled over and saw something red and spikey on the side of my bed. I sat up and saw Johnny, leaning against the side of my bed, dead asleep. I smirked and saw something out of the corner of my eye on the other side too. I looked on that side to see my brother sleeping the same way. He woke up from the movement of my bed.

"Hey Nicole," he grinned.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Being a good brother and guarding you. Johnny's on the other side. He was worried about you after your fight with Kai yesterday. He didn't even want to leave you yesterday night."

"It's ok, I was in good hands with Elisa here."

"Yeah true..." he smirked.

"Should I wake him up?"

"Nah, let him sleep." Nick got up and sat next to me. "It took me these past few days to realize that I needed to be a better brother. Yeah sure, Kai is my best friend, but you're my sister and you don't deserve to be treated like that. No matter how many times you've beaten the shit out of me our whole lives."

"Awwww Nick... that's so corney... But thank you." I gave him a hug.

"I know you said Johnny was worried, but I didn't know it was that bad that he would actually sleep next to my bed."

"He wanted to stay in your bed, but I figured when you woke up that you would be scared and a little confused. He just wanted to stop you from doing anything stupid. He's a nice kid."

I looked past Nick at Elisa's bed. She was out cold.

"Don't worry about waking her up," Nick began. "She had a late night last night. She's dead to the world."

"What do you mean 'late night'?" I asked.

Nick bit his lip. "It's not my place to tell you..."

"Whatever." I felt movement on the other side of my bed and saw Johnny stretching. "Good morning sunshine."

"Heh, morning," he yawned. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Johnny, I'm fine."

"Let me see your arms then..."

"Fine..." I showed him my arms. "See, nothing new."

"Good. Wait, hang on." His eyes darted to my neck. "Care to explain the marks on your neck?"

"Uh.. heh heh heh..." I hesitated. Did I really want to explain _that._ Johnny looked at Nick for support. but Nick just held up his hands as if to say "Leave me out of this." Johnny looked back at me. "Well?"

"Uh... I kinda had someone over last night..."

"Was it one of the Demolition Boys?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you guys going out?"

"No, we're just good friends."

"Did you guys... you know..."

I looked at his expression and got the message. "Don't worry Johnny, these sheets are sin free," I laughed.

"Ok good," he sighed with relief.

"What's with the sigh of relief?"

"I'm just happy you two aren't going out."

"Why is that?"

"They're known for being dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

I could tell that wasn't the full reason, but I let it slide.

Around 10:30, Elisa finally woke up.

"How nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty," I joked.

"Shut up," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"10:30. The match is at 12," Johnny answered, rubbing his neck.

"Sore neck?" I asked.

"Yeah kid!"

"Well that teaches you not to sleep against someone's bed."

"Meh, would you rather have me _in_ your bed?"

"We shared a bed once before, it wasn't a problem."

"Yeah, but we were dating," he pointed out.

"True, true..."

Elisa and I got up and went into the two bathrooms to shower and get dressed. I wore a pair of black and red Hot Topic pants and my Kurt Cobain shirt. By the time we left it was 11:45. We got to the stadium just in time for the announcer to introduce the teams. When Kai came out, I noticed there was a big fresh gash from his collarbone to the other side of his chest. He saw the marks on my neck, sneered and mouthed, "Whore." Apparently, the rest of my team noticed his gash as well.

"Wow, that's some cut," Tyson observed. "I wonder where it came from."

Nick looked at Elisa who became very fidgety and shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Anything you wish to share with me Elisa?" I asked.

"Um... no..." she hesitated.

"Are you sure? Rememeber, the Jesus of Suburbia knows when you lie..."

"Ok fine. I tried to kill Kai last night but I fucked up."

"You did WHAT?"

"Here's how it went down."

Flashback

Elisa had just dropped Tala off and she was now walking along the side of the Abbey. "Time to take care of business." She climbed up the side of the wall and slipped silently into Kai's room. He was asleep, perfect. She climbed up and perched on the back head board of his bed and pulled out her pocket knife. "Payback is a bitch..." Elisa lowered the knife to his throat. Unfortunately, despite her extensive Ninja training, she couldn't keep her balance and she fell. Instead of cutting his throat, she cut him from his collar bone to the opposite side of his chest, and he woke up.

"Elisa? What the fuck?" He yelled, seeing his blood in his hands.

Elisa moved quickly to the window and waved. "Heh heh... bye-bye." And with that she disappear swiftly through the window.

End Flashback

"And that's what happened," she finished.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Because he fucking deserved it! After everything he did to you!"

"Yeah, but you missed... fucking idiot..."

"Hey! It's the thought that counts!"

We all watched Kai beat the White Tigers one by one and take their bit beasts. I could tell the rest of his team was a little annoyed at him taking all of the spotlight. After the match, Elisa and I went to the Demolition Boy's team bench.

"Hey kid," Tala greeted.

"Hey Tala, hey Bryan," I waved, hugging both of them.

"Hey!" Ian whined. "What about me?"

I pinched his nose and ruffled his hair. "Better?"

"Hmph."

Before I could go and attempt to jump and play with Spencer's hair, Kai walked up to us. The two of us just glared at each other. I saw his gaze go down to my arms. But before I could get an emotion out of him, Elisa stepped in.

"Beat it Kai, because next time I won't fuck up."

Kai "hn"ed and walked away with the rest of his team following. Tala looked back at me and mouthed, "I'll call you."

"Did Kai see anything?" Elisa asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "If he saw, why would he care anyway?"

"You never know..."

"Are you being optimistic or sarcastic?"

"Just pointing something out."

"Now if you'll excuse me... I need to have a word with my dear brother." I stormed back up to our seats and saw my brother talking with Adam. "Nicholas... would you care to explain to me exactly _WHY_ you neglected to tell me that my best friend attempted to kill my ex?"

"Johnny's fine, Elisa didn't try to kill him," Nick answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb shithead! You know what I mean!"

"I told you this morning that it wasn't my place to tell you!"

"What if she actually killed him Nick? Then what!"

"I knew it," Adam sneered. "You still like him don't you?"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" I yelled. "Maybe instead of putting you in that coma, Elisa should have just slit your throat. I guarantee she wouldn't have missed with you." my eyes narrowed and I grinned evilly. As we walked out of the stadium, Tala ran up to Elisa and I.

"Hey Rainbow Brite," Elisa smirked.

"Ugh, I'm not gay. Didn't we establish this already?" He groaned.

"Yeah, but I still like calling you that."

"Nicole, since we didn't hang out yesterday, you think maybe we could hang out today. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah sure," I agreed. "Why not?"

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, obviously hearing the conversation.

"I'm making plans for later."

"Are you going with him?" Johnny pointed to Tala.

"Yup."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. But if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you would have me followed."

"You're goddamn right I would." He pointed to Tala. "And YOU. If I find out that you hurt her in any way, shape or form, so help me god I will have Elisa rip out your intestines and use them to hang you by your reproductive organs..."

"Gotcha..." Tala nodded to show that he understood, and the two of us left.

"You know what sucks for you?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"What?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"Elisa doesn't make empty threats."

Tala gulped nervously. "She doesn't?"

"Nope. Remember when Kai first switched over, she threatened murder? Well she followed through on that. She attempted to slit his throat last night, but missed. That big gash that Kai has is from her. And that coma she put my brother's friend in, was because she stabbed him and the little bitch didn't die." I noticed the look of fear in Tala's eyes. "But don't worry, she only goes all psychotic like that when I get hurt."

He smiled. "It's nice to know that you have a friend who would do anything for you."

"Oh I wouldn't say _anything_. If I ask her to get me something, she'll tell me to stop being so lazy and get it myself."

Tala smirked. "So, where to?"

"Hm... the mall!"

"Ok sure, just let me go back to the Abbey and get some money."

I shrugged and we walked to the Abbey.

"Do you want to stay outside or so you want to come in?" Tala asked.

"I'll come inside," I shrugged.

We walked inside and Tala lead me into his room. He closed and locked the door behind us.

"Tala, I'm picking out your outfit because I refuse to be seen in public with you when you're wearing that disco suit," I glared.

"Oh no, that can't be good..." We heard a voice from behind us say. We turned around and saw Ian leaning against the door.

Tala's eye was twitching. "IAN! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

"Bryan talked me how to pick locks," he shrugged.

Tala growled and twitched even more. "BRYAN!"

"No use, he's in hte middle of a sissy argument with Kai." Ian picked and bit and his fingernails.

"About what?"

"Where Bryan was all last night." Ian glanced at me. "Your name was brought up quite a few times. Almost every other sentence."

"I feel loved..." I muttered.

"So, where's the happy couple going today?"

I raised my eyebrow as I looked through Tala's closet. "Happy couple?"

"We're going to the mall..." Tala answered.

"Oooooh fun! Can I come?" Ian asked.

"NO!"

"Ewww... disco freak..."

"STUPID MIDGET!"

"GO GET MOLESTED BY BORIS!"

"GO FUCK BORIS IN THE ASS WITH YOUR NOSE!"

I looked through Tala's clothes while listening to their argument and trying not to laugh. I finally found a pair of tight jeans and a Nirvana shirt. I threw them at Tala. "Here bitch."

"Thanks kid." Tala was about to take off his shirt when he looked up at Ian. "IAN! DO YOU FUCKING MIND?"

Ian groaned and lef the room, locking the door behind him. Tala scoffed and began undressing. It took every bit of energy I had not to stare at him and start drooling. But I couldn't help staring. He was perfect. His arms, his chest, his abs. Perfect. I layed down on his bed to keep myself from looking at him, but that didn't work. Tala layed down next to me. He was wearing the pants I picked out, but no shirt.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I assured.

Tala took my chin in his hand. "You're so beautiful," He smiled.

I looked down to avoid his gaze. "Thank you..."

Our eyes met and Tala just stared at me with a warm smile on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. Tala rolled over so that he was on top of me. He and Bryan were completely different in this case. The way Tala kissed was gentle and full of passion and it was almost like if he went too hard on me I would shatter. Bryan was rough, there was really no other word for it. But I liked them both just the same. I felt Tala's hand go up the back of my shirt, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with him, in his arms. My hand moved to the buckle of his pants, when I heard the door open and Ian's voice.

"Hey Tala can I borrow your-OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" And with that he slammed the door shut and ran away. Tala and I stopped making out so we could laugh hysterically. When we were finally done laughing after what seemed like forever, Tala gazed at me with his ice blue eyes. "Nicole, I love you. More than anything on this planet. And I'm pretty sure I always will."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say to him. Or more importantly, how to break the truth to him. I liked him, but not like that. At least I wasn't sure if I did. I mainly for now wanted to be friends, with benefits. I wasn't ready for a relationship. But if I was, I wouldn't choose Tala as my boyfriend, there was someone else that I liked just as much as Tala, actually two people not counting Kai. I sat up. "Tala, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I just don't think I like you like that. I mean I like you, don't get me wrong, but I'm not ready for another boyfriend right now. If I was ready, maybe. But right now I just... don't know. Please don't get mad at me."

"If you were ready, would you go out with me? Elisa said that you already know who you would date if you were ready. Is it me?" His eyes lit up a little bit with a spark of hope.

I sighed. "You're number two on my list. Sorry kid."

"Well, who's number one?"

"I can't tell you. You would have him killed and don't say you wouldn't."

"Whatever..." Tala put his shirt on and we left. As we walked out, we saw Ian rocking back and forth with Spencer trying to comfort him.

"Find a happy place... Find a happy place... Find a happy place... I CAN'T FIND THE HAPPY! WHY CAN'T I FIND THE HAPPY!"

"Is he always this odd?" I asked.

"Yup..." Tala whispered.

The two of us went to the mall and spent money on random shit. Until I saw the greatest invention known to man. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Tala asked, concerned.

"Tala... will you buy me an Orange Julius?"

"Sure... fine..." He sighed with relief and bought me a large Julius. I sat down and sipped it with a cheesey anime-style kawaii grin. Until Tala tried to take a sip. I slapped his hand away viciously. "Get... your... own..."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's a federal crime to drink someone else's Julius. Get your own..."

"Ugh, fine..." He bought his own and we left.

"You wanna come in and chill for a while?" I asked when we got to the hotel.

"No, I gotta check on Bryan and make sure Ian is ok," he declined.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "Ooooookkkk then... See you later."

"Bye." Tala turned around and walked back to the Abbey. I closed the door and went into my room to see Elisa.

Me: Damnnnnnn that was a long chapter.!

Tala: Who is the person you like better than me? I demand to know!

Elisa: Too bad...because we won't tell you. It's up to YOU  our lovely rabid readers to guess.

Me: Yup, the next chapter has more truth or dare and in my opinion, it's quite funny.

Elisa: Yeah, we torture Robert some more... heh heh heh...

Robert: That is quite-

Max:cuts him off: MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME! IT'S O-S-C-A-R!


	18. The randomosity of Truth or Dare

Chapter 18-The Randomosity of Truth or Dare.

Me: 18 is here!

Elisa: And once again, we would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It makes us happy, and a few of them made us smile on the inside and the outside. So thank you all again for reviewing!

Me: This chapter is another truth or dare one, but it's kinda funny... or at least I think it is...

Elisa: Well, part of it is... the last part is kinda... not-so-funny. A little depressing.

Johnny: Just a little...

Me: Yeah... Johnny my love, will you read the disclaimer for me?

Johnny: Meh... ok fine. Own beyblade and the song "Do you think I'm a whore?" by Kittie BXR does not

Me: Thank you Yoda... now on with the chappy-ter.

_Recap:"Bye." Tala turned around and walked back to the Abbey. I closed the door and went into my room to see Elisa._

Chapter Start

I walked into my room, closed the door, and flopped onto my bed.

"You ok?" Elisa asked.

"Tala's mad at me..." I whined.

"What? Why?"

"Because I like someone more than him. And I wouldn't go out with him."

"Did you tell him who it was?"

"No, I did not tell him of the one who is on fire. He would have him killed if he knew."

"The Majestics are coming over. Oliver's bringing some of his home-made food. Why don't you eat? You'll feel better."

"Nah, I had a large Julius. I'm fine."

"Gasp! You did not bring me back some of this Julius that you speak of!"

"Nope... I drank it all."

"You suck... anywhooo, we;re planning a nice healthy game of truth or dare for later. Care to join us?"

"Yeah sure, I'll definitely watch but I don't know if I'll play."

"Good, we need your twisted sense of humor."

The Majestics came at around 5:00. Oliver brought dinner but I wasn't hungry. Of course Johnny tried to force me to eat.

"Eat."

"No Johnny..."

"Please eat." He whined.

"No Johnny."

"LOOK! IT'S ALL THE MEMBERS OF AVENGED SEVENFOLD SHIRTLESS!" He pointed to the direction ahead of him.

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Oh that's brilliant Johnny, Resorting to desperate measures like that to get me to stop paying attention. Did you honestly expect me to fall for-" Johnny shoved a fork-full of food into my mouth. He grabbed the bottom of my jaw and moved it up and down, forcing me to chew.

"Swallow," he ordered. I swallowed reluctantly. "See, now was that so bad?"

"God Johnny, you make it sound like I just got a shot or something," I chuckled.

"Hn, just trying to help."

After everyone finished eating, Elisa explained the rules for truth or dare. "You have the choice of either truth, dare, or ultimatum. That means you pick between two dares and you HAVE to do one. Got it?" Everyone nodded and I continued.

"With the truth, go ahead and lie, but just remember... The Jesus of Suburbia knows when you lie. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's play. I'll go first." I spun the bottle we were using and what do ya know? It landed on dear-old-Robert. "Truth, dare, or ultimatum?"

"Hmph, dare," he answered.

I got up, went to the kitchen, went into the cabinet, took out a bottle of Jack Daniels, and tossed it to Robert when I got back in the living room. "Drink it."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"You heard me. I dare you to drink it."

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah. It's either that or Vodka, I don't care which. As long as you're plastered."

To my surprise, Robert didn't argue with me or say I was uncouth. He simple opened the bottle and chugged it. The whole thing.

"Damn Robert, I didn't know you could do that," Tyson stared, wide-eyed.

"It's not something I do often," he replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Robert hiccuped, then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Looks like _someone_ can't hold their liquor..." Johnny muttered.

"Let's have you drink a bottle of JD at once, see how you end up," Enrique commented.

Robert spun the bottle and it landed on Enrique. "So my little Itulee-unn friend, truth or -hic- dare?"

"Dare," Enrique smirked.

"I dare you to make out with Elisa!" Robert pointed to Elisa. Her mouth dropped and her eye twitched slightly. Enrique's eyes widened.

"SCORE!" Before Elisa could protest, Enrique was all "up in her grill" as Elisa would say. When Enrique finally let her breathe, Elisa's eye was still twitching.

"Ooooh girrrllll he was all up on you like white on rice!" I laughed.

"I don't know why people say that," she began. "Not all rice is white..."

"I dunno... I was wondering that myself..."

Enrique spun the bottle and it landed on Oliver. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm... truth," he answered.

"Wuss.." Enrique muttered. "Hm... now for an incredibly incriminating question..."

"AHHHHH! BIG WORDS!" Max yelled.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Uhm... yeah..." Oliver answered with a raised eyebrow as if it were an obvious question.

"HA! Loser!"

"Enrique, just because you're the only one who's ever gotten any, doesn't mean everyone else is a loser," Tyson pointed out.

"Yes... I am the only one who's ever gotten any aren't I? Unless you two ladies have something to share with us."

"Nope, nothing. Sorry to disappoint you," I smirked.

Oliver spun and it landed on Elisa. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me bitch!" She challenged.

"I dare you to... EAT NICOLE'S COOKING!"

"What the fuck? Are you serious? That's not a dare! Nicole, go make me a sandwich or something."

I shrugged and went to the kitchen. I came back 3 minutes later with a ham and cheese sandwich. Elisa shoved it in her mouth and rubbed it in Oliver's face. "Oh it tastes _so horrible!_." She swallowed and made a disgusted face. "Nicole, is there mayo in this sandwich?"

"Yeah, I had to make it a dare," I shrugged.

"You bitch! I hate mayo!" Elisa spun and it landed on Enrique. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he grinned.

Elisa smirked evilly. She had an evil revenge planned. "I dare you to kiss Robert, with tongue, for three minutes."

The smug look on Enrique's face faded in a heartbeat.

"And you have to pretend you like it too," I added.

"WHAT? No way!" He yelled.

"It's a dare Enrique, you have to do it," Johnny reminded.

"Enrique-poo," I began, putting my arm around him. "If you do this little dare for me, I'll give you a present."

Enrique wasted no time pouncing on a very surprised and very drunk Robert. When they weren't looking, Elisa took out her camera and took a picture of them. "Blackmail... you gotta love it."

When the three minutes were up, Enrique spun the bottle and it landed on Max. "Truth or dare?"

"The ultimatermabob thing," Max replied.

"Fine you have a choice. You could either chew on Tyson's socks, or blow Ray."

"Enrique you spiteful bastard!" Ray yelled.

"Hm... I'll blow Ray," Max shrugged.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Johnny didn't even laugh or make a smart comment. Max got up, sat down next to Ray and took a deep breath. Then he exhaled and blew on Ray. "There, all done." He went back to his seat. Enrique was staring in disbelief trying to find a way to say that it didn't count, when he remembered something.

"Hey Nicole, where's that little present you promised me?" He licked his lips seductively. I think Enrique was planning on me giving him something way more than what I was planning on giving him. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a $20 bill, put it in his hand, and closed his hand. "Here kid. Don't spend it all in one place."

Everyone laughed as Enrique blinked stupidly. By midnight, the Majestics (minus Johnny) left and i went into my room to think. I was upset that Tala was mad at me. I really did like him a lot. Then there was Bryan... And "number 1" as me and Elisa call the other person. And I still had feelings for Kai. Was I just confused and not sure who I really liked, or was it more? It didn't hep my situation that I had made out with two different guys in the time span of two days. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to or not. I could have stopped them but I didn't. I had wanted both guys at their respective times. I turned on my iPod and picked up my knife.

_"The knife is on the table  
I put myself to sleep  
All I know is all I know  
Remember, what you sow is what you reap_

How could I fucking believe you?  
This is too much for me  
The little sheltered girl  
Is what I'll always be

Self-loathing, inconsiderate  
Too scared of what I'll be  
I look into the mirror  
The whore is all I see

Like you  
Like me   
Diminished, self-imploding  
I'll never see  
Like you  
Like me  
I never want  
To be like me

Do you think I'm a whore?  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore

Why can't I fucking believe you?  
This is too much for me  
The little sheltered girl  
Is what I'll always fucking be 

Self-loathing, inconsiderate  
Too scared of what I'll be   
I look into the mirror  
The whore is all I see

Like you  
Like me  
I'll never change  
I'm stubborn you see  
Like you  
Warned me  
Lonely  
For eternity

I'm a whore   
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore  
I'm a whore..."

When Johnny came in and saw what I was doing, he rushed over to me, ripped the knife out of my hands, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Nicole, why are you doing this to yourself?" He sounded on the verge of tears, and looked it too. It was upsetting to see a tough guy like Johnny, almost near an emotional breakdown.

"It's hard to explain, it's just... the only way I guess..." I muttered.

"No it's not! Promise me you won't do it again..."

"I can't..."

"Why not?" He was getting more upset now.

"It's not something I can just promise not to do."

"Then just promise you'll try. If you get upset, talk to me."

"I can't..." My voice was starting to break.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you why, but just please understand. It's something really only Elisa and i can talk about."

"A girl thing?" he asked.

"Yeah... basically.

"Go bandage your arms and get some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten any in a week." Johnny sighed,

I nodded and did just that.

Me: It's overrrr

Elisa: Yup... Johnny is so sweet:pinches Johnny's cheek:

Johnny: Of course I am!

Kai: AHAHAHAHAAAAA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!

Elisa: Is Kai actually laughing?

Me: I think so...

Elisa: For all of you who want to know who number 1 is... we dropped a hint **TOWARDS THE BEGINNING** not the end or anywhere near it. So don't go looking at the end scene thing and making conclusions from that.

Me: Let's see if you can find the hint. Heh heh heh...

Max:Does money really grow on trees?


	19. I'm sorry for the person I became

Chapter 19-I'm sorry for the person I became

Me: It's chapter 19!

Elisa: This is quite an important chapter, but there's no hints to number 1 this time.

Me: Sorry, it's mad short too...

Elisa: It is time... FOR THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: KAI! Read the disclaimer

Kai: Ugh, fine... BXR owns nothing... deal with it

Me: On with le chapter!

_Recap:"Go bandage your arms and get some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten any in a week." Johnny sighed,_

_I nodded and did just that._

Chapter Start

I woke up the next morning at 12:15. Elisa's bed was empty, which I figured. I sat up and saw Johnny sleeping curled up at the foot of my bed. "Johnny get up. It's 12:15."

"Huh, what?" He groaned.

I left him to wake up and I went in the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

_"Dear Nicole,_

_Your loser team, Nick, and I needed to go to a secret place of extreme importance. However, we chose not to take you with us for your own safety. You'll thank me later, believe me. Just stay with Johnny and don't leave the hotel. I repeat, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOTEL. _

_I wuvs you bunches, _

_Elisa"_

I shook my head and laughed at Elisa's need to use random words in her letter. She always does stuff like that. Before I could do much, Bryan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, what's up?" He asked.

"Just waking, up. You?"

"Hn, laughing at Tala for getting screamed at by Kai. They just got into a sissy argument."

"Over what?"

"You. Apparently, Ian told Kai what he _thought_ happened in Tala's room yesterday."

"We just made out, nothing special."

"I know, Tala told me everything. Apparently, Ian got the wrong side of it. He said you and Tala were half naked all over each other."

"Tala was shirtless and I was fully clothed. He was just about to talk off his pants when Ian walked in. What happened during the fight?"

"Well... Ian told Kai was supposedly happened and Kai confronted Tala about it. Tala said that he loved you and Kai couldn't change that. Kai said it didn't matter and that Tala needed to stay away from you. Tala said that Kai should keep quiet and that Kai only acted that way because he was jealous. Naturally, Kai said that Tala was delusional and not to come crying to us when you broke his heart. Then Kai left. That's basically it."

"Is Tala ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, just not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Ok, I gotta go. Boris is having a bitch fit because Kai left. Talk to you later Kid."

"Bye Angel." I hung up, got dressed and waited for everyone to come back

(Elisa's POV)

Kai made us come out and meet us on some frozen lake somewhere. He didn't specifically say that he didn't want Nicole here, but we left her at the hotel for her safety. And Kai's. When we got there, Kai was already waiting for us.

"You didn't bring Nicole?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't even know where we are," Nick answered.

"So what do you want Kai?" I demanded. I stood there glaring at Kai as he explained why he called us there. He wanted the team's bit beasts. He was talking about how they would lose in a battle if they faced him. I wasn't listening. I was only focusing on how I wanted something more than to kill him for what he did to my best friend. Being themselves, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny all challenged him to a battle. They actually won and Tyson ranted some teamwork shit right before they won. Kai was still accepting defeat when Tyson begged, "Kai dude, please come back. You have no clue how much we need you."

"But I don't know if I can change. I don't know if I can make things right."

"You don't need to worry about making things right with them," I began, pointing to the guys. "You need to worry about making things right with Nicole. You owe her a big explanation and apology."

Kai looked at me blankly.

"Don't fucking look at me like that Kai! She fucking started again because of you! If it weren't for me and Johnny she would have died!"

All of the color drained from Kai's face. "She started again?"

"You're goddamn right she did. And it's all your fucking fault. Nicole's whole world fell apart when you left. I don't even think she knows which way is up! I hope you're happy Kai!"

He stood there for a moment, taking everything in. He finally said, "I'll come back." And with that, he got back in his helicopter and we got back on our bus for the hotel.

(Normal POV)

Johnny and I were sitting on my bed talking when we heard the door open. I looked up and there stood Kai, bags in hand. Before I could say anything, Johnny spoke.

"Kai, what the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

Kai put his bags on what was formally his bed and walked over to us. "Johnny, can you give us a minute? I need to talk to Nicole, alone."

Johnny looked at me and I nodded. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nicole I-" Kai began but I cut him off.

"You can save your explanations and your apologies because I don't need them! I hope you're proud of yourself Kai, really fucking proud!" I held out my arms. "Take a look at your handy work."

Kai grabbed my arms and lightly touched the scars. He stopped and read the word that was cut into the back of my wrist. _Whore_. His hands started trembling and he wrapped his arms around me. "Nicole, I am so sorry, for everything. Elisa told me you started again but I had no idea that it was this bad. I had no idea that you fell apart like this. I didn't mean a word I said to you these past few days. I'll change, I promise. Just please forgive me. I love you more than anyone can understand."

I could've sworn I saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"If you love me so much, then why did you leave?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I made a mistake. I put my craving for power and perfection before you. You know I would take it back if I could. Please, all I ask is one more chance."

Part of me wanted to slap him and call him a dirty liar. But then, the stupid voice in the back of my head got into this...

_'Give him another chance...'_

'Oh great, you just had to get into this, didn't you Jimmy?'

_'You love him JOS, don't deny it. And it's obvious he's genuinely sorry. He deserves another chance."_

'How do you know he's sorry?'

_'Because he's almost crying. Kai has never shed a tear in his life. Why would he breakdown over something he didn't mean? Just give him another chance.'_

'Dammit Jimmy, why do I always listen to you?'

Stupid voice... I always listen to him... (A.N. JOS and Jimmy is an inside joke with me and my friends. You'll understand it a bit better if you are familiar with Green Day, their American Idiot CD, The Jesus of Suburbia, and St. Jimmy.) I wrapped my arms around Kai. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise. I love you Nicole."

"I love you too..." The two of us just sat there in each other's arms, saying nothing.

Elisa: Awwww... they got back together!

Me: Yup, now I feel better I don't have to write their fight scenes anymore. I almost ran out of insults!

Kai: Wow... just wow...

Elisa:Read and review lovelys! The next chapter will be up... whe BXR writes it...

Me: Yup, dunno how long that takes. I write fast though so don't worry.

Max:YOU GOT A BOOGER ON YOUR BUTT!


	20. Of fights and fear

Chapter 20-Of fights and fear

Me: After an excessively long wait, chapter 20 is here!

Elisa: It took you FOREVER!

Me: Well it's not my fault that it's summertime and I like to SLEEP during the summer...

Elisa: Whatever, Johnny read the disclaimer.

Johnny: BXR owns nothing, deal with it.

Me: On with the long awaited chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:"I love you too..." The two of us just sat there in each other's arms, saying nothing_.

Chapter Start

Johnny opened the door and looked from Kai to me. "You forgave him?"

"Yeah I did," I smiled.

"Well, I guess you have your reasons."

"Hey Carrot top!" Kai called. Johnny twitched and turned around.

"Thanks for taking care of her. According to Elisa, Nicole wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Kai continued.

"And Elisa speaks the truth!" I chimed.

"She also doesn't make empty threats," Johnny smirked.

"Haha yeah kid! Tala almost shit himself when you said that!"

"The look on his place was PRICELESS!"

"I explained her history of threat-making to him and he was like 'oh snap...'!"

"Did I miss something?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, just Elisa giving death threats to anyone who looked at me. Nothing unusual there."

As if right on cue, she walked in. Elisa looked from me, to Kai before saying almost bitterly, "You forgave him?"

"Yeah, Jimmy made me do it."

"Figured, you always listen to him. Oh and Kai, now that you and Nicole are back together, I guess I should apologize for the murder attempt."

"It's ok, you were just upset for Nicole," he shrugged.

"Sure... let's go with that idea... I guess she has her reasons for taking you back, I'll never understand them, whatever they are... Now come on, your loser team wants to talk to you."

I was about to get up when my cell phone rang. "You guys go, I'll be there in a minute." Elisa and Kai went to the living room and Johnny went back to his hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby what's up?" Tala asked.

"Hn, nothing much, as usual."

"You wanna hang out? Like, now?"

"I can't," I sighed. "I'm not sure we can hang out anymore."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend now Tala. Kai came back and well, we kinda got back together..."

"WHAT? How could you do that to me?"

"What the fuck do you mean!"

"I loved you Nicole I really and truly did. And you go an lead me on until Kai gets back and you just kick me to the curb! You're such a fucking bitch!"

"Tala, shut. The.Fuck.Up..."

"What about Bryan? He told me he was falling in love with you. He'll be crushed when he hears this! After everything Kai put you through, you're taking him back? What the fuck is wrong with you Nicole!"

"Tala shut the fuck up! YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME! I CAN BE WITH WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU'RE JUST FUCKING PISSED THAT I LIKE SOMEONE MORE THAN YOU! YOU'D BE THE EXACT SAME WAY IF I WAS WITH BRYAN, DON'T FUCKING DENY IT!"

"Kai was right about you, you are a whore."

"You know what? I don't need to listen to this." I hung up my phone and stormed to the living room.

"So that's basically what Boris's plan is," Kai finished.

"THE FUCKING NERVE OF THAT BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE HE THINK HE OWNS ME!"

"Who?" Elisa asked."

"TALA!" I was so pissed off that my hands were shaking. Elisa, knowing what I needed to do, took off her rubber spiked bracelet and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I exhaled sharply. I took the bracelet and threw it at the wall as hard as I could. It made a hole...

"We're moving to a new hotel tomorrow, so everyone get ready and pack up," Mr. D explained.

I gave an exasperated breath. "Fine..."

Elisa took my arm and dragged me into our room. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit. You threw a bracelet through a wall Nicole. What did Tala say to you?"

I sighed and explained my fight with Tala.

"Well, that gives you another reason to kick his ass at the match in a few days..." She pointed out.

"True..."

The door opened and Kai walked in. "Nicole, what happened?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I looked at Elisa and she nodded, saying it was ok to tell Kai. "I was on the phone with Tala and-"

"Wait, before you start can you explain exactly what went on between you, him and Bryan?" Kai asked.

"I had a 'friends-with-benefits' sort of thing going on with both of them. Nothing more."

Kai nodded. "Continue."

"Ok, so I was on the phone with Tala and he asked me if we could hang out today. Since all we really do when we hang out is chill at his place and make out, I said no because we got back together. Then he started screaming at me like a fucking asshole saying I was leading him on and that I kicked him to the curb when you got back, and that I was a whore just like you said. Then he brought Bryan into all of it. He said Bryan would be crushed when he found out. Kai, I'm scared. I fear for my life right now. You can ask Elisa, no matter how scared I was about anything I NEVER feared for my life because I never had to."

Kai pulled me into a hug. "Why are you scared?"

"Because I know how Tala and Bryan are and I just succeeded in pissing both of them off. They're prolly gonna come after me or something."

Elisa put her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Nicole. You have me and Kai with you and we won't let a thing happen to you. And besides," she whispered the next part in my ear so Kai wouldn't hear it. "I doubt _he_ would let anyone touch you." By _he_, she meant "number 1".

"You should get to bed early," she advised. "It would do you some good to get more than 4 hours of sleep for once."

Before I could respond, Elisa's cell phone played "Eternal Rest", by Avenged Sevenfold. I groaned because that could only mean one thing...

"Hey Seth," she answered.

I whined, groaned, and pounded on the bed like a little kid. "Nooooooooooo why dear God why?"

"Oh nothing much, just chilling with Nicole and her boyfriend. Yes she actually has a boyfriend. No Seth he isn't drugged. No, he isn't retarded. No Seth, he isn't desperate or blind either. Nicole, Seth says hello." She directed the last part to me.

"Tell Seth to go fuck himself."

"Kai, Seth wants to know if Nicole is good in bed because there can't be another reason why you are going out with her." She glared through gritted teeth, like she was forced to say that but didn't want to.

"Tell Seth I said good job, he's finally fighting back after all of the times I yelled at him, hit him, and expressed my sheer hatred for him," I smirked.

Elisa hung up her phone.

"Your boyfriend's a dick Elisa."

"I know Nicole. I really don't like how he treats you."

"Elisa, how he treats _me_ doesn't matter. _You're_ the idiot who has to put up with him."

"It does matter. If he treats my friends like shit, then he isn't worth it. I don't want him upsetting you like he did last time."

I smiled and layed down in my bed as Elisa said goodnight and left. As I was about to fall asleep, I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Do you mind?" Kai whispered in my ear.

"If course not." I moved closer to Kai and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: It's over ...

Elisa:IF YOU DIDN'T PICK UP ON THE HINT WE LEFT THEN WE WILL CORNER AND CRY! We basically just TOLD you the identity of the oh-so-mysterious "number 1"

Me: So send in your reviews and give me your guesses. I won't tell you if you're right or not, but you will find out in the end. I just wrote out the ending in my head.

Max:DONCHA WISH YO GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?


	21. The attack, lesson 2, and the feeling of

Chapter 21- The attack, the lesson 2, and the feeling of safety

Me: Chapter numero 21! I am that cool people!

Elisa: Whatever... anyway I hope you picked up on the hint we left last chapter...

Me: I do too... I would be quite sad if you didn't... But on a happier note... THE R.U.C. IS BACK!

Elisa:SCORE! Now...JOHNNY! DISCLAIMER!

Johnny: BXR doesn't own a thing, except the iPod she is currently listening to

Me: Yup, on with the chapter now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Recap:"If course not." I moved closer to Kai and fell asleep._

Chapter Start

I woke up the next morning in Kai's arms. There was a strong feeling of comfort inside me and I wished it would stay there, but I knew I had to get up soon.

"Good, you're up," Elisa began. I looked up and saw that she was already up and dressed. "Get your boyfriend up and get dressed. We're leaving soon."

"I'll get dressed, you get my boyfriend up," I yawned.

"Fair enough."

I got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I came out in a red My Chemical Romance shirt that said "I don't need your friends, I've got my own", and a pair of Tripp pants. Elisa was gone and Kai was up and half dressed.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted, kissing me.

"Morning."

"You feeling better?"

"I guess so..."

"Good," he smiled, kissing me again.

I left to go to the living room and see everyone else. On my way there, I passed another hole in the wall. When I got to the living room I asked, "Elisa, what's with the extra hole in the wall?"

"Johnny came by last night after you fell asleep. He went to go check and make sure everything was ok but he didn't like what he saw apparently because he punched a hole in the wall," she explained.

"Nothing happened last night, so what isn't there to like?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Do you know if he still... you know, likes me?" I whispered.

"You know what Nicole, I think he might."

I sighed. Great, another person who's gonna hate me for getting back with Kai. Speak of the devil, just as I was thinking that he came out of our room with his bags and we left. The bus ride was boring. Kenny was talking to Mr. D and typing on his laptop. Elisa was poking Tyson's fat while Max was commenting on how it looked like jell-o. Ray, Kai, and my brother were talking and I was listening to my iPod.

All of a sudden, we heard a helicopter directly overhead, We all looked out a window to see what it was.

"That's Biovolt's helicopter!" Kai exclaimed.

They landed their helicopter on our bus...like 6 times...

"Fuck! Everyone grab their shit and get the hell off the bus now!" I yelled. Everyone did as they were told and we ran out into the snow. 4 rope ladders descended from the helicopter and the Demolition Boys climbed down. Boris stayed on the helicopter and continued to fuck up our bus with the help of Ian and Spencer. Tala and Bryan on the other hand took out their beyblades. I didn't realize they were aimed for me until it was too late. I felt a sharp searing pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground in pain.

I looked at the hand clutching my stomach and noticed that it was stained red with blood. There were two gashes that made an X shape starting from under my chest and going to the opposite side right above my hip. I couldn't get up, all I could do was watch as the snow was being colored redder by the second. While I was down, I didn't know that Ian and Spencer took Tyson and Max's bit beasts.

"Alright boys that's enough!" Boris called. "Save some for the tournament." All 4 Demolition Boys climbed back up into their helicopter and it took off.

"Shit! Nicole are you ok?" Elisa exclaimed.

"Look Mommy, I made red snow!" I joked.

She laughed a little. "Get on my back, I refuse to let you walk in your condition."

"I'll be fine. It's not like I hurt my leg or anything-OW!" I yelled as she touched my stomach.

"Just shut up and get on my back. I'm amazed that you're refusing a free piggy back ride."

"Eh, fine." Kai picked me up and put me on Elisa's back and we started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like we'd been walking for miles. In fact, Kenny actually said that we walked 2 1/2 miles already.

"Elisa, you don't have to carry me," I coughed.

"Yes I do," she argued. "You're in no condition to stand, let alone walk."

"You should have just left me behind..."

"Do I have to smack you? Even if you asked me to I wouldn't have left you for dead out there."

Just then, a bus came driving down the road.

"Tyson!" I yelled. "Jump up and down and make them stop!"

"HEYYYYYY STOPP!" He yelled while jumping up and down waving his arms in the air like a moron. The bus slowed down and stopped. "Thank you! Listen, our bus got attacked and we need a ride."

Oliver got out of the bus. "Depends on how far."

"And who's asking," Enrique added, getting out of the bus.

"Oliver! Enrique!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Elisa, let me down, I want to give my Enrique-poo a hug," I requested. She let me down from her back but I was dizzy from loss of blood and I fell down.

"Nicole! Holy crap what happened?" Enrique asked, rushing over to me.

"The D-Boys attacked our bus... and me..." I explained.

"Johnny's the one with the medical training and he isn't here..."

"He kinda needed the training since he was always braking his bones from punching and kicking things when he was mad," Oliver added. All of us got into the Majestic's bus and drove off. We stopped at the ruins of some old castle. We got off the bus and walked through the gates. I was being supported by Elisa.

"This place is weird," Ray pointed out. The gate flew shut on its own.

"Just a little..." I agreed.

"Ah, it's the uncouth bladebreakers," he heard a voice say. Judging by the vocabulary, we already knew who it was. We turned around and saw...

"Robert?" Tyson asked.

"It's a shame the Demolition Boys had to attack your bus."

"How did you-?" Ray asked.

"And it's just horrible that they had to take Max and Tyson's bit beasts."

"Speak! Where did you obtain this information?" Elisa demanded.

"Oh my god Nicole what happened? Are you ok!" I heard Johnny yell/ He ran up to me and looked at my shirt. Even though it was red you could still tell that it was bloody because it was a darker shade of red where the gashes were.

"Tala and Bryan slashed my stomach with their blades," I explained.

"Come on my bus, I'll help you clean everything up. Elisa you should come too, that way Kai doesn't think anything's going on."

Elisa shrugged and the three of us went on the Majestic's bus.

"Ok, where did you get cut?" Johnny asked me. I traced a line with my finger showing him where the gashes were.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna bandage them up." Johnny looked at my stomach and re-traced the lines I made with his eyes before biting his lip uneasily,

"What's up Johnny?" Elisa asked.

"Thank god Elisa's here, It would be so uncomfortable if she wasn't."

"What? Why, what's going on?"

"Nicole, because the wounds are so close to your chest, you need to take off your shirt. Don't worry, you can still keep your bra on, I don't want to make this any more awkward and uncomfortable than it has to be. And before you say anything Elisa, I'm not doing this just to see her without a shirt. If I was, I would have made her take her bra off too."

Elisa closed her mouth when he finished that because she was in fact planning on saying something smart-assed. I shrugged and took my shirt off. There was a big bleeding X on my stomach. Johnny took out a towel and some disinfectant.

"Nicole I'm warning you now, this WILL sting."

"Oh come on how bad could it-OW! FUCKING SLUT BAG WHORE!" I screamed in pain.

"Told you..." Elisa sighed.

"Nicole, I told you Bryan and Tala were dangerous and that you needed to be careful," Johnny reminded. "So what in the name of all things sane in this world did you do to make them do this to you?"

"I got back with Kai and it pissed them off." I shrugged. "Now let me ask _you_, what in the name of all things sane in this world made you punch a hole in the wall?"

"I got into an argument with Robert and I was mad..."

"OK, I know you're lying your ass off right now, but I'm too lazy to get the truth out of you."

Johnny shrugged and took out some bandages. "Ok, stand up and hold your arms out so I can wrap your stomach up."

"Why can't you just wrap up her whole torso-thing? Isn't that what you're supposed to do anyway?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah, but I know Nicole would hate me if I did anything to make her look flat-chested."

"Damn straight I would!" I agreed.

Johnny smiled and wrapped up my stomach. "There all done."

"Good, can I put my shirt back on now?"

"I suppose, if you want to that is..."

"As opposed to freezing my ass off? Thanks, but I'll put my shirt on."

"They won't get away with doing this Nicole," Johnny began as I put my shirt on. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"Thanks Johnny..." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt something that I haven't felt since I don't rememeber when. A feeling of safety.

"You're safe now, I promise. You don't have to worry anymore." I've heard those words before, from many people. But I've never believed anyone who said them. But hearing those words from Johnny, I knew they wer true. "Now let's go, before Kai suspects something."

"Good idea." Elisa and I walked out of the bus first, followed by Johnny. When we got outside, Robert was yelling at Tyson.

"YOU'RE A FAiLIURE! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WIN THIS WAY! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNCOUTH SIMPLETON!"

"Uh.. Robert, Tyson isn't even battling in the tournament," I reminded.

"Ah yes... they I shall train you instead."

"Sure why not?" We launched our blades and Robert ended up beating me.

"YOU ARE UNCOUTH! HAVE YOU NO FOCUSING ABILITIES? TRY AGAIN AND THIS TIME DON'T BE SO UNCOUTH!"

"I'm in pain right now so it's kinda hard to focus..." I muttered. We launched out blades and he beat me again.

"YOU ARE A BARBARIC UNCOUTH SIMPLETON! YOUR ACCURACY IS ATROCIOUS, YOUR SPEED IS POOR, AND YOUR TECHNIQUE IS THAT OF AN AMATEUR!"

"At least he didn't say she was a failiure at life..." Elisa muttered.

"AND YOU'RE A FAILIURE AT LIFE!"

"Spoke too soon..."

"Now we'll try this again, and again, AND AGAIN UNTIL WE GET IT RIGHT!" We launched our blades again except this time I _kinda_ kicked his ass... "Now uncouth Bladebreakers. I have decided that you are finally ready to face the Demolition Boys tomorrow. Although as always I find you to still be uncouth, barbaric, un-civilized, and just plain...uncouth. I do believe that you have what it takes. Make us proud."

"So Mr. D. did we do what we were supposed to do?" Oliver asked.

"You did just fine," he nodded.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked. "I'M CONFUSED!"

"We after we were attacked, I called up Robert on my cell phone, explained what happened, and arranged this meeting. Although I think he went a tad wee overboard..."

"It doesn't matter," Robert shook his head. "The point is that they got out of it what they were meant to." All of us went to our new hotel and unpacked. It was pretty late when we were finally settled and I was mad tired. I had a pretty _eventful_ day to say the least and that only added to it. I plopped down on my bed and passed right out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Chapter over! There's only going to be 3-5 more chapters (

Elisa:But don't worry! There is a good possibility of a sequel!

Me:But in the meen time, WHAT IS THE R.U.C?

Elisa: THE R.U.C. IS...6!

Me: EXCELLENT! NOW READ AND REVIEW! It's still not too late to send in any guesses you have for who she'll end up with at the end. Even though I have it planned out, it's nice to see what everyone thinks. And as we said before, we hope that you picked up on the hint from the last chapter. If you did, send in your guesses as to the identity of the mysterious number 1!

Max:I like cerrrrreallll!


	22. The very actionpacked day of the first

Chapter 22- The very action-packed day of the first round

Me:Another chapter from meee and just a little note, there's lots of bad, bad words in this chapter, you have been warned,

Elisa: Yes... and we have a surprise for you all

Tala: Really? What is it?

Me and Elisa:THE R.U.C.!

Robert: Oh joy... oh rapture...

Elisa: Oh come on Robert, you know you love it...

Robert: I most certainly do not love something so-

Me:cuts Robert off: DISCLAIMER!

Tala: BXR doesn't own a thing, except the iPod she is listening to and the nifty case that it's in

Me: Yup :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:I plopped down on my bed and passed right out._

Chapter Start

I woke up the next morning because Elisa was screaming... "OF ALL THE FUCKING DAYS YOU HAD TO PICK TODAY?" I sat up, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and went to the living room to see what all of the noise and screaming was about. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Nick, Mr. D., and Kai were all crowded around a sofa. Ray was laying on the sofa propped up on pillows and covered in blankets. Elisa was standing over him waving a thermometer.

"Why in fuck's name are you screaming?" I yawned. "It's 10:00 in the fucking morning."

"LOOK!" Elisa yelled. She forced the thermometer into my hands. "OF ALL THE DAYS, RAY PICKS _NOW_ TO GET THE MOTHERFUCKING FLU!" It's true, the thermometer said 102.5 degrees.

"Well, what the hell are we gonna do? Kenny can't blade, Tyson and Max have no bit beasts, and me and Kai can only blade once."

"I know someone who can take my place," Ray chimed, then sneezed.

"Well sniffles..." Elisa began. "PLEASE FUCKING ENLIGHTEN ME!"

"You could take my place Elisa."

"What? Ray are you serious. I mean I have my blade but- I don't know."

"Kid, it's either you take his place, or we forfeit," Nick pointed out.

Elisa sighed. "Fine, I'll play."

"Good, now that everything is all settled, I am going back to sleep," I announced.

"Oh no you're not," Elisa corrected as I turned on my heel.

"Why not?"

"Because the match starts at 11:30. We need to be there at 11. Which means your ass needs to be in that shower in like 7 seconds or less."

"Ugh, fine..." I went to my room, got a change of clothes, and went into the shower. I came out wearing a pair of black Hot Topic pants that hugged at my hips, and a small tank top that stopped right above my navel and said, "Skinny girls are for whimps." I walked in my room to get my eyeliner and my Marilyn Manson hat. When I got there, I saw Johnny sitting on my bed. "Um... Johnny, hun... why are you on my bed."

He held up bandages and a bottle of peroxide. "I need to change your bandages."

"oh no! Oh FUCK no! You are not putting that shit on me again! The bandages I can deal with. But no peroxide! Do you honestly know how much that shit stings on a cuts like that?"

"Fine," he smirked a little. "No peroxide, but I need to bandage you up anyway."

"Fine..." I sighed and took off my tank top, still keeping my guard up just incase. I turned around and held out my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny with the bottle of peroxide in his hand, coming towards me. "No! Johnny don't you dare!" I yelled and ran across the room with Johnny following me.

(In the living room)

The living room was now inhabited by the rest of my team, Elisa, Nick, and the rest of the Majestics.

"What is all of that uncouthness?" Robert asked.

"JOHNNY YOU DICK HEAD! IF YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT SHIT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CASTRATE YOU ON THE SPOT!" Apparently I could be heard from the living room. "NO BETTER YET, I'LL HAVE _ELISA_ CASTRATE YOU FOR ME!"

"Johnny has to put peroxide on the cuts on Nicole's stomach before he bandages it. Last time he did it, it stung like a bitch so Nicole is probably trying to fight him off," Elisa explain, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"She is being so uncouth!" Robert yelled. "Must she scream like a raging barbarian?"

"You think she's bad now? Wait until he finally catches her."

(Back to my room)

I was still running from Johnny and he was still chasing after me. It all ended when he trapped me in a corner and used one arm to pin my shoulders to the wall. His violet eyes met my icy blue ones. There was a gleam of amusment in his eyes and a triumphant smirk on his face. "I win..."

"Fine, you win," I breathed.

"Now, I'm going to let you go. Promise me you won't run off ok?"

"I promise. As long as I can scream bloody murder."

"You will anyway so it doesn't matter if I say you can or not." He released my shoulders and I stood there, just like I promised. He came back with the peroxide. "Now, I'm sure you know that this will sting."

"Yes Johnny I'm perfectly aware of that. Now hurry up and get this over with before-" He put the peroxide on and I screeched like a vampire/banshee. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! BITCH FUCKING ASSHOLE COCK SUCKING PRICK SON OF A FUCKING CRACK WHORE SLUT FACTORY DICK BOMB!" Johnny fell to the ground hysterical laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes from the pain.

"Because, oh shit did it sting that bad?" He got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I felt his hands move to the clasp of my bra. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself Johnathan." He let go of me and his cheeks turned a nice little shade of pink. "I like that color pink on you Johnny, it looks nice with your hair. Now get this over with so we can go." Johnny did as he was told and I put my shirt on. "Did you learn that trick form Enrique?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

I walked out of my room and into the living room. When I got there I went up to Enrique and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"For teaching Johnny how to be a pervert!" I laughed/yelled.

Enrique smirked and nursed his sore cheek. "Wow Nicole, I've been slapped by plenty of girls and I gotta tell you, that one hurt the most."

"Thanks, I try."

"Could you have been any louder Nicole?" Elisa asked.

"Why, you heard me?"

"Every last word. It was kinda funny though."

"It certainly was not!" Robert yelled. "It was childish, barbaric and uncouth!"

Elisa and I gave Robert matching death glares. "Oh yeah, well you like it in the pooper."

"I what?" He asked, as if he had never been told such a thing.

"God Robert, you make it sound like no one ever said that to you before," Enrique chuckled.

"Silence barbarian!" Robert barked.

"Well at least I don't like it in the pooper..." We all got on the bus and set out for the stadium. I looked at Elisa, she was twirling her blade in her hand. Her bit beast was a panther named Shadow Cat.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"No, I'm just not used to battling with such high stakes," she answered.

"The two of us wouldn't be who we were today if we didn't play with high stakes Elisa."

"True, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, but not for us. For them, or more specifically Tala and Bryan. They managed to piss off my brother, my boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend with their little stunt yesterday. The three of them angry equals massive unpretty-ness."

"Heh, true." We arrived at the stadium and explained our situation to the official.

"Is she a registered member of your team?" He asked.

"Uh... no..." Elisa answered.

"Then she can't blade. If she isn't on your roster, she isn't allowed to blade for your team."

"Eww... fine." We walked away and went to our team bench. The Majestics were going to stay with us for moral support.

"How about Kai goes today and Ray goes tomorrow, he might be feeling a little bit better by then," Tyson suggested.

"Sounds ok to me," Ray sniffed.

I sat off to the side a bit so I could think. This was it. This was everything we worked for, sweated over, and (in my case considering yesterday) bled over. It all came down to this. I looked at everyone on the bench one by one. Kai was leaning against the wall mentally preparing for his match against Spencer. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Oliver, Enrique, Robert, and Elisa. Nick was in the stands with Adam. As I looked everyone over, I noticed something was missing. Something loud. Important yes, but loud. "Um, has anyone seen Johnny?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, we heard sirens and someone yell," Put your hands on the car!" My insides sunk and we ran outside. Tala was wiping blood from his lip as he was being helped up by Bryan, who was glaring evilly. I looked at what he was glaring at. Johnny was against the cop car, being put into handcuffs.

"Johnny!" I yelled. "What the hell did you do?"

"I told you I wasn't going to let them get away with doing that to you," he winced a little as the cuffs were tightened.

"So you go and get yourself arrested by the god damn Russian police?" I was basically in his face now. His facial features softened to what I normally see when I look at him.

"Getting back at him for what he did to you is worth being arrested."

I felt like crying when he said that. He got himself arrested because he wanted revenge on Tala for hurting me.

"You have the right to remain silent-" the cop began but Johnny cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah I've heard all this already, just tell them what my bail is, put me in the car and get me out of here before I'm tempted to escape."

"The bail will be set at $2,500."

Johnny looked at me, his eyes looking calm despite the situation. "Promise you'll bail me out after the match?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't open my mouth for fear of breaking down. They put Johnny in the car and Kai put his arm around me as I watched one of my best friends be taken away in a cop car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the finals of the world tournament!" Jazzman announced. "The finals will take place over a period of three days. They will be 2 out of 3 falls as will the individual matches. The first match is Spencer of the Demolition boys vs. Kai of the bladebreakers!"

"You ready?" I asked Kai.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Knock 'em dead kid," Elisa smirked and Kai walked up to the dish.

I'm gonna fastforward a bit ok? Ok. So basically Spencer won the first round and he kinda kicked Kai's ass. Kai went in the back to "vent" a little before the second round. And by "vent" I mean punching walls. I went after him to make sure he was ok, when I saw him talking to his grandfather. I remained hidden so I could listen in.

"Here Kai, it's the Black Dranzer bit chip, we saved it after you destroyed half of the abbey. Take it and win the championship with it."

"What's the catch? Because last time I checked, you don't just give me stuff for no reason," Kai questioned.

"Betray the bladebreakers. Betray then and take their bit beasts. What do you say Kai? With my help, you could be on top. You could be the best." Kai looked hesitant for a moment, but then he reached out and took it. I crushed the cup of soda I had in my hand at the moment out of pure rage. I stormed back to the benches.

"Nicole, are you ok?" Tyson asked.

"Stupid asshole fucking bitchass motherfucking dick hole son of an assplug!" I yelled.

"Who?" Elisa asked.

"My fucking asshole fuck of a boyfriend! He just turned on us again!"

"What do you mean?"

"I went in the back to see if he was ok and I saw him talking to his grandfather. His grandfather gave him the black dranzer bit chip and told Kai he had to turn on us _again_ and a whole bunch of other shit!" I was so mad that I kicked the wall. "OW! FUCKER!" I kicked the wall again. "THAT ONE WAS BECAUSE IT HURT THE FIRST TIME I DID IT BITCH!" I sunk on the bench and put my head in my hands. "I wish Johnny was here."

"Yeah, I know," Elisa agreed, sitting next to me. "I can already imagine what he would say. 'Nicole don't worry about it. Kai's a dick and he isn't worth your time. He isn't good enough for you.'"

I smiled a little bit. "You're right."

"Now it's time for round 2!" Jazzman yelled.

Kai and Spencer walked back up to the dish.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

"Go Seaborg!" Spencer yelled and a friggin HUGE-ASS whale came out.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled. Instead of Black Dranzer coming out, it was regular Dranzer.

"Kai what are you doing?" His grandfather yelled.

"I don't need your help! I can get to the top and be the best all by myself with my friends and my own bit beast!"

"We're Kai's friends?" Max asked.

"Kai _has_ friends?" Elisa asked.

Spencer ended up kicking Kai's ass again and he took Dranzer...which wasn't cool... Kai came back to the bench and everyone (minus Elisa and I) tried to make him feel better about losing and they thanked him for his little speech. Kai walked over to us and sat next to me.

"I heard you talking to your grandfather in back before," I began. "Why didn't you use it? After all Kai isn't that what really matters most to you? Power, perfection, being at the top."

"No! That's a lie and you know it!" He exclaimed. "Do you want to know the real reason why I didn't use it?" I nodded and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Because last time I used it I lost you. I made a promise to you when I came back that I wouldn't leave you again. I intend to keep that promise."

I smiled and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too."

"Tomorrow's match will be Bryan vs. Ray!" Jazzman announced and I immediately sat up.

"Oh..." Elisa began.

"Fuck..." I finished. Bryan smirked quite evilly and made a slashing motion with his thumb on his throat, which Ray returned with a flick of his middle finger, and a sniffle.

"Come on, let's go get the Carrot out of jail," Kai suggested.

"Uh... one problem... none of us have any money except Robert," I began. "And he sure as hell won't pay for the bail."

"I most certainly will not pay to get that barbaric, loud mouthed, uncouth simpleton out of prison!"

"See, told you."

"I know who has money," Elisa chimed.

"Who?"

"Your brother..."

I sighed deeply. "Ok, let's go." We walked up to the stands where Nick and Adam were. "Nickkkkk I need moneyyy"

"How much?" He sighed.

"$2,500..."

"What? No fucking way!"

"Pleaseeeeee? It's to bail Johnny out of the god damn Russian jail!"

"Why is he in the Russian jail?" Adam asked.

I smirked and took this as an opportunity to fuck with him some more. "Because someone hurt me very badly yesterday and Johnny wasn't happy about that, so he beat the shit out of him. So you'd better be careful what you say Adam because he would gladly do it again if he needed to, whether he went back to jail or not."

Nick sighed again and took out his wallet. "Here. you're lucky I love you."

"Eeeee! Thank you Nick! You're the best brother ever!" I squeezed him into a hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go." We got onto the bus, drove to the prison, and I paid the bail.

"Thank you so much!" Johnny exclaimed as we walked out.

"Eh don't mention it," I shrugged.

"So did we win?"

"Dude, Kai got his ass kicked..."

He smirked and we got back on the bus for the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: The chapter is overr I know Ray getting sick didn't happen in the actual show, but it sort of popped into my head and I thought I should use it. It'll make for an entertaining match against Bryan

Elisa: Johnny is so sweet! Going to jail for beating up Tala because he hurt you!

Johnny: I know, I'm just amazing aren't I?

Tala:fake coughs: yeah right

Johnny:glares at Tala: Hey, what about the R.U.C.?

Me: How could I forget? Elisa, what is the R.U.C.?

Elisa: The R.U.C. for this chapter is...4?

Me and Johnny: THAT'S IT?

Elisa: Yup, that's it.

Me: Wow... uh.. read and review. It's not too late to send in any guesses you have for the infamous "number 1"

Max:I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!


	23. Devil with a black dress on

Chapter 23-Devil with a black dress on

Me: Tis the second to last chappy:(

Elisa: I'm gonna miss this definitely.

Me: Never fear! For there shall be a sequel! I have decided it and so it shall be.

Elisa: In the meantime, the R.U.C. is back and yeah...

Johnny: BXR and Elisa will be very happy if you pick up on the "hidden" nicknames in the song for this chapter.

Me: That song was supposed to be in the chapter where she gets hurt, but I forgot about it :( But what I _didn't_ forget about is that I need to tell Johnny to read the disclaimer!

Johnny:sighs: BXR doesn't own beyblade, the song "Devil with a Black Dress on", by Jack off Jill or "Ohio (Come back to Texas)" by Bowling for soup.

Me: Yup, on with the chapter

Elisa:NO WAIT! They need a little preview of what they will see

Me: Fine, this chapter will feature...

-A BIG secret that even _I_ didn't know about

-More sing-alongs

-Someone being "knocked up"

-Nick's vague death threats towards Kai

-And of course, Robert's "extensive, senseless, and meaningless" vocabulary

_  
Recap:"So did we win?"_

_"Dude, Kai got his ass kicked..."_

_He smirked and we got back on the bus for the hotel._

Chapter Start

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was worried. There was no denying it, mistaking it, or hiding it. Bryan would tear Ray apart tomorrow, there was no doubt in my mind.

"Nicole, what's bothering you?" Ray asked when we got back to the hotel. He sat down beside me. I have known Ray since, well, the beginning of time. We was like an older brother to me and Mariah and I were like his younger sisters. He was the one who taught us how to blade.

"Ray I-" I began but he cut me off.

"Oh my god Nicole are you pregnant?"

"What the hell? Ray, no I'm not pregnant!" I had to laugh a little.

"Who's knocked up?" Enrique asked, coming into the room.

"Nicole is!" Ray exclaimed and Enrique's eyes widened.

"Really! Who's the lucky bastard who knocked you up?"

"I'm not pregnant Enrique-poo..." I sighed.

"Huh? Who's preggy?" Elisa asked, walking into the room followed by Nick.

"No one-"

"Nicole is," Ray cut me off.

"And she won't tell us who knocked her up," Enrique added.

"WHAT!" Nick yelled. "When I get my hands on Kai I'll-"

"No," Elisa interrupted what would have been a stream of vague death treats towards Kai. "It wouldn't be Kai's anyway. Unless they had a one night stand and never told anyone. If Nicole was infact pregnant, which I very highly doubt because I know Nicole isn't like that, she would be around a month along by now. Her and Kai have only been dating about 2 weeks, give or take a few days. If my little Kenny-style calculations are right, she would have been with Johnny when the 'kid' was conceived." Everyone stared at her and all was silent.

"Wow Elisa," I blinked, breaking the silence. "That was the smartest thing you ever said... it's too bad you're wrong and I'm not pregnant."

"Who says you're not?" Enrique smirked. "You and Johnny shared a bed that week. God only knows what could have went on in there while we were all asleep. You guys could have-"

"DON'T... continue..." Nick intterupted. "The last thing any of us need is a mental image of my sister in Johnny... in bed... and Robert's house... doing who knows what nasty horrible things could come to mind..."

"Ugh, would you like me to call Johnny in here and prove to you that nothing happened at Robert's house that week?" I asked.

"What is this I hear about the uncouth befoulment of the sheets in one of the Royal beds in my fine castle?" Robert questioned as he walked into the now officially crowded living room (even though the only people in it were Ray, me, Enrique, Elisa, Nick, and Robert).

"Johnny knocked Nicole up and they did it in **_YOUR_** HOUSE and in one of **_YOUR_** BEDS!" Enrique explained.

"**I BEG YOUR PARDON**?"

"JOHNNY!" I called, it was so loud that it echoed throughout the whole suit.

"What's going on?" He asked, adding to the list of people in the room. "I heard bits and pieces of it, like someone's knocked up, Nick is making vague death threats towards Kai, and Robert's extensive, senseless, and meaningless vocabulary."

"Johnny, PLEASE tell these **IDIOTS **that we did not have sex when we were at Robert's," I begged. Johnny's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? How would you forget Nicole? It was **MINDBLOWING!" **I would have played along, but I really wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ME SO FUCKING DRUNK!" And with that I stormed to my room, slammed the door, and threw myself on my bed. "Ugh..." There was a knock on the door. "Fuck off!" I yelled, with my face buried in a pillow.

"Nicole, it's Ray, I want to talk to you," Ray persisted.

"Fine! Come in."

Ray came in, closed the door behind him and sat next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry Nicole. I didn't know the joke would escalate to that."

"It's ok Ray, I just wasn't in the mood to joke around. If it was any other time, I'd be going along with it to see how mad we could make Robert. But now I guess I'm just..."

"What's wrong Nicole? Seriously this time, no jokes and no asking if anyone's pregnant."

"Ray-Ray, I'm worried. Bryan can be particularly vicious if he wants to be and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're like the brother I never had."

"What about Nick?" I raised my eye brow and gave him the trademark "be serious" face. "I see your point," he chuckled a little and coughed.

"Ray, if Bryan can do this to me," I lifted the bottom of my shirt so he could see the cuts. "Then imagine what he could do to you. And you're sick too, you won't be able to focus too much."

"Nicole, I'm fine, trust me. I'm a big tough guy and I can take care of myself." He flexed his biceps. "Just look at these guns! He is_ no_ match for these!" He kissed his biceps and I just shook my head while trying not to laugh.

"Whatever you say Ray-Ray..."

"Get a goodnights sleep, it should help."

"Ok, oh and Ray," I called as he was walking out. "Don't tell Kai about the pregnant joke. Odds are we won't take it as such and he'll kill Johnny."

"Heh, sure Nicole." He smiled and left. I layed down thinking that a good night's sleep would make me feel better.

It didn't.

In fact, I felt a bit worse. But maybe that's because Elisa was shaking me. "OH! SATAN! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! THE MATCH STARTS IN 35 MINUTES!"

"Oh fuck!" I yelled and jumped out of bed, only to sit right back down. "Ah, dizzy. Got up too fast. Sit back down now."

"Hn, part of morning sickness?"

"Fuck you!" I laughed.

"Your boyfriend knows about that joke now," she informed as I got dressed.

"Glorious, what did he say?" Sarcasm was _pouring_ from that statement.

"Nothing actually, he just kinda shook his head and walked away." All of a sudden there was a series of rhythmic knocks on the door.

"Nicole! Darling mother of my unborn child!" Johnny called in a singsong voice. "I need to change your bandages lovely!"

"Ugh, fine Johnny come in," I sighed. Johnny came in and closed the door, bandages and trusty bottle of peroxide in hand. "Let's just get this over with." He shrugged it off, but when I didn't even so much as wince when he loaded my cuts with peroxide, he knew something was wrong."

"Nicole, what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped up my stomach.

"Nothing Johnny, I'm fine."

He finished wrapping my stomach and whirled me around to face him. "No you're not. I can see it in your eyes, something's wrong."

"Devil," Elisa began. She used the nickname my poppy gave me when I was about 10 because I pulled a series of "devilish" pranks on Nick. Only he and Elisa were allowed to call me that. "What's wrong? I've known you our whole lives I can tell when you lie and when something is bothering you."

"First off, I thought we established that you were not going to call me that?" I asked.

"Hn, I called you Satan this morning to wake you up."

"Yeah, but that's different, everyone calls me that."

"We established that it was only to be used when you wouldn't listen or when it was a serious situation and I was mad at you to get your attention."

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, Ray is a big boy he'll be fine," Johnny assured.

"I know that. But look what Bryan did to me, imagine what he'll do to Ray. And Ray has the flu so he'll already me off his mark."

"Don't worry about it Nicole. If Bryan intentionally hurts our Ray-Ray, we can always jump the dish and kick his whiney little ass. Or Ray can always sneeze on him..."

I smiled and put my shirt on so we could leave. I was wearing a black and red plaid Tripp skirt, half fishnet tights (fishnet in the front and regular black tights in the back), my black Amy Lee tank top with red mesh inside, and a pair of black and red Anarchic sneakers. "The whore suit" as me and Elisa called it. And with good reason too... We got on the bus and I turned on my trusty iPod mood. (A.N. I finally decided to name it! The nonexisting iPod mood lol)

_"Wash off those scabs dear  
or fingernail pick them clean  
Pray to all your long lost demons  
and justify your means_

Devil has a new shape  
Devil has a new ride  
Devil has a problem but he locks it up inside  
Shit angel

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to own me angel  
cause I own you now you're gone

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to hate me angel  
cause I hate you now you're gone

Did you believe it cause I said so  
Did you believe it was true  
Did you believe it cause I said so angel  
I sure lied to you

Did you believe it cause I said so  
Did you believe it was true  
I'm eternal and infernal and I sure lied to you  
Shit angel

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to own me angel  
cause I own you now you're gone

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to hate me angel  
cause I hate you now you're gone

Good girl with the black eyes  
Believe in future past  
Everything that I want happens  
See how long that lasts

Devil has a hot rod  
Devil high on speed  
Devil has a black dress  
So her arms can bleed

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to know me angel  
cause I know you now you're gone

Kids sure like the devil these days  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
Do you want to hurt me angel  
cause I'm hurting now you're gone

Go go go gone  
Go go go gone  
Go go go go go go go  
Gone" (A.N. did you pick up on the "hidden" nicknames?)

"Nicole, are you ok?" Kai asked when the song ended.

"No... I'm kinda not..."

"Talk to me baby, what's wrong?" He pulled me down so my head was resting in his lap and he began stroking my hair.

"I'm worried about Ray. He's like a big brother to me and Bryan is going to rip him to shreds. Bryan is just as vicious as he was the day I met him."

"Wrong, he's worse. He mellowed out a bit after he met you. Sure he still gave his usual death threats, beat up Ian, and mouthed off to Boris. But I actually saw him smile once or twice for the first time, and I grew up with him. I saw it when he came back from being with you all night and when you talked on the phone after you went to Disney World.

"Please... don't bring that trip up.. I am going to need an insane amount of therapy to recover from that..."

"Heh, sorry. But that day you were on the phone, I said all that shit to you because I was sure you like Bryan more than me and I was sure that he was getting attracted to you. The attraction definitely calmed him down. But after we got back together he just got worse I guess. Everyone is telling you not to worry, but I'm saying you have a right to because Bryan is vicious and will do anything to win."

"Nicole! Toss your iPod up here!" Ray called and I gave him my iPod. He hooked it up to the speakers. Bowling for Soup's Ohio(Come back to Texas) came on. Once again everyone on the bus (minus Robert of course because he is "Capt.Having-fun-is-quite-uncouth"), was screaming the words like it was a concert while Robert mumbled to himself.

"Uncouth, the lot of them... Never have I seen such uncouthness. It's like a zoo of the most uncouth creatures on this planet. No, it's an uncouth circus of things that were and are still bathed daily in pure genuine uncouthness." We got to the stadium just in time.

"Welcome to the second round of the World Tournament!" Jazzman announced. "Today's match is Bryan vs. Ray!"

"GO RAY-RAY!"Elisa yelled. "KICK HIS ASS!"

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

Bryan smirked evilly and they launched their blades. Bryan's hit the edge of the dish and a piece of it flew off and it hit Ray in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING CHEAPSHOT!" Elisa yelled.

"She's right guys," Dizzi began. "All of the calculations fit, Bryan meant to hit Ray with that debris!"

"BRYAN YOU SICK BASTARD I HAVE HALF A MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Now we know exactly what we're dealing with..." The rest of the 1st match went by basically with Bryan winning and intentionally hurting Ray every chance he got.

"Ray won't make it at this rate," I panicked. "Bryan's gonna kill him."

"COME ON RAY! SNEEZE ON HIM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Elisa yelled. The second match started and it was basically the same as the first, except Ray won.We took him backstage so he could rest for the 10 minute break in between matches.

"Ray you can forfeit you know," Mr. D. began. "No one will think any less of you."

"No," Ray shook his head. "We are not losing because I can't handle a little breeze from his bit beast. And like Elisa said, if all else fails I can just sneeze on him."

"Just be careful Ray," I requested. He nodded and held out his right fist, showing off the silver Avenged Sevenfold deathbat ring on his index finger. Elisa and I did the same.

"Wonder twins plus one!" We exclaimed and everyone went back to the arena for the 3rd match. I'm gonna make a long story short, Ray kinda kicked Bryan's ass, but he passed out from exhaustion and lost Drigger because he came and protected Ray (such a sweet bit beasts :) )

"Ray!" Tyson yelled as we rushed over to him. "MEDIC!" The paramedics came and put him on a stretcher. He woke up a little.

"Nicole?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah Ray?" I questioned. "I'm right here."

"Did I win?"

"Dude, you kicked Bryan's pasty ass!" Elisa laughed. Ray let out a weak laugh and held out his right fist.

"Wonder twins plus one." And with that he fell back into unconsciousness. I glared at the Demolition Boys bench and stormed over there with only one goal in mind, to beat the shit out of Bryan.

"Where is she going?" Kai asked. "And please don't say she's doing what I think she is."

"Yup she is," Elisa nodded. "I swear Nicole is the only person in the world dumb enough to pick a fight with Bryan. Or pissed enough..." They followed me and I stormed up to Bryan, picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

"What do you want?" He asked, not even fazed by the fact that I was pissed beyond belief, and holding him by the collar of his shirt with the intention of killing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM FUCKFACE!"

"Hn, if I knew he meant that much to you, I would have finished the job," he smirked evilly. That was it. I pulled back my other fist and connected it with the right side of his jaw as hard as I could. I was actually amazed when he hit the ground because I hit him so hard. I gave him one last glare and we left.

"Wow Nicole. Here we were thinking you were crazy for picking a fight with him. But I didn't know you could actually hit him that hard!" Nick exclaimed on the way home.

"You should know Nick," I began. "I've spent 14 years punching you." Just then, Elisa came out from the back of the bus grinning widely.

"I did it."

"Did what Elisa?"

"I'm single, I broke up with Seth." It took a second or so for the words to sink in.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID?"

"Yup."

"AHHH! FINALLY!" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"I would like to congratulate you on your decision," Robert began. "That boy was very uncouth from what I have heard." To everyone's amazement, she smiled and nodded.

"You're right Robert, he was." When I finally let go of her, Enrique came up and put his arm around her.

"So, you're a free agent now huh?" She elbowed him in the gut.

"Yeah, but I'm still off limits to you." We arrived at the hotel quite late because we went out to eat afterwards and Max _insisted _that we got to Chuck E Cheese (Elisa insisted it too when he mentioned it... Scary sight, her in Chuck E Cheese...).

"Nicole, you need to go to bed," Kai advised when it was 2:00AM and I was still awake.

"I can't sleep..." I shrugged. "I'm too nervous."

"Well don't be. You'll do fine, trust me. And as for your sleeping problem, you think it would help if I stayed with you?"

"I guess so," I shrugged and we went to my room and layed down in my bed. Kai put his arm around me almost protectively and I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: It's over! The last chapter should be up either sometime tonight or early tomorrow. But for now, I hope you noticed the "hidden" nicknames in the song and of course now we must find out the R.U.C. Elisa?

Elisa: The R.U.C. is...7!

Me: Finally a reasonable number! And a little note to my lovely readers, you WILL find out who "number 1" is in the next chapter. Don't think I'd leave you hanging, lol

Elisa: Yeah, and we hope you'll be a bit surprised with it. But until then read and review

Max:IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!


	24. The Finale

Chapter 24-The finale

Me:This is it...

Elisa: The last chapter...

Me:Yup... uh... The R.U.C. is back and yeah

Elisa:We're just gonna get right to this one so we don't keep our lovely readers waiting anymore

Me:Yeah, as I said, you will be finding out who "number 1" is and i think some of you already know or you know, but you just don't _know_ that you know lol

Elisa:That makes no sense whatsoever

Me:I know... Johnny, just read the disclaimer and get it over with.

Johnny: Sure, BXR doesn't own beyblade, the song I caught fire, by the used, the song The Sacrament, by HIM, or the song Killing Lonliness, by HIM

Me: Yup now, to the end!

**Bold textAnnouncers talking**

_Recap:"I guess so," I shrugged and we went to my room and layed down in my bed. Kai put his arm around me almost protectively and I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Start

I woke up earlier than I usually do the next morning, like 9:30. The match didn't start until 11:30. The second I woke up I felt like a train hit me and then everyone on board laughed at me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was pure nerves and I knew it. After a few minutes, there was a light knock on the door.

"Nicole, are you ok?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness," I laughed.

"You're an idiot. But seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just nerves, don't worry about it," I assured as I exited the bathroom. "Everything is riding on this match today. The championship, Ray's sacrifice, **my dignity**. Everything."

"Kai was saying something about Boris wanting to take over the world too."

"Great, thanks a lot Elisa. Now if I lose not only with we lose the championship, Ray's sacrifice will be in vain, and I'll lose my dignity while my life becomes a hideous montage of humiliation and shame. But now the world will be run by a serial pedophile if I lose too. Great..."

"Heh, come in the kitchen, I'll have Ollie-kins make you breakfast."

"Nah, the thought of food is making me sick right now. You can go I'll come with you." She shrugged and we went into the kitchen. Tyson(duh), was eating, Kenny was on his laptop, Max was watching Tyson eat with a slightly green tinge to his face, Oliver was cooking, Robert was reading the newspaper, Enrique was reading a playboy magazine, and Johnny was playing a newspaper Sudoku puzzle and getting more frustrated with it by the minute. He finally gave up and threw the pencil across the room and I caught it.

"You might want to watch where you throw these things Johnathan."

"Sorry," he apologized as I sat down next to him. I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them for a minute.

"Nicole, are you ok?" Oliver asked as he brought Elisa a plate of bacon.

"Morning sickness," I joked and Enrique's eyes widened.

"Really? So you're _really_ knocked up?"

"No Enrique-poo. It was a joke." I sat up. "But I did just puke my brains out and I think I might have coughed up my throat too." Elisa laughed, remembering our little joke from when we were younger. "I'm nervous. Everything is riding on today's match. the championship, the fate of the world under age 18, Ray's sacrifice."

"Your dignity," Elisa added.

"My dignity! I just can't afford to lose."

"Don't worry Nicole," Tyson began. "You haven't let us down before and I know you won't start now."

"Thanks Tyson, that means a lot coming from you _without_ food in your mouth."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Show them what happens when they mess with us."

"Make us proud," Robert added.

"Let Tala know payback is a bitch," Enrique smiled. "An ugly, hairy, unattractive one."

"Don't let them get away with what they did to you," Johnny added, shaking his head at Enrique's comment.

"And if all else fails," Elisa smirked, waving a piece of bacon as she talked. "Have Ray sneeze on them."

"Thanks guys," I smiled. "Now I might as well get dressed and wake up the sleeping beauties." I left the table and went to Nick's room. He was almost as bad as Tyson when it came to waking up. But thankfully there were special procedures you could use to wake him up quickly. I got a running start at his doorway, ran, jumped on his bed and landed on him. "OI! DUMBASS! WAKEY-WAKEY TIME!"

"Ugh... fine I'm up I'm up," he groaned. "God, lose some weight jeeze..."

"Heh, go in the kitchen with everyone else while I go wake up Kai." I got up, skipped out of his room and went into mine. I got dressed (black fitted Avenged Sevenfold shirt that said 'Avenged Sevenfold' on the front in grey and had grey bat wings on the back, and black and grey Tripp Pants), and I knelt down next to my bed to prepare to wake up Kai. I leaned in to his ear. "THE CORN KIDS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOU PATHETIC LIVEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Kai shot up and I laughed hysterically. "Works every time..."

"Well duh, those damn corn kids from Children of the Corn are weird..." All of a sudden we heard Elisa yell from the kitchen.

"TURN THE CORN!" I dropped on the ground laughing even harder. "Get dressed so we can go Kai." He got up and dressed and we left. I sat with Johnny on the bus because Elisa was in the back talking to someone, I didn't know who though. Johnny pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Do you mind?"

"No," I shook my head. "But since when do you smoke?"

"It's not an everyday habit." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. "When I'm stressed and I need to wind down I'll have one or two. When we broke up I was smoking like a pack and a half a day. Enrique was ready to send me to Narcotics Anonymus," he chuckled.

"And if you keep it up I WILL send you!" Enrique warned from the back.

"So why are you smoking one now?" I asked. "What are you stressed about?"

"It's the match mostly," he shrugged. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Eh don't sweat it. I'm a big tough girl, I eat nails for breakfast! Without any milk..." I said the last part in an evil tone. Johnny had to laugh.

"Whatever you say kid..." We arrived at the stadium and the match began.

"Welcome to the final round of the World Tournament!" Jazzman yelled. "Today's match will be Tala vs. Nicole!" I stood there, remembering the pep talk everyone gave me earlier.

_'"You haven't let us down before and I know you won't start now."_

_"Yeah, show them what happens when they mess with us."_

_"Make us proud."_

_"Let Tala know payback is a bitch, an ugly, hairy, unattractive one."_

_"Don't let them get away with what they did to you."_

_"And if all else fails, have Ray sneeze on them."'_

"Hey," Nick called, snapping me out of my thoughts. He gave me a brotherly hug. "Give 'em hell kid." I smiled and walked up to the dish.

**"Well AJ this is the final match."**

**"That's right Brad, everything is riding on this match for both teams. These two competitors decide the fate of this tournament."**

**"Tala is as icy as they come and his Wolborg bit beast is definitely not one to be messed with in the dish."**

**"Nicole is the bladebreakers' only girl and stands at an un-intimidating, childish height of 4'9 1/2. But don't let that fool you, she's beaten boy twice even three times her size and her Draven bit beast is one of the strongest out there."**

Tala and I gave each other icy cold glares. I saw him smirk when his gaze when to my stomach.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" We launched our blades and the match began. The first 15 minutes was basically a game of dodgeball with the attacks until I wanted to finish it.

"Draven, Dark Light!" There was darkness, and Wolborg landed at Tala's feet.

"The winner of round 1 is Nicole!" With that announcement, my team bench cheered.

"One more Nicole!" Elisa yelled. "One more and Ray-Ray one have to sneeze on him. WONDER TWINS!" I had to smile a little.

"Now it's time for round 2! 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" We launched our blades. I wanted to end it quickly.

"Draven Dark-"

"Wolborg, Ice Attack!" Tala yelled. (A.N. Didn't remember the name, made one up /) Wolborg came out and shot ice shard things at Draven. Draven started wobbling.

"Eww..."I whined.

"NICOLE! IF YOU WIN THIS I WILL BUY YOU THE NEW MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE CD WHEN IT COMES OUT!" Nick yelled. "NO FUCK THAT! IF YOU WIN I WILL BUY YOU MIKEY WAY!"

"Yeah," Elisa added. "That way you can have your very own Mikey Way to love and cherish forever. And the two of you and make little asthmatic, near-sighted, emo babies together!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Wolborg attack!" Tala yelled. All of a sudden, it got really cold. And we were inside a giant ice glacier thing. I couldn't hear anything from the outside and vice-versa.

"Tala, I know you're mad at me... But did you honestly need to do this! It's fucking freezing in here!" I looked down, Draven wasn't spinning but Worlborg was. "Eww... faggot..."

"Your win was a lucky one. Now let's see how you fare in my element."

"Tala I'm sorry, but that was kinda cheesy..." We saw Jazzman motion for round 3 and we launched our blades.

"Fire Arrow!" All of a sudden, Dranzer came out of Tala's blade and attacked. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah... just a tad-wee..." I answered as the attack hit.

_'Nicole!'_ I heard Elisa's voice in my head.

_'Elisa?'_

_'Yeah it's me. What the fuck are you doing out there? You know their bit beasts moves better than he does! Why are you backing down?'_

_'I'm not backing down Elisa I-'_

_'Nicole! Why are you being so uncouth!'_ Great, Robert's voice was in my head too... _'Have I taught you nothing! For once in your uncouth life you need to focus. Bring everyone's bit beasts together and you can defeat him!'_

_'And exactly _how_ do I do that?'_

_'STOP BEING SO UNCOUTH FOR STARTERS!'_

_'Ok Robert, you put in your two cents. Now beat it before I cut off the royal penis,' Elisa warned. 'Uh... Anyway Nicole. good luck, have fun, and remember the fate of the world under age 18 depends on you!'_ They were both right. I wasn't paying attention at all. I needed to focus. The uncouth part I wasn't too sure about though... Never did understand Robert's vocab. But I was sure that I needed to bring everyone together to win.

"Final attack!" Tala yelled. Oh...shit... I am SCREWED. But Draven came out and somehow blocked the attack. "How did you?"

"Honest truth?" I asked. "I don't know... But I guess they don't like you very much... Everyone combined power Dark Light!" There was total darkness and I couldn't see. When it cleared, the glacier thing was gone and Tala's face was shocked. Worlborg was lying motionless in the dish and Draven was still spinning.

"And the new World Champions are, the Blade Breakers!" Jazzman yelled and my team bench went insane. Nick, Tyson, and Max were holding hands dancing and jumping up and down screaming "WE WON! WE WON!" Kenny was crying. Elisa and Enrique were sobbing with joy on each other's shoulders. Robert and Johnny were hugging and Kai just smiled. Ray was looking at all of them and laughing while being supported by Mariah. I did it. We won. I won. Wolborg lit up and all of the bit beasts returned to their blades.

"Not bad Tala," I commented as I picked up Draven. Tala looked at me with sad eyes.

"Nicole I am so sorry. What I did was stupid. I overreacted and I-"

"Tala, just shut up and shake my hand so we can call a truce." He smiled and shook my hand.

"I missed you."

"Me too." Everyone on my team bench came and bombarded me. Jazzman came and gave me the championship cup and everyone cheered.

"Nicole, your team just won the World Tournament. What are you going to do now?" A reporter asked, holding out a microphone. Max and I looked at eachother, smiled widely, and screamed,

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!"

There was a party at our hotel suite about and hour later. My team, Elisa, Nick, The White Tigers, Demolition Boys, All Starz and Majestics were there. It felt good to be on good terms with the D-Boys again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bryan smirk evilly, but I thought nothing of it. Until I heard him yell, "PIGGY BACK!" and jump on my back. I collapsed from his weight. "That was pay back for that day at the mall." He laughed. I laughed and went to go tell Elisa to yell at Bryan for killing my back.

"Elisaaaa Bryan-" I stopped. She was with Enrique... they were holding hands... "What? What the-How did you? When? Whaaa?"

"This morning on the bus," she chuckled realizing I wanted to say 'What the fuck? When did this happen?'

"Oh.. ok..." Kai walked up to us.

"Nicole, we need to talk." I shrugged and Elisa and I followed him. Elisa did because she didn't like how he said that and she wanted to make sure everything was ok. We all walked into mine and Elisa's room, Kai didn't even bother to shut the door.

"Sooo what's up?" I asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Elisa's mouth dropped a little. I felt the color drain from my face and everything crumble around me.

"Wh-what?"

"There had BETTER be a good reason for this," Elisa glared.

"I don't love you. I though I did but, I didn't. So we're done."

"Well, did you ever?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know that I don't now and that's all that matters. It's over." And with that he walked out.

"Elisa, I need to be alone for a minute..."

"Ok," she nodded. "Do you want me to get-?"

"No, he'll come on his own in a minute or so." She nodded, walked out and closed the door. I sat on my bed, and cried.

(Elisa's POV)

I slid down the door and onto the ground. I couldn't believe him! He told her he loved her everyday since he came back and now he's saying he didn't love her and he wasn't sure if he ever did? He is definitely a dead man walking. I looked up and saw Tala and Bryan standing over me, waiting for me to same something. "He dumped her. He said he didn't love her and he wasn't sure if he ever did."

"Is she ok?" Tala asked sounding deathly worried. Bryan said nothing, I saw a murderous, homicidal glint in his eyes. Oh yeah, Kai was dead where he stood. I shrugged and Johnny came around the corner.

"Where is she? I saw you two leave with Kai and when I saw him come back without you I got worried. Is she ok?"

"She's in there," I pointed to the door. "And no, she's not ok."

"I'm going in there. I refuse to lose her because Kai is an asshole."

(Normal POV)

I was still crying and listening to My Black Dahlia, by Hollywood Undead when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." I put down my iPod and the door opened. Johnny saw me and practically ran in and held me in his arms like he would never let go.

"What happened?"

"Kai left me again. He said he didn't love me and he wasn't sure if he ever did." I calmed down enough to say that. But then I buried my face in his chest and cried again. "Why did I take him back Johnny? I knew it was a bad idea but I did it anyway! I loved him so much."

He rubbed my back soothingly. "I know you did and that's exactly why you took him back. You loved him and that kept you from making the obvious right decision. You were basically blinded by your feelings."

"I need-" I stopped myself. I needed to tell him something important. Something I kept from everyone except Elisa. It was the reason I could never talk to him when I was upset. And it was about the plan that was in place the day Kai came back while everyone was gone. But Kai coming back and me taking him back stopped me. A tremendous amount of weight would be taken off of my shoulders if I told Johnny all of this, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Johnny sighed.

"I need to tell you something, and I know this probably isn't the best time for me to tell you either, but I really need to tell you." I sat up, looked at him and sighed. Now or never.

"I need to tell you something too..." He took my hands in his and looked in my eyes.

"After we had to brake up, I still really had feelings for you. Even to this day, I still love you. I only said we had to break up because I thought it was best at the time. I thought it was the best for us." I took a deep breath.

"Remember when you told me that whenever I was upset, I could talk to you, and I said I couldn't but I didn't say why?" He nodded. "That was because I was still in love with you. I was confused about everything, liking Tala, liking Bryan, still having feelings for Kai, and of course you. I didn't want to let anything slip to you because I didn't want to get hurt again. The day Kai came back and everyone was still gone, I wanted to ask you if you could give it one for try because I didn't want to break up either. I only did because well, Kai sort of told me I had to." Johnny wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Nicole. From the moment I first set eyes on you when you looked at Robert like he was the fucking dumbest looking ugliest thing you ever saw." I smiled and laughed a little.

"I love you too, from the moment I saw you laugh at me when I made fun of Robert's dumb vocabulary."

"I think we should give it one more try."

"I do too..."

(Elisa's POV)

"She looks so... content," Bryan observed.

"Yeah," Tala agreed and I smiled.

"It's as it should be."

"Was he the one? You know, 'number 1'? The one she said she liked more than me and Bryan?"

"Yeah it's him. He was her first boyfriend and the first guy to look past everything and see her for who she is. I think no matter what she would always have a soft spot for him." Bryan shrugged.

"As long as she's truly happy, I'll put up with him."

"Yeah, same here," Tala agreed. I smiled and watched my best friend sit happily with the only person in the world who cared about he more than I did.

(Normal POV)

Johnny tilted my chin up with his thumb and kissed me. I felt myself smile as I kissed him back and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. When we broke apart he whispered, "I'll never abandon you. I promise." I smiled.

"I promise I won't let anyone tell me to break up with you again. If they do, I'll have Ray sneeze on them." he chuckled and held me in his arms as we layed on my bed.

"In your eyes, I lose my place. Could stay a while. And I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me lay with me now." I smiled and felt a wave of things. Safe, content, loved, a sense of belonging, and for the first time since I don't remember when, I felt happy. True happiness. Right here was where I belonged, and this is how it was meant to be.

_"You know our sacred dream won't fail. The sanctuary tender and so frail.The sacrament of love. The sacrament of warmth is true. The sacrament is you."_-The Sacrament, by HIM

_"With the venomous kiss you gave me I'm killing loneliness. With the warmth of your arms you saved me. I'm killing loneliness with you."_-Killing Loneliness, by HIM

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me:sobs: It's over!

Elisa:sobs: I know!

Me:sniff sniff: What's the final R.U.C. Elisa? And the over all combined R.U.C.?

Elisa:sniff: The final R.U.C. is...3! The combined R.U.C. is...60!

Me: Wow Robert... that's a lot of uncouthness in this story huh?

Robert:Yes I suppose so... I guess I shall miss you two barbarians

Me: Aw... thanks Robert... we'd say we'd miss you too but there is one little thing..

Elisa:You're in the sequel...

Robert: Oh joy...

Me:That's right kids! There's a sequel that will come out... when I get another notebook and write it... For now, the title will be called "Nope...I guess not..."

Elisa: If you say the title of this story and then the title of the sequel, it kinda fits.

Me: Yeah lol, and I want to write a chibi fic, but I'd like a bit of help so if anyone wants to help me write it, message me and we'll talk. I have a few ideas but not enough to do it on my own.

Elisa: Read and review and we'll see you for the sequel!

Max and Me:WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!


End file.
